Stone heart
by Ocehamada
Summary: Kageyama changeait. Il devenait beaucoup plus froid, plus dur avec tout le monde, de plus en plus distant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Hinata le savait. "Hinata détestait Kageyama". Il pouvait le hurler haut et fort, mais la cruauté de son coéquipier lui faisait bizarrement mal au cœur, et il décidait de tout faire pour savoir les raisons de son changement soudain.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoiiiiiiir ! :D Alors voilà, je suis toute nouvelle dans ce fandom, et si je suis aller jusqu'à là, c'est que je suis littéralement tombé amoureuse de Haikyuu. Pour de vrai, je ne m'en lasse plus! Et plus particulièrement du Kagehina * O * Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de Yaoi, mais eux deux sont une GRANDE EXEPTION tout simplement parce qu'ils sont ADORABLES. Alors voilà, après avoir lu maintes fanfictions et doujinshi, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une à mon tour ! :D Cette histoire est une idée qui m'était passé dans la tête, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! Il n'y aura pas d'énormes chapitres, pas plus d'une dizaine surement, mais je ne peux rien confirmer. Ce chapitre-ci est une introduction à la suite pour vous donner un avant gout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! BONNE LECTURE! :D**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE I_

Il le détestait. Il le détestait plus que tout. Cette arrogance, cette manière de le regarder de haut, avec cet air hautain et empli de mépris. Lui, qu'on appelait le Roi du terrain, lui et son visage naturellement effrayant, les yeux toujours remplis d'amertume, les traits colériques, les sourcils toujours froncés et ses cheveux de jais rendant le tout encore plus sombre. Lui, et sa voix grave qui ne faisait que hurler, hurler à tout bout de champ sur ses coéquipiers. Lui, qui dirigeait tout, qui avait un contrôle absolu de tout, absolument tout.

Lui. Kageyama Tobio, le numéro 2 du collège Kitagawa Daiichi.

 _Hinata Shoyo le détestait plus que tout._

\- Hey, toi !

Le passeur s'arrêtait dans sa marche, docile, et ne tournait que sa tête et ses épaules en arrière, fixant son interlocuteur qui était en plein milieu des marches en béton devant le gymnase où avait eu lieu leur match quelques heures plus tôt. Hinata avait le visage caché derrière ses cheveux roux, les poings serrés, la bouche tremblante, se remémorant avec rage le regard de Kageyama après sa victoire contre lui. 25-5 au premier set, puis 25-8 au deuxième pour Kitagawa Daiichi.

\- Si c'est vraiment toi, le roi qui règne sur le terrain...

Cette défaite était bien plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues rougies. Le Roi était horrible, il était impitoyable, insensible.

 _Hinata le détestait plus que tout_.

\- Alors je te renverserai !, s'écriait-il en levant finalement les yeux vers lui, Et c'est moi qui resterai le plus longtemps sur le terrain !

Le regard du Roi devint rapidement sévère, et Hinata n'hésita pas à le défier en lui renvoyant toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir dans ses iris.

 _Hinata le détestait._

Le vent soufflait avec hargne, et Kageyama ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire encore une fois méprisant.

\- Ceux qui peuvent rester sur le terrain sont les gagnants, les plus forts. Si tu veux gagner et rester, améliores-toi d'abord.

 _Il le détestait_.

 _« La victoire est pour le lycée Karasuno ! »_

Le ballon avait touché le sol du coté Aoba Johsai, et Oikawa n'avait eu le temps de l'intercepter. La victoire était pour Karasuno. Hinata entendait à peine les cris de la foule, seulement des bribes parvinrent à ses oreilles. Les battements de son cœur, eux, étaient bien plus audibles que d'ordinaire. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur sur son front couler doucement jusqu'à ses tempes, et sa respiration haletante lui brûler les poumons. Derrière lui, Tanaka soulevait Noya dans les airs dans un cri de joie, les trois terminales s'échangeaient une étreinte emplis de bonheur, même Tsukishima hurlait pour exprimer sa joie, rapidement suivit de Yamaguchi.

Hinata, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Gagné ? Ils avaient gagné ? En réalisant cela, son cœur ratait un battement, et il se mit à hurler, extirpant toute cette joie à travers ses cris qui se confondaient avec ceux de la foule en délire. Les larmes coulaient naturellement sur ses joues et ses jambes devinrent soudainement trop lourdes, et il s'écroulait au sol, à genoux. Il laissait toute cette frustration qu'il avait put ressentir jusqu'à maintenant, après leur première défaite contre Aoba Johsai, s'échapper de son thorax, de ses poumons atrocement brûlants et secs. Il rouvrit les yeux, laissant échapper un dernier soupir avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil son _partenaire_.

Mais quelque chose le surpris. Kageyama, lui, ne hurlait pas, ne poussait pas des cris de joie. Il était debout, immobile face au filet, fixant Oikawa dans le blanc des yeux. Hinata perdit doucement son sourire, et ses yeux perdirent son éclat lorsqu'il le remarqua. Quelle était cette réaction ? Fallait dire, lui et le Grand Roi se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, et ce match devait être important pour Kageyama, mais aussi pour son adversaire. Oikawa lui lançait un regard méprisant, et Shoyo crut se reconnaître à travers cette expression. Il pouvait retourner un an en arrière, où lui avait perdu contre Kageyama. Ça semblait si lointain à présent...

 _Hinata détestait Kageyama plus que tout._

Mais étais-ce... toujours le cas à présent ? Il se repassait alors tout ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivé depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés à Karasuno. Le mot «détester» semblait perdre son sens. Hinata continuait de fixer les deux lycéens de part et d'autre du filet, et ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent un peu plus lorsque Kageyama affichait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, et il était loin d'être méprisant. Au contraire. Son sourire était... vrai. Indescriptible, puisqu'il y avait un soupçon d'affection sur ses lèvres, et de reconnaissance.

Jamais il n'avait sourit comme ça à Hinata, jamais il ne lui avait sourit autrement qu'avec de l'amertume.

 _Hinata détestait..._

Pourquoi il se sentait envieux vis à vis de Oikawa ? Pourquoi il aurait voulu que ce sourire lui soit adressé ? Juste une fois, il aurait voulu ressentir de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Juste une fois.

La joie de la victoire semblait disparaître, et Hinata ne décrochait pas son regard de la scène qui se produisait devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, ce qu'il se serait passer si Kageyama lui avait sourit de la sorte lors de leur tout premier match au collège ? Cette haine qu'il avait ressenti pour lui aurait-elle été la même s'il n'avait pas été arrogant avec lui ? Ces questions commencèrent à le hanter, à se bousculer dans sa tête.

Il aurait aimé ne jamais l'avoir détesté.


	2. Chapter 2

**STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE II_

Kageyama et Hinata courraient aussi vite qu'ils le purent, hurlant sur leur course jusqu'à ce que le passeur finit par entrer avec brutalité dans le gymnase, poussant d'une main la porte.

\- Victoire !, criait-il en tentant de ne pas perdre son souffle, Ça fait 47-45 pour moi.

\- T'avais démarré avant moi, c'est de la triche !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter, imbécile !

\- Crétin !

\- OÏ !

Ils tournèrent la tête sur le coté à l'unisson et s'aperçurent soudainement de la présence de leurs senpai dans le gymnase. Tanaka, les mains sur les hanches, faisait cette fameuse tête qui faisait peur, les yeux gros comme des billes de billard, le nez retroussé et les dents à découvert.

\- Avant de commencer à vous engueuler vous feriez mieux de travailler vos techniques, compris ?

Cette expression avait don de faire flipper le petit spiker.

\- Oui Tanaka-senpai !, s'écriait-il droit comme un menhir avant de courir vers le terrain sous le regard incrédule de Kageyama

\- Trop la classe ! dit Nishinoya en s'approchant du chauve le pouce en l'air

Tanaka eut un grand sourire fier, content de cette tête qu'il disait «impressionnante», tandis que Suga secouait la tête avec fatigue, bientôt accompagné de Sawamura et Asahi, même si lui gardait son éternel sourire chaleureux. Kageyama se contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel avant de mettre son sac de coté et de prendre un ballon de volley dans un des paniers qui se trouvait dans un coin.

\- Oï, Kageyama ! Fait moi une passe ! Une passe !

Le noiraud fixait d'un œil intrigué le roux qui sautillait les bras en l'air pour tentait d'attirer son attention. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un imbécile à toujours se tortiller comme un vers.

\- Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, Baka, ou tu ne l'auras pas ta passe.

À ces simples mots, Hinata se raidit et tentait de rester droit. Ne pas avoir de passes de Kageyama, était quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait pas - _plus_ \- à concevoir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'avec lui, le Roi du terrain, que le nouveau Petit Géant arrivait à faire ressortir toutes ses capacités de spiker. Ce duo d'attaquants, le 9 et le 10 de Karasuno, était devenu depuis leur dernier match contre Aoba Johsai célèbre, reconnu et respecté. Célèbre est peut-être un trop grand mot... Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore affronté Shiratorizawa !

Kageyama se mit face au filet, et Yachi se chargea de lui envoyer le ballon. Il l'intercepta et exécuta sa fameuse passe à Hinata qui passait comme un éclair sur le coté et le frappait avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir, le ballon frappant le terrain d'un face avec une vitesse phénoménale.

\- Oui ! Ça a été encore plus rapide que d'habitude ! S'exclamait Shoyo en levant les poings en l'air

Kageyama eut encore ce réflexe bizarre, de fixer ses deux mains après avoir effectué sa passe. _Cette_ passe. Celle que personne n'avait rattrapé au collège. Ce moment paraissait bête, simple, mais pourtant ce rejet des autres, le son du ballon cognant le sol sans personne pour le rattraper, continuait de le hanter. Kageyama avait toujours peur que Hinata rate cette passe, ou pire, qu'il décide de ne pas la frapper. Kageyama avait peur de se retrouver seul, peur du Roi qui sommeillait en lui, peur de _lui_.

Ces pensées affluant dans son cerveau, et ses yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains, il ferma fermement les poings et fronçait les sourcils en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Même s'ils avaient encore réussi cette courte, même mieux que d'habitude, Kageyama avait de plus en plus de mal à démontrer sa joie. Et Hinata l'avait bien remarqué, particulièrement après leur dernier match contre Oikawa. Il n'avait ni sauté de joie, ni hurlé avec les autres, il était simplement resté docile face au filet. Hinata commençait même à se demander s'il pouvait réellement ressentir les choses.

Pourquoi portait-il avec lui une telle armure ?

\- Jolie passe, Kageyama ! Hurlait soudainement Tanaka en frappant le dos de celui-ci le faisant sortir de ses pensées

\- M-Merci.

La plupart des joueurs se mirent à parler avec le passeur génie, sauf Hinata, qui continuait de le fixer en baissant ses bras levés le long de son corps. Kageyama écoutait tous ses coéquipiers, mais ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Déjà que d'ordinaire, il n'était pas très coopératif et pas très sociable, ces derniers temps c'était pire. Un vrai mur de béton. Et pour une vraie boule d'énergie telle que Hinata, c'était très dur de travailler dans de tels conditions.

Pourquoi... une telle armure ?

Heureusement, par la suite Hinata reprit rapidement sa bonne humeur habituelle, et l'entraînement du matin se concrétisait par un match de quatre contre quatre, avec d'un coté Asahi, Suga, Yamaguchi et Sawamura, puis de l'autre Tanaka, Tsukishima, Hinata et Kageyama. La victoire a été gagné -de peu- par l'équipe du Champion, et Hinata se fit engueulé par le passeur qui se serait prit le ballon dans la tronche, et qui du fait aurait causé leur défaite. Mais bon, rien de très grave, puisque Kageyama essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de limiter ses excès de colère, et particulièrement sur le nain.

 **.**

Le son de la sonnerie sortit aussitôt Hinata de son profond sommeil. Il balbutia après avoir poussé un cri de surprise, ce qui fit rire toute la classe au complet, sauf la professeur d'anglais qui hurlait en tentant de faire taire ses élèves du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais la sonnerie ayant retentit, la plupart des secondes sortirent de la classe avec leur bentô.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu t'endors Sho-chan, dit un de ses amis avec un grand sourire amusé

\- C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? Répondit le roux en se remettant de son somme

Son ami rit en tapotant son épaule avant de sortir de la classe avec d'autres élèves. Hinata, quant à lui, finit par prendre conscience de la situation et se leva de sa chaise en rangeant ses affaires, et sortant à son tour. Mais une fois hors de la pièce, il percuta violemment quelqu'un qui traversait le couloir.

\- Ah ! Désolé ! Je regardais pas où j'allais !

Mais en levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Kageyama. Et l'aura noir qui entourait ce dernier fit encore plus peur au pauvre garçon, qui reculait aussitôt d'un pas.

\- Ka-Kageyama ! Criait-il en bougeant ses mains devant lui

\- Fais attention, Idiot !

\- Dé-Désolé !

Le brun fit claquer sa langue avec agacement et détournait le regard en lâchant un soupir. L'aura autour de Kageyama disparue, Hinata reprit peu à peu son calme, et clignait plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque le Roi s'éloigna.

\- Sois à l'heure au gymnase tout à l'heure. Ja-ne.*

\- Attends !

Kageyama s'arrêtait à cet appel, puis se retournait pour faire face à Hinata. Celui-ci, avait les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, la bouche fendue, cette tête qu'il faisait généralement quand il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important. Kageyama pouvait s'attendre à tout, même une réprimandassions de sa part.

\- Tu.. Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?!

Il avait quasiment hurlé dans le couloir, deux ou trois personnes se retournant au passage. Kageyama ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné, et le fut encore plus lorsque Hinata s'inclinait devant lui, balançant un «s'il te plait» en même temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout ce cirque ?

\- Oï ! Redresse-toi, tu veux ?! Imbécile ! C'est d'accord, mais arrête ton cirque, compris ?

\- Désolé, mais comme tu es vraiment dur à approcher, je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour...

L'aura autour du plus grand réapparut et les cheveux sur la tête d'Hinata se dressèrent un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

 **.**

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux ensemble, mais Hinata sentait que les choses s'envenimaient de plus en plus du coté de Kageyama. Alors Hinata avait préféré jouer le tout pour le tout. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient installés à coté du gymnase, leur bentô sur leurs genoux, Hinata se demandait si ça n'a pas été un peu trop bête, même bizarre puisqu'ils sont en perpétuelle rivalité. Ça revenait presque à s'être abaissé face à son adversaire. À cette pensée, Hinata se mit à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles tout en avalant son plat, tandis que Kageyama assis à coté de lui gardait le silence. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'adresse la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata tourna la tête vers le passeur.

\- OH ! Tu as du pain de viande ! s'écria t-il des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Et alors ?

\- Partage !

\- HEIN ?!

\- S'il te plait !, hurlait Hinata en se jetant sur le noiraud

\- Dégage de là, Imbécile ! S'exclama Kageyama en plaquant sa main libre contre son visage en tentant de le garder loin de lui

\- Ah ?! Sois pas égoïste !

\- HINATA !

D'un mouvement trop brusque, le plat de Kageyama s'échappa de sa main et volait un peu plus loin avant de s'écraser au sol.

Oups.

Blanc comme un linge, Hinata restait bloqué dans sa position mi-affalé sur Kageyama, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tournait la tête vers lui, le visage crispé et haineux comme jamais. Il grognait et attrapait le roux par le col en le soulevant, alors que lui se mit à hurler en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention espèce d'imbécile ?!

\- Désolé Kageyama !

\- J'espère que t'es content j'ai plus rien à bouffer maintenant !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à partagé quand je te l'avais demandé ! S'énerva aussitôt Hinata sur la défensive

\- Attends, c'est ma faute maintenant ?! Hurlait-il, IDIOT !

\- Égoïste !

\- Imbécile !

\- Lâche-moi, le Roi !

À ce simple surnom, Kageyama perdit son sang froid. Les yeux exorbités, il se leva, emportant Hinata dans les airs et il levait le poing à coté de sa joue, prêt à le frapper. Mais son geste se bloqua, et Kageyama n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il fixait les yeux bruns du roux, ceux-ci exprimant à la fois la peur d'être frapper, mais aussi la détermination de se battre s'il le fallait.

Dans n'importe quelle situation, Hinata avait le pouvoir de toujours avoir de la détermination. Que ce soit pour n'importe quoi.

Ce qui avait le don particulier d'énerver au plus au point le passeur. L'énerver... Ou même l'intriguer.

 _Même l'émerveiller._

À cette pensée, Kageyama serrait un peu plus les dents, son poing tremblant en l'air et Hinata avait la respiration coupée par ce moment de doute pour le moins inattendu. Il allait le frapper, non ? Après tout, il l'avait mérité. Hinata savait à quel point le sujet du «Roi» était un point sensible pour Kageyama. Quel idiot je suis..., pensait-il en continuant de fixer le visage crispé du noiraud.

\- Hey ! Vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Tournant leur tête, les deux secondes pâlirent à vu d'œil lorsqu'ils virent le vice-principal et sa perruque volante au vent accourir vers là où ils étaient, accompagnés de deux professeurs. Kageyama se hâta aussitôt de lâcher le col de Hinata, et les deux adolescents se relevèrent, les bras plaqués contre le corps, la tête haute et les lèvres droites.

\- Sensei ! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson

\- Est-ce que un de vous deux peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, dit-il en s'arrêtant face aux garçons, Vous étiez sur le point de vous battre, non ?

Ce genre de fautes pouvait être gravement punie. Ce qui équivaut à une suspension au club de volley-ball. Pour Hinata, être interdit de volley, c'était être interdit de vivre. Les yeux écarquillés, les larmes montantes, il paniqua.

\- Désolé Sensei, c'est moi qui-

\- C'est ma faute.

La parole coupée, Hinata tournait les yeux vers Kageyama qui lui avait un regard sérieux, et s'inclinait même devant le proviseur. Lui-même était étonné du comportement du seconde dit extrêmement colérique. De plus, il se souvenait très bien de son visage après l'accident de la perruque qui s'était produit au début d'année.

\- Je me suis emporté, continuait le passeur la tête toujours vers le bas, Je n'avais aucune raison de m'énerver, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! Veuillez m'excusez !

\- Kageyama..., soufflait Hinata

Il n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça. Hinata savait comment ça aurait dû se produire: Il aurait paniqué, menti sur la situation, Kageyama aurait renforcé le mensonge, ils se seraient un peu embrouiller mais ils auraient tout de même réussi à duper le proviseur qui aurait décidé de les laisser tranquille après avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Et après qu'il serait partit, ils se seraient sûrement battu, ou auraient soufflé de soulagement pour ne pas avoir été temporairement suspendu du club. Mais cette fois c'était différent.

Cette fois, Kageyama n'a pas hésité à se jeter à l'eau, à se dénoncer et à s'excuser au proviseur. Pourquoi un tel geste de sa part ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

\- Et.. Et bien, balbutia le vice-principal prit de court, S'il n'y a pas eu de coups, je suppose que c'est excusable... Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas ! S'exclama t-il en tentant de rester autoritaire malgré sa tête bouffie

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- M-Merci ! Dit Hinata en s'inclinant à son tour

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Le vice-principal poussait un soupir fier, puis partit. Les pensées affluaient dans la tête du numéro 10, trop d'interrogations, trop de doutes, ce genre de sentiment pouvaient littéralement assommer la boule d'énergie qu'était le roux. Il fixait le sol, toujours incliné en avant même si le proviseur semblait déjà loin, et déglutit difficilement en pensant à Kageyama.

\- Comme je n'ai plus rien à manger, j'vais aller me chercher une brique au distributeur. On se retrouve à l'entraînement.

Le passeur partit alors, et Hinata se redressait pour le regarder s'éloigner.

Kageyama n'allait pas bien.

Il était froid, de plus en plus de froid, ne montrait plus aucun signe de joie ni d'amusement, il se conduisait bizarrement,... Il changeait. Et Hinata n'aimait pas ça. Hinata _aimait_ le voir prendre du plaisir à jouer au volley-ball, s'amuser avec toute l'équipe, ou même...

Il aimait quand il restait en sa compagnie, il aimait le voir heureux.

Non, n'oublie pas, tu le détestes. _Hinata détestait Kageyama_.

Alors pourquoi il s'inquiétait soudainement pour lui ? Pourquoi voir ces moments de joie disparaître lui faisait peur ? Penser que Kageyama changerait pour de bon et deviendrait froid comme de la glace, le terrifiait. Le roux sentit son cœur se serrer, au point qu'il lui fit mal. Ça le faisait terriblement souffrir. En soupirant, sa main vint serrer son t-shirt là où se trouvait son cœur, et il fixait le sol en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à cette douleur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :D Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive assez tôt... à vrai dire, je suis en avance en ce qui concerne l'écriture de l'histoire, je suis assez inspiré ce qui signifie que je pourrais poster plus régulièrement que je ne le pensais :) M'enfin bon, je voulais remercier ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, qui ont mis Stone heart en favoris ou en follow, bref, merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fiction! ça m'encourage à continuer de savoir que certaines personnes s'intéressent à l'histoire ahah! :D Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, alors désolé si on y trouve encore quelques fautes ou des fautes de frappes... Un bon gros chapitre de 5 000 mots pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE III_

\- Bien ! Tout le monde est prêt ? Demandait le capitaine Sawamura à son équipe

Tous soulevèrent leur sac de voyage en l'air en hurlant d'approbation, le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles, impatients de retrouver le lycée Nekoma pour un mini séjour au camp d'entraînement. Cette fois-ci, ils ne restaient qu'un week-end là-bas, mais la joie de passer du temps avec leurs amis de Tokyo pour jouer exclusivement au volley-ball était bien trop immense.

\- Bien, alors allons-y !

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, et tous les corbeaux de Karasuno montèrent à l'intérieur.

Ça faisait désormais une heure et demi que le bus était parti pour Tokyo, et l'enthousiasme qui avait imbibé le car au début avait disparut pour laisser place au silence de tous les garçons complètement endormis. Après tout, la plupart n'avait pas dormis de la nuit et le départ avait eut lieu à 5h30 du matin. La plupart avait la tête écrasée contre la vitre, d'autres ronflaient fortement, et certains se sont rapprochés lors de leur sommeil, comme Nishinoya qui avait la tête collée contre l'épaule de Tanaka qui bavait abondement. Seul Hinata n'avait pas l'œil fermé, fixant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux tout en ayant toutes ses pensées focalisées sur le volley. Quelque chose de pas très étonnant au fond. La joue écrasée contre sa paume, il admirait le soleil qui semblait se lever sur la ville, et il se demandait même à l'instant l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Boh, ce n'était pas si important que ça.

Il avait hâte de revoir Kenma et de lui conter leur victoire contre Aoba Johsai, leurs entraînements pour se préparer au match contre Shiratorizawa, leurs nouvelles techniques,... Il avait tellement envie de jouer, là, tout de suite, de voir le sommet, cette vue imprenable du terrain à l'autre bout du filet. Cette vue tellement incroyable, qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la revoir encore, et encore, et encore. Il frémit d'envie, commençant à se gesticuler sur son siège, et imitait un instant avec sa main libre le geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il frappait le ballon qui était envoyé pile au creux de sa main. Un «Pshh » et un «Pwah» sortirent du bout de ses lèvres dans un murmure et il émit un léger rire en sentant son cœur s'accélérer d'impatience.

Mais il se tut par la suite quand il entendit lui aussi des murmures. Il tournait la tête sur le coté, et aperçut sur le rang d'à coté, contre la vitre, Kageyama. Il ne regardait pas dehors, il avait la tête baissée vers le bas, ne faisant que regarder son portable qu'il tenait du bout de ses mains. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux noirs, et son corps entier était mou, vidé d'énergie et de vie. Hinata fixait le garçon d'un œil interrogateur, et il ressentit un sentiment étrange quand il aperçut les lèvres du passeur trembler. Pas de rage, plutôt de... _douleur_. Et pourtant ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté son écran. Hinata aurait juré l'avoir entendu déglutir, mais Kageyama semblait se ressaisir, et rangeait son téléphone dans la poche de son blouson noir du club avant de lever son visage vers le ciel, prenant une grande inspiration, (trop grande) et de soupirer profondément. Il ne bougeait pas, la tête toujours en l'air, et le roux n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard de lui.

 _Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui n'allait pas._

Il faisait jour, le soleil haut dans le ciel, et tous les joueurs de Karasuno s'inclinèrent pour saluer les joueurs de Nekoma, les deux entraîneurs des deux équipes se serrant la main pour marquer leur arrivée. Les capitaines, Daichi et Kuroo se saluèrent à leur tour, leurs têtes remplis d'arrière pensées, et les autres joueurs firent de même avec plus d'enthousiasme. Tanaka prit dans ses bras son fidèle ami à la crête Yamamoto, et Hinata quant à lui se précipita vers Kenma avec un sourire joyeux en prononçant plusieurs paroles euphoriques tellement rapidement que le pauvre numéro 5 en perdait la tête, trop peu habitué à recevoir autant d'attention d'un coup. Lev, le russe de deux mètres s'exclama en apercevant le petit spiker, et celui-ci sauta si haut en le voyant qu'il pouvait le dépasser. Ils s'échangèrent quelques phrases, la naturelle bienveillance de Hinata ayant le pouvoir d'apporter une forme de bonne humeur et de chaleur au sein du lieu.

C'était peut-être là d'où venait son surnom du «Soleil de l'équipe» en fin de compte, même si à la base de cela ce n'était qu'une métaphore pour le désigner comme le Meilleur Leurre, mais c'était bien plus que ça au final.

 **.**

\- Ça fait dix plongeons les gars !

\- Et c'est reparti...

Tanaka et Nishinoya marmonnèrent quelque chose d'indescriptible avant de plonger l'un après l'autre au sol, suivit de toute l'équipe de Karasuno qui plongèrent en file indienne avec rythme. Et Hinata grogna quand son menton heurtait violemment le sol lors de son essai. Il laissait échapper un «Aïe» en se relevant, et Noya ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Asahi se précipitait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Tu vas bien Hinata ? Demandait-il en lui frottant gentiment les cheveux

\- Oui, oui, très bien !

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois, dit Suga en s'étirant les bras

\- Le secret c'est de prendre tout l'appui sur les avant-bras et non sur les poignets, ajoutait le libéro habitué aux plongeons

Hinata lui sourit, toujours heureux de la relation qu'il avait avec ses partenaires, tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec gêne. Puis, son regard se tournait vers le milieu du terrain, où se trouvait en ce moment Kageyama, seul.

 _Encore._

Il faisait voler la balle en la faisant rebondir en l'air, le regard tourné vers le plafond, sans aucune expression traversant son visage. Aucune joie, aucun sourire, rien.

 _Comme d'habitude._

Hinata le regardait d'abord un instant, puis soudain il fronçait les sourcils, son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine de manière bien trop précipitée.

\- Oï, imbécile !

À ce surnom, Kageyama écarquillait les yeux et laissait la balle rebondir sur le coté, les bras toujours levés en l'air. Hinata s'approchait de lui, les sourcils froncés et le nez retroussé, cette tête qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était énervé.

\- Tu pourrais te concentrer, non ?

\- C'est à moi que tu parles, le nain ? S'emporta le brun en serrant les poings

\- C'est le deuxième match qu'on perd d'affiler parce que t'es pas capable de m'envoyer correctement une passe depuis qu'on est ici !

Hinata se dit qu'en le provoquant, ça l'énerverait et le boosterait à mieux jouer. Même s'il devait subir sa colère.

\- Si on continue à perdre comme ça, comment est-ce que tu veux que l'on arrive aux nationales, crétin ?!

\- Sale...

Kageyama se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, empêchant son poing de voler dans la figure de son coéquipier. Allez, vas-y si tu dois te défouler, pensait fortement le roux en se préparant à tout, Je t'en voudrais pas, si ça pouvait t'aider à aller mieux. Mais rien ne vint jamais. Kageyama fermait un instant les yeux, le visage caché par ses cheveux, puis il soupirait en se tournant dos au garçon, allant ramasser le ballon tombé au sol.

\- Je vais faire plus attention, disait-il simplement

\- … Eh ?

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Il s'approchait et plaquait le ballon contre sa poitrine en le regardant avec mépris, avant de faire claquer sa langue et de se mettre près du filet. Hinata le fixait les yeux écarquillés, complètement dérouté par ses agissements. Lui qui pour une fois aurait pu se préparer à se faire frapper...

Son cœur lui faisait mal soudainement.

\- Hinata, le ballon ! S'écria Asahi prêt à servir

\- … Hein ? Ah, euh oui, désolé !

Le spiker se raclait la gorge et lui lança le ballon avant de se mettre en place, la tête ailleurs, pas du tout concentré. Alors que c'était lui qui avait sermonné Kageyama à cause de ça.

 _Kageyama_...

Hinata poussait un hoquet de surprise quand il se rendit compte que la balle était déjà lancée, et qu'elle était déjà en train de rebondir du coté Nekoma.

 _Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, concentre-toi Shoyo. Te laisse pas perturber par lui._

Les sourcils froncés, il prit une grande inspiration et regardait chaque mouvement que l'équipe adverse pouvait faire. Envoyée en pleine vitesse, Noya le rattrapait de justesse en plongeant en avant, et Kageyama pus voir le ballon voler en sa direction. Hinata sut que c'était le moment alors il courrait aussi vite qu'il le put avant même que Kageyama ait fait sa passe. Tempo 0, se dit-il les yeux remplis de détermination. Kenma essaya de se préparer, mais la courte se passait à une vitesse incroyable, et Hinata frappait le ballon aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée au creux de sa main, atterrissant dans un recoin du terrain adverse qu'il avait put voir à temps.

Le sifflet retentit, annonçant le point pour Karasuno, et les joueurs soufflèrent de soulagement, ainsi que Hinata qui essuyait son front en sueur d'un revers de main.

\- Alors ?

Il tournait la tête vers Kageyama, lui le fixant toujours avec ce visage dépourvu d'émotions.

\- Ça te va comme concentration ?

Hinata détestait ce grain de sarcasme qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Le passeur détournait les yeux, et s'approchait un instant du capitaine.

\- Je prends une pause. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, dit-il simplement

\- Euh.. euh très bien, répondit Daichi prit au dépourvu

Ukai sifflait un temps mort, et les deux équipes purent prendre leur pause. Kageyama ne prit la peine d'aller parler aux autres, et sortit simplement du gymnase. Presque personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué, sauf bien évidemment Hinata qui avait toujours le regard rivé vers la porte ouverte du gymnase, avant de baisser les yeux en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

\- Kageyama est un peu plus froid que d'habitude, je me trompe ?

Hinata tournait la tête sur le coté, voyant son ami Kenma se mettre à ses cotés, lui aussi fixant la porte du gymnase.

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Répondit Shoyo en lâchant un soupir

Le blond lui répondit simplement par un «mmh» d'approbation.

\- C'est grave ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, dit Hinata avec une moue, J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas. C'est depuis le match contre Aoba Johsai qu'il est comme ça.

\- Bizarre. Tu t'inquiéterais pour ton ennemi mortel ?

\- Qui ? Moi ?! Répondit Hinata au tac au tac comme soudainement outré par sa remarque, Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment voir un de mes partenaires comme ça. Surtout si ça affecte son jeu, ajoutait-il en se rappelant de toutes les fautes qu'ils avaient faits jusqu'à maintenant

\- Je vois.

Kenma n'ajoutait rien d'autre, n'osant demander autre chose, et était simplement désintéressé. Après tout, il est probable que Kageyama revienne à la normale d'ici quelques jours. Et puis, il était intelligent. Il savait que ça perturbait beaucoup Hinata, mais il savait aussi que jamais il oserait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Kenma le savait, Hinata se faisait des illusions. «Kageyama est mon ennemi mortel», «Un jour je le vaincrai», «C'est moi qui resterait le plus longtemps sur le terrain», tout ça sonnait faux. Leur duo était devenu invincible, il ne pouvait rien faire sans lui, et inversement. Et puis, comment qualifié quelqu'un d'ennemi mortel alors que l'on partage tout son temps avec lui ? Hinata était encore un enfant qui avait du mal à distinguer chaque émotion, a différencier ses sentiments, ce qui fait qu'il a encore beaucoup à apprendre du monde autour de lui, et qu'il ne comprend pas tout parfois. Peut-être que s'il s'en rendait compte, ce serait plus facile pour lui de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Kenma soupirait et croisait le regard inquisiteur de Hinata. Le blond aux racines lui sourit simplement -même s'il était rare de le voir sourire- et posait une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Le temps que le match continue, tu voudrais tenter de perfectionner tes services ?

À la simple idée de jouer, des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux du plus petit et un énorme sourire grandit sur son visage. Il hochait la tête, secouant les poings comme un enfant capricieux, et ils allèrent ensemble à coté du filet pour s'entraîner. Mine de rien, dix minutes passèrent, Kageyama revint enfin, et le match put continuer pour finalement se terminer par une victoire de Karasuno au deuxième et troisième set.

La journée fut rapide par la suite de cet événement. Après le match, les deux équipes purent tous manger à l'extérieur sous un soleil lourd pour un début de printemps, puis il enchaînèrent le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à faire des matchs. Au bout du compte, tous furent complètement exténués, transpirants abondement et manquant presque d'énergie pour qu'ils aillent se doucher. Mais bien évidemment, seul Hinata continuait de crier «Encore un !» alors qu'il était sûrement le plus fatigué de tous ses coéquipiers. Ce fut Daichi qui se chargea de l'emmener dans les vestiaires en le tirant par le haut de l'oreille. Pendant le temps de douche, Tanaka et Hinata ne purent s'empêcher de rire au nez de Noya qui avait soudainement rapetisser de cinq centimètres après avoir perdu la hauteur de ses cheveux, et Ukai dut intervenir pour les faire taire.

22h34, tous les joueurs de volley se trouvaient séparés dans deux chambres communes, et dans l'une d'entre elle, ceux qui étaient dedans étaient incapables de dormir pour le moment même si la journée leur était épuisante. Kenma était en tailleur sur son lit en jouant à sa console de jeux, Kuroo allongé à coté de lui essayant d'attirer son attention, Tanaka était en train de discuter avec Yamamoto dans un coin de la pièce, Noya et Asahi parlaient entre eux également face à face sur leur lit, Sugawara lisait un de ses livres favoris, rapidement questionné par Daichi qui le surveillait, Hinata faisait rebondir un ballon de volley sur son lit en damnant le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer à cette heure-ci, et Kageyama lui était allongé dans son lit, son portable par dessus son nez, ne disant rien et ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. L'ambiance dans la pièce était très sereine, confortable, personne n'osait vraiment changer quelque chose à ce moment.

22h48, Hinata commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, et il poussait soudainement un long gémissement plaintif en laissant sa tête basculé en arrière.

\- Je m'ennuiiiiiiie !

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir. Te reposer te fera du bien, dit Daichi appuyé sur son épaule en tournant la tête vers lui

\- J'ai pas envie !, s'exclamait le roux comme un enfant, Et si on sortait en secret pour aller jouer ? Hein ?

\- Même pas un rêve, fit Noya en étirant ses bras couverts de bleus, Et puis si tu sors à cette heure-ci tu seras moins capable de jouer demain

Hinata affichait une moue boudeuse, le menton appuyé contre la paume de sa main droite, fixant un point invisible sur le coté.

\- N'empêche que je m'ennuie quand même..., marmonnait-il dans son coin

\- Et si au mieux de jouer au volley-ball, on jouait à autre chose avant de dormir ? Proposait Asahi en affichant un sourire

\- Comme ?

\- Bah.. euh...

\- Une bataille d'oreillers ? Proposait Tanaka en entrant dans la conversation

\- Et se faire engueuler par Ukai-sensei ? Très peu pour moi, dit Noya en secouant la tête

\- On n'aurait pas des jeux de sociétés ? Demandait Suga en sortant de son livre

\- Ils sont à l'autre bout du camp...

\- Un action ou vérité ! Proposait Hinata en levant le doigt

\- Trop pourri..., commentait Kuroo du coin des lèvres

Bientôt à court d'idées, les garçons soupirèrent tous un à un, utilisant leurs neurones pour trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème. Un instant de silence.

\- Et si on parlait, tout simplement ?, dit alors calmement Kenma toujours plongé dans son jeu vidéo, Ça fait passer le temps beaucoup plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

Il avait toujours le don de poser les choses, ce Kozume. Alors que cela semblait ne pas plaire à Hinata, les autres acquiescèrent, trouvant cette solution la meilleure des choses à faire. Surtout à cette heure, et pour ne pas se faire attraper par leur entraîneur. Au mieux de se retrouver chacun de leur coté, les joueurs se rassemblèrent presque tous sur les matelas à terre, discutant de tout et de rien. Des anecdotes passaient par ci, et par là, des blagues aussi mêlées aux rires, quelques potins circulaient sur la nouvelle rencontre de Noya, et Tanaka commençait même à se plaindre -encore- de sa grande sœur. Devinez qui était la seule personne à ne pas participer à la conversation ?

Kageyama continuait de regarder son portable, indifférent, et écoutait cependant, l'oreille tendue, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Mais se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous autant inintéressants les uns des autres, il se concentrait une nouvelle fois sur son écran.

\- En parlant de filles... Comment ça se passe avec Yui, Daichi ? Demandait Suga en haussant un sourcil et le poussant avec le coude l'air taquin

Les joues de ce dernier semblaient se colorer, et il fronçait les sourcils en paraissant un peu plus nerveux.

\- Qu'est-c que tu racontes Suga ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans la discution ?

\- Tu m'as l'air bien inquiet d'un coup Daichi, rit Tanaka bien fort

\- M-Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Au lieu de rire, t'aurais pas une fille qui t'intéresses toi Tanaka ? Rétorquait Noya

\- Eh ?! Du tout !

\- Et toi Asahi, c'est quoi ton style ?

\- Mon style ? Répondit le brun surpris, Bah... Euh...

\- Je t'avais vu parler avec Sonozaki l'autre jour...

\- J'aime plus les brunes, dit-il comme pour atténuer les rumeurs

\- Et toi Hinata, tu as un faible pour quelqu'un ? Demandait Tanaka en croisant les bras

Le roux, qui s'était complètement perdu dans la conversation, fut prit au dépourvu et essayait de rassembler toutes ses pensées pour répondre au chauve.

Un faible pour quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Avoir un faible, c'est un peu comme... être amoureux de quelqu'un, non ? Ce mot était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, le mot «Amour», c'était quelque chose qu'il ne percevait pas parfaitement. Aimer quelqu'un comme des couples le font, ce serait le même amour qu'il portait pour le volley ? Ou pour ses coéquipiers ? Non, sûrement pas, sinon ce serait un peu bizarre... Il n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse, n'a jamais vraiment pensé à avoir une copine puisqu'il n'a consacré son temps qu'à son sport favori. Mais Hinata n'était pas ignorant non plus.

Il se souvenait, une fois dans sa classe de quatrième, il avait trouvé une fille de sa classe très belle, et à chaque fois qu'il s'était approché d'elle il s'était sentit nerveux et sentait son cœur battre aussi fort que lorsqu'il avait le droit à une passe. Il s'en souvenait, elle s'appelait Ayu Katsuo, brune, les yeux bleus, assez populaire, Hinata se souvenait bien d'elle. Mais peu après, elle avait changé de collège et il n'en avait plus entendu parler, et l'a tout simplement oublié. Peut-être qu'il pouvait comparé cette expérience à une expérience amoureuse ? Avoir un faible pouvait sans doute se comparer à ça, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit à nouveau ce qu'il avait ressentit pour elle. Sauf avec le volley, bien sûr. Peut-être que vieux garçon, il se mariera avec un ballon, allez savoir.

\- Moi ? Finit par répondre Shoyo en clignant des yeux, Non, je ne crois pas. À vrai dire, mes pensées débordent de volley, et je ne pense à rien d'autre que ça, alors...

\- T'es assez flippant comme gosse..., marmonnait Kuroo en plissant les yeux

\- Se pourrait-il que tu puisses avoir des attirances pour les hommes ? Dit Yamamoto avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

\- … De quoi ? S'exclamait Hinata en écarquillant les yeux

Une attirance... pour les hommes ? Sa mère lui avait toujours raconté des histoires où les hommes finissaient par se marier avec les femmes, où une fille était follement amoureuse d'un garçon, la femelle chat avait un fiable pour le mâle. C'était toujours le garçon et la fille. Mais un garçon et un garçon, ou une fille et une fille, jamais elle n'en avait parler ou avait évoquer ce genre de relation. Mais en y repensant, il se souvenait qu'un jour, il avait vu dans la rue deux garçons de terminale se tenir la main. Ils étaient en couple, non ?

\- Yamamoto, soupirait Suga

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, mais... Je trouve ça un peu bizarre, dit Noya en se tenant le menton, je veux dire... que deux mecs sortent ensemble.

\- C'est dur de l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord, admis avec honnêteté Daichi

\- Vous êtes un peu dur..., dit Suga en tentant de paraître neutre

\- Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre toi Hinata ?

\- Bah... Euh...

Au moment où le roux allait répondre, tous se turent lorsqu'une couverture valsait à l'autre bout de la chambre. Étonnés, ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'auteur de ce geste. Kageyama se levait de son plumard, restant un instant debout devant les regards de tous. Hinata le fixait avec étonnement, sa respiration se bloquant au fond de sa gorge, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre, et Kageyama se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot, ni parole. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, montrant Tsukishima dans son angle.

\- Hey, vous pouvez la fermez un peu ? À coté on essaye de do-

Il se tut quand Kageyama passait sous son bras et sortit sans lui lancer un regard. Tsuki le regardait l'air obnubilé, et s'adressait à l'équipe en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends au roi ?

\- Kageyama !

Prit par l'adrénaline, Hinata se levait en manquant de se casser la figure à cause des draps, et courrait vers la sortie en poussant le grand blond. Celui-ci hurlait quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, et les autres joueurs s'entre-regardèrent avec incompréhension, Kenma fixant encore l'entrée en laissant les pensées affluer son cerveau.

 **.**

Hinata courrait dans les couloirs du camp, cherchant Kageyama comme il le put, et remarquait que la porte qui menait à l'extérieur était ouverte. Sans réfléchir, il prit une inspiration et ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte et sortit en courant à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit noire, les lampadaires étant les seules sources de lumière, et le vent était glacial, refroidissant chaque parcelle de sa peau qui avait été habituée à la chaleur de la chambre. Il soupirait, laissant un nuage de buée s'évanouir dans l'air, et il aperçut un peu plus loin face à lui le passeur qui marchait comme un corps sans âme. Hinata se bloquait et prit une inspiration.

\- Kageyama, attends !

Il s'arrêtait à coté d'un réverbère, restant droit comme un piquet en entendant la voix d'Hinata. Pendant un instant ce fut le silence, le son des moustiques se cognant aux ampoules en haut des lampadaires se faisant entendre, avant que la voix du plus grand ne résonne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi tu es partis ?

Surpris par être coupé, Kageyama se tournait vers le roux, les mains dans les poches, et le fixait. Lui, avait les poings serrés, cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa nervosité.

\- Pourquoi tu es partis ? Répétait-il un peu plus calmement, Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit simplement Kageyama

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde !

Étonné par cet argument, Kageyama ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux tandis que Hinata paniquait en tentant de se justifier.

\- Je veux dire... Depuis quelques temps quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais, et... ça affecte ton jeu, et en tant que partenaire tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas !

Les poings serrés, Hinata avait lui même du mal à avaler ce qu'il venait de dire. Kageyama, lui, continuait de le fixer.

\- Mes erreurs de tout à l'heure ont été superficielles. Je me concentrerai plus demain, c'est promis.

\- … De quoi ? Fit Hinata

\- Tu as dis que mon jeu était affecté.

\- Oui, m-mais... Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi !

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit, déçu d'en arriver à cette conclusion. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue qu'il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

Après tout, _Hinata détestait Kageyama_.

\- Et puis, pourquoi tu veux autant savoir ? Demandait le passeur en haussant un sourcil

\- Parce que...

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Parce que...

 _POURQUOI ?_

\- Tu t'énerves beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Et j'aimerais autant te voir dans ton état normal que tendu comme maintenant.

 _C'était merdique, Shoyo._

\- Je vois.

Kageyama ne posait aucune question de plus, et Hinata se damnait pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide, et baissait les yeux vers le sol. Comment pouvait-il lui dire quoique ce soit après une réponse aussi bête ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

\- Je peux savoir, alors ?

\- Non.

M'oui. Il s'en doutait.

\- Mais je ne te poserais qu'une seule question, en échange.

Hinata levait les yeux, et fixait Kageyama qui lui avait le visage caché sous ses cheveux de jais. La lumière du réverbère l'éclairait, et un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, ni joyeux, ni ironique, juste douloureux.

\- Dis, Hinata..., commençait-il, Est-ce que c'est mal, si un garçon... tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon ?

Un vent froid soufflait, secouant les cheveux roux du plus petit, et celui-ci continuait de fixer Kageyama, ouvrant un peu plus grand les yeux après qu'il ai posé cette question. Et puis pourquoi... cette question ? Il repensait soudainement à ce qu'ils s'étaient dis dans la chambre, avec les autres.

… Étais-ce par rapport à ça ?

Il repensait à cette question avec réflexion. «Est-ce que c'est mal si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon ?». Ses joues se teintèrent d'une légère couleur en y pensant.

\- Et bien... Je...

Voyant son air perdu, gêné, Kageyama perdit son sourire et fronçait les sourcils, serrant les poings qui étaient dans ses poches. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander ça.

\- Tu m'énerves. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, imbécile.

\- A-Attends ! Kageyama !

Le noiraud se stoppait dans son élan, bloquant ses jambes en laissant sa chance pour s'exprimer. Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis laissait échapper des mots non contrôlés, ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il y allait avec le cœur, sans réflexion bien pensée.

\- C'est vrai que quand j'y penses, c'est... quelque chose qui m'est inhabituel. Même bizarre comme dirait les autres.

Les poings de Kageyama se serrèrent un peu plus, et ses yeux furent cachés par ses cheveux noirs.

\- Mais, je ne crois pas pour autant que c'est mal.

À ces mots, le noiraud se détendait et levait finalement le regard vers le roux, qui lui avait un doigt posé sur son menton et les yeux levés vers le ciel, comme il le faisait quand il exprimait son opinion.

\- À vrai dire, ça ne l'ai pas du tout. Tout le monde a le droit absolu de faire ce qu'il veut ! Rien devrait empêcher deux personnes de se mettre ensemble...

Il finit par croiser les bras, soupirant.

\- Ce qu'on dit nos senpaï tout à l'heure peut paraître dur, mais c'est leur façon de _voir_ les choses. Mais je pense que, à partir du moment où deux personnes s'aiment, vraiment du fond du cœur, rien ne devrait les déranger et de les empêcher de se mettre ensemble, si ?

Tobio fixait Hinata avec surprise, portant une expression nouvelle sur son visage, puis après un court instant, il détournait les yeux en lâchant un soupir. Il ne poussait qu'un «mmh.» et Hinata finit par afficher un léger sourire, celui qu'il portait tout naturellement toute la journée.

\- Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que je...

Kageyama déglutit, faisant un pas en avant pour s'approcher de Hinata, levant la tête pour le regarder de haut.

\- J'aime les hommes.

Hinata sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, et ses épaules se contractèrent en fixant le plus grand droit dans les yeux.

\- Q-Quand tu veux dire.. «J'aime les hommes», tu veux dire...

\- Que je suis homosexuel, ouais. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.

M'ouais, ça expliquait la situation maintenant.

\- J'ai grandi dans une famille homophobe. Mes grands-parents étaient religieux, et mes parents m'ont toujours appris les valeurs de la vie et de l'amour. Et à chaque fois qu'on croisait un couple gay dans la rue quand j'étais petit, ils me répétaient sans cesse que c'était mal. Que c'était mal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que toi.

Kageyama baissait les yeux, et Hinata le regardait étrangement, comme attentif à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Alors quand j'ai commencé à ressentir pour la première fois de l'attirance pour un garçon de ma classe de cinquième, j'ai pris peur en pensant que c'était mal, et que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais.

 _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Kageyama._

\- Mais bizarrement, je l'assumais parfaitement en le gardant pour moi, même si ça faisait plusieurs années que je suis dans le club de volley masculin. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes parents, et je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ?

Kageyama poussait un rire qui était en réalité un soupir par le nez, et haussait un sourcil.

\- Parce que personne n'a dit ce que tu viens de me dire. Ça fait plaisir d'entendre... que ce n'est pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui était sur le point de me supplier pour savoir pourquoi j'étais parti, crétin ?

Hinata marmonnait quelque chose d'inintelligible, ne supportant pas son coté hypocrite. Voyant sa tête, Kageyama ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait, et le roux finit par arrêter de se plaindre, le regardant un instant. En l'espace d'un moment, Kageyama n'était plus froid ni distant, mais juste comme avant, aimant le taquiner et prenant du plaisir à faire ce qu'il voulait.

En l'espace d'un moment, il avait oublié _ce quelque chose_ qui lui faisait du mal.

\- Ne le répète à personne, finit par dire Tobio, Je te fais confiance.

 _Je te fais confiance._ Hinata semblait surpris par cette phrase, ne sachant quoi dire ni comment réagir. Pourtant, son cœur avait raté un battement.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je le répéterai pas, imbécile, répondit automatiquement Hinata en fronçant les sourcils et se penchant en avant

\- T'as intérêt, Baka.

 _«Est-ce que c'est mal, si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon ?»_

Cette phrase continuait de tourner dans l'esprit du plus petit, comme si cette question, qu'il ne s'était jamais posé dans sa vie, le perturbait et l'empêcher de penser correctement. Pourquoi ça le rendait aussi nerveux ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite! :D En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, la suite arrivera surement en fin de semaine! bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE IV_

 _« Est-ce que c'est mal si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon ? »_

 _Hinata fixait Kageyama devant lui, il lui tournait le dos, et sa voix semblait résonner tout autour d'eux. Il faisait noir, seul une ampoule par dessus le passeur illuminait l'endroit. Hinata le regardait, ne sachant quoi dire et soudain, l'ampoule éclata et les plongeait dans le noir le plus total._

 _« Tu aimerais essayer, Hinata ? »_

Soudain, les rideaux s'ouvrirent, et tous les joueurs de Karasuno qui dormaient grognèrent à cause de la lumière du jour qui entrait dans la chambre. Asahi poussait un cri peu masculin, Noya et Tanaka plaquèrent leur oreiller contre leur tête, et les autres poussèrent des plaintes contre Suga qui avait ouvert les rideaux. Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux, et se redressait aussitôt sur son lit en prenant une inspiration, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un cauchemar. Il restait un instant bloqué dans sa position, reprenant son souffle et se remémorait petit à petit son rêve pour le moins étrange.

La langue pâteuse, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche en sentant une horrible envie de nausée au fond de sa gorge. Quelle abominable sensation.

\- Allez, tout le monde debout bande feignasses, dit alors Tsukishima à la porte déjà habillé

\- On arriiiiiive..., marmonnait Yamamoto en se tournant sur son matelas

\- DEBOUT !

Kuroo arrivait et renversait le lit de son coéquipier en pouffant de rire en ayant vu sa tête écrasée contre le parquet. Daichi s'étirait et finit par se mettre debout, faisant craquer son dos avant de faire le tour de la chambre, les réveillant un à un.

\- Tout va bien Hinata ?

\- Hein ? Euh... ouais...

Sawamura perdit son sourire, et se penchait vers son cadet, lui frottant amicalement les cheveux.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Ah ? Euh, si. C'est juste que... J'ai une crampe à l'estomac.

\- Si t'as envie de vomir, cours aux toilettes, compris ? Dit brusquement le capitaine en s'écartant

\- Mmh. Compris.

Il sourit, puis s'éloigna, Hinata poussant un long soupir en tournant la tête sur sa gauche. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir Kageyama encore endormi à coté de lui. En effet, le numéro 9 était déjà parti et Hinata ne pus s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau cet arrière-goût bizarre au fond de sa bouche.

 **.**

9h42. À peine ayant finis leur petit déjeuner, Tanaka et Noya commencèrent leur journée par draguer Shimizu sous les regards gênés de Yachi, Kuroo et Kenma étaient à l'extérieur en train de discuter à coté du terrain de badminton où se trouvaient les trois terminales de Karasuno qui s'envoyaient des passes, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi en train de les fixer. Presque tous étaient surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Hinata jusqu'à présent hurler à ses senpaï de jouer avec eux. En réalité, il était dans le gymnase, faisant rebondir un ballon de volley contre le mur en le frappant à chaque fois qu'il revenait. Ce besoin pressant de solitude était inhabituel pour lui, mais cela ne les inquiétait pas pour autant puisque comme certaines personnes, il avait parfois besoin de s'entraîner seul. Comme la fois où il était parti s'entraîner avec le professeur Ukai, le père de leur entraîneur actuel.

Kageyama ouvrait la porte du gymnase et fixait un instant le roux, celui-ci tournant la tête vers lui. Le ballon rebondit au sol sans que le spiker ne le frappe à nouveau, et les deux adolescents ne firent que se fixer droit dans les yeux. Les mains dans les poches, indifférent, Kageyama finit par considérer le panier remplis de ballons de volley-ball.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner avant le match de cet aprem' ?

Hinata affichait un grand sourire et hochait la tête. Ils s'entraînèrent durant une bonne heure et demi, se balançant quelques insultes et poussant des cris de joie lorsqu'ils s'amélioraient, et après leur repas de midi, d'autres guerres des poubelles commencèrent et se continuèrent jusqu'à la fin de journée. Kageyama avait été concentré, essayant de faire gagner l'équipe à chaque set, et Hinata crut pendant un instant qu'il allait mieux, et qu'il était redevenu comme avant. En l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'il était à nouveau heureux.

 _Mais il avait tout faux._

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Tokyo, et le car arrivait bientôt au camp, les élèves de Karasuno étant déjà au parking avec leurs valises. Tout le monde se saluaient comme ils se le devaient, sauf Yamamoto et Tanaka qui pleuraient en se serrant dans les bras comme deux enfants. Kenma dit un «Vivement que l'on se revoie Shoyo » au roux, et celui-ci affichait un grand sourire en hochant la tête, acquiesçant avant qu'ils fassent un high five. Ils montèrent tous à bord du car, et leur retour commençait alors.

Au départ, Hinata avait l'intention de se mettre à coté de Kageyama cette fois-ci, mais en ayant vu son ambition de rester seul, il s'était résigné à rester sur l'autre rangée, comme d'habitude. Et puis pourquoi vouloir se mettre à coté de lui ?

 _Hinata détestait Kageyama._

Tout le monde avait quelqu'un à coté de soi, et à chaque fois, seuls Hinata et Kageyama se retrouvaient chacun de leur coté au fond du car. Le voyage se faisait un peu plus long que celui d'arrivée, et Hinata soupirait en regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux alors que les autres à l'avant discutaient entre eux en essayant de déranger le chauffeur. Après un temps à entendre leurs rires, il tournait -un peu trop- naturellement la tête vers Kageyama de l'autre coté. Lui aussi avait les yeux fixés sur le paysage, le menton collé contre sa paume de main, et il ne disait rien. Comme d'habitude. Mais contrairement à l'allée, il n'avait pas l'air triste et n'avait pas son regard rivé sur son téléphone.

Son téléphone...

Il l'avait de plus en plus sur lui, et la veille il ne faisait regarder ce qu'il y avait dessus. De plus, à l'allée, s'il était mal, c'était à cause de ce qu'il y avait dessus. Une idée lui vint en tête. Hinata se dit que s'il arrivait à se procurer son téléphone, il saurait enfin pourquoi Kageyama était aussi froid ces temps-ci. C'est peut-être mal, se dit-il, Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ses affaires. Mais s'il le découvrait, ce serait plus facile à trouver une solution, un moyen pour l'aider à aller mieux ! Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il fallait penser... C'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça, et pas pour soit.

Hinata affichait un léger sourire machiavélique au coin de la bouche, élaborant déjà un plan pour réussir à avoir son téléphone sans se faire choper. Kageyama, lui, continuait de regarder à l'extérieur, soupirant en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, cette chose qui le hantait depuis quelques jours déjà.

 _« Tu es dégueulasse, Tobio. »_

Son cœur se serrait en repensant à ces simples mots. J'aurais tellement eu envie que tu ne me dise jamais ça, pensait-il.

 _« Tu me donnes envie de vomir. »_

Oui, moi aussi.

 **.**

 _extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 23 février 2007_

« Aujourd'hui, on est allé en ville avec maman et papa pour aller chercher des affaires au magasin de vêtements. J'avais envie de prendre un uniforme de sport pour pouvoir m'entraîner au volley, mais maman avait dis que j'étais encore jeune, et que je devrais mieux me concentrer sur mes notes, et que je devais continuer à aller à l'église avec papi et mamie.

Je n'avais plus envie d'aller à l'église. La dernière fois je m'étais énervé contre le fils du prêtre, un vrai prétentieux. Je ne l'aimais pas.

En sortant du magasin avec mes parents, on avait vu dans la rue deux garçons se tenir la main. Ils se souriaient, parlaient entre eux avec douceur, j'avais jamais vu deux garçons être aussi proche. Je les avais regardé longuement, et quand maman m'avait vu, elle m'a tout de suite sermonné, en disant que c'était pas bien, et que ces personnes iront en enfer. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle m'avait dis que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal […] »

 **.**

Le lendemain de leur retour à Miyagi, 7h01. Hinata levait les deux pieds en l'air lorsque son vélo descendait la grande pente qui menait à son lycée. Les cheveux au vent, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, Hinata poussait un cri de joie suivit d'un rire avant de rentrer dans la ville. Il ralentissait, sifflant l'air de la musique qui passait dans ses écouteurs et finit par arriver à Karasuno.

Il sautillait jusqu'au gymnase, dans le couloir qui le séparait du lycée, chantonnant une vieille comptine, et il s'arrêtait soudainement à mi-chemin quand il aperçut au loin Kageyama, son sac a bandoulière sur le dos, les mains dans les poches et dos à lui. Il ne semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Hinata affichait un sourire, puis prit une inspiration.

\- Ka-

\- Regarde, c'est lui..

Hinata se tut aussitôt, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage en entendant deux élèves de la classe de Kageyama discuter entre eux, en dehors du passage qui séparait les deux bâtiments.

\- Qui ? Le brun ?

\- Ouais. Kageyama. Le gars au cœur de pierre.

\- Il est si froid que ça ?

\- T'as même pas idée. C'est à se demander comment les autres membres du club peuvent le supporter...

\- Un de mes potes de Aoba Johsai qui était dans son collège m'a aussi dit des choses pas très sympas sur lui..

Hinata fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings en écoutant ses horribles choses. Kageyama, lui, s'était arrêté dans sa marche.

 _Le gars au cœur de pierre._

La sonnerie résonnait et les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent avant de s'échanger encore quelques paroles et de partir pour rentrer dans le lycée, passant à coté de Hinata sans lui lancer un regard. Ne t'énerves pas, se répétait-il sans cesse. Hinata prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et en levant les yeux face à lui il fut soudainement surpris quand il vit Kageyama continuer sa marche tranquillement jusqu'au gymnase, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce que ces gars avaient dit. Hinata ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. À sa place, je me serais sûrement énervé, se dit-il en tirant une moue.

\- Kageyama !

Entrant dans les vestiaires, Hinata posait son sac en s'approchant du noiraud qui était en train de se changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupirait-il

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Il enfilait son t-shirt blanc et soufflait en fermant les yeux, attendant simplement qu'Hinata pose sa question.

\- Je pensais que tu étais méchant qu'avec moi. Mais tu l'es en longueur de journée, non ?

Kageyama ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par cette question, puis détournait les yeux.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a appelé le Roi du terrain, ne fais pas l'idiot tu veux.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je pensais que tu avais changé et que tu arriverais à être un peu plus sociable.

\- D'où tu tires cette idée au juste ?

Hinata posait ses mains sur ses hanches fixant Kageyama comme s'il était bête, et parlait d'une voix évidente.

\- Tu n'es plus le Roi du terrain, Baka. Et tu as changé depuis le début d'année.

Kageyama le fixait un instant puis fronçait les sourcils, faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Hinata.

À cette phrase, le roux laissait ses mains retomber le long de son corps, le fixant l'air déçu. Il devait se l'admettre, Kageyama avait raison. Ils jouaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, passaient leur temps libre ensemble, mais malgré tout, Hinata ne savait pas grand chose sur lui. J'aimerais pourtant en apprendre plus sur toi, pensait Shoyo en soupirant, J'aimerais te connaître. J'aimerais...

Arrêter de te détester.

Mais tu es mon rival. _Hinata détestait Kageyama._

\- Je vais sur le terrain. Ne tarde pas trop, d'accord.

\- D'accord !

Kageyama sortit des vestiaires, et Shoyo soupirait en s'asseyant sur le banc, se passant une main dans ses cheveux de feu.

 _Kageyama..._

\- Pourquoi..

 _Kageyama._

\- Je ne fais que penser à lui ces temps-ci.. ?

 _Kageyama._

Hinata grognait et sentit sa tête entière chauffer.

\- C'est ridicule. Fais chier...

Au moment où il était sur le point de se déshabiller, Hinata considérait un instant le sac de Kageyama à coté de lui. Il fronçait les sourcils, jetait un rapide regard vers la porte fermée, puis soudain se jetait sur le sac, ouvrant toutes les poches à la recherche de son téléphone. C'était le moment ou jamais, après tout. Il cherchait partout, plus sérieux qu'un détective, et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux quand il le trouvait enfin. L'ayant dans les mains, il s'asseyait correctement sur le banc en mettant l'écran juste sous son nez, tirant la langue sur le coté avec sournoiserie. Mais à peine l'écran allumé, il dût chercher son mot de passe. Il réfléchit un instant puis tapait tout naturellement «Haikyuu.» (*volley-ball)

\- Tu es trop prévisible, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner le roux avec fierté

Il tombait alors sur le menu principale, et cherchait en premier dans ses photos, où il tombaient sur mille et une photo sur le volley, ou sur des photos de sa famille. Ce n'était certainement pas là qu'il fallait chercher. Hinata sursautait quand un ballon de volley cognait contre le mur d'à coté, les grincements des chaussures de Kageyama se faisant entendre des vestiaires.

Traîne pas, se dit le roux. Le second réflexe qu'il eut, ce fut de regarder dans les messages. C'est mal ce que tu fais, Shoyo. Soudain, quelque chose l'intriguait. À peine arrivé dans les messages, Hinata perçu ce numéro, où il n'y avait absolument aucun nom écrit, le seul où le numéro était affiché. Les sourcils froncés, Hinata regardait alors le dernier message envoyé par ce numéro inconnu.

 _« Tu es dégueulasse, Tobio. »_

 _« Je sais »_ avait répondu Kageyama

 _« Tu me donnes envie de vomir. »_

Hinata frissonnait, ce fut les derniers messages qui restaient. Son cœur se serrait.

\- Oï, Hinata.

Le spiker paniquait, faisant voler le portable en l'air avant de le rattraper et de le planquer derrière son dos quand Tanaka, Daichi et Suga entraient dans les vestiaires.

\- Bonjour ! Hurlait le roux en se dressant droit comme un piquet

\- Pas la peine de gueuler, ronchonnait Tanaka

\- Tout va bien ? Demandait Suga

\- Dans le meilleur des mondes, répondit le roux

Il reculait d'un pas et se penchait en arrière, glissant du bout des doigts le portable de Kageyama dans son sac ouvert.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien vu du tout.

\- Bien, alors, prêt à travailler ?

\- Oui ! Hurlait Hinata en levant les bras en l'air, déterminé

Cependant, durant tout l'entraînement de l'après-midi, Hinata n'arrivait pas à adresser la parole à Kageyama, les messages qu''il avait lu circulant encore dans sa tête. Il y avait ça, mais aussi les choses qu'avaient dis les gars de sa classe. « Le gars au cœur de pierre. ». En réalité, tout était en train de perturber Hinata. Les messages, les paroles des deux garçons, son comportement glacial,... Hinata en perdait la tête, et se demandait même pourquoi il s'en faisait autant pour le passeur. Puis, Noya hurlait un « Roller thunder ! » faisant frissonner le roux qui sautillait d'excitation à coté de son aîné, oubliant partiellement le cas Kageyama.

Mais cela revint vite à la charge quand la nuit tomba finalement, et que tout le monde dû repartir chez soi. Et comme chaque soir, Kageyama et Hinata faisaient le chemin ensemble, habitant dans le même quartier. Ils ne s'échangeaient aucune parole, Tobio regardant le ciel les mains dans les poches, alors que Hinata regardait le sol, les mains tenant son vélo dont les roues cliquetaient sans cesse lorsqu'ils marchaient. Les étoiles étaient bien visibles, le vent n'était pas si froid que ça, même agréable, et Hinata se permettait même de lâcher un lourd soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandait soudainement Kageyama contre tout attente

\- … Hein ? S'écriait le roux en écarquillait les yeux

\- Je sais reconnaître quand quelque chose te tracasse. Alors vas-y, déballe.

Hinata ravalait sa salive, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant désormais plus échapper au passeur. Que devait-il dire ? Faire ? Lui répondre négativement ? Non. Kageyama ne pouvait pas lâcher le morceau une fois qu'il le tenait. Alors Hinata soupirait simplement.

\- Je voulais savoir... Tu as bien entendu ce qu'on dit ces gars tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ?

Autant commencer par ce sujet. Kageyama regardait ailleurs, haussant les épaules.

\- Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit Hinata outré, Tu aurais pu leur faire peur avec ton regard tu sais, ou... ou les provoquer comme tu le fais !

Hinata avait l'air beaucoup trop enthousiaste à cette idée. Ce qui faisait sourire Kageyama, mais bien sûr, il souriait de manière à ce que le plus petit ne le voit pas, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Non, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

-... Pourquoi ? Ce qu'ils ont dit à ton sujet ne t'as pas énervé ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas un tout petit peu ?!

\- Non.

Hinata le fixait avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas, et Kageyama soupirait, résigné à devoir lui expliquer.

\- Tu sais comment je suis. Je suis... colérique, maussade, insociable, je ne supporte simplement pas les gens.

Hinata ne répondit pas.

\- Les gens de ma classe n'ont jamais osé m'approcher, et m'ont même donné ce surnom: Le gars au cœur de pierre.

-... Cœur de pierre ? Répétait Hinata en le murmurant, C'est vraiment nul comme surnom...

\- Je m'en fous. Tu vois Hinata, je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre. Au contraire, dit-il alors, Je suis satisfait.

À ces mots, Hinata écarquillait les yeux et se stoppait, le cliquetis des roues de son vélo s'arrêtant dans le silence. Remarquant son arrêt, Kageyama finit par s'arrêter à son tour à quelques mètres devant lui, restant dos à lui avant de finalement lui faire face.

\- … Satisfait ? Dit Hinata l'air inquisiteur

\- Mmh. En fait, c'est ce que je voulais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kageyama le regardait droit dans les yeux, puis finit par lâcher un soupir.

\- Je me suis construit cette armure, cette muraille volontairement. Cette muraille de pierre qui m'entoure, je l'ai battis moi-même, et si je l'ai fais c'est pour que personne ne puisse la détruire. Je ne supporterai pas être dépendant de quelqu'un. Alors ce surnom, «Cœur de pierre », je suis content de l'avoir parce que ça montre que cette armure est efficace.

\- Je ne saisis pas, dit alors Hinata en secouant la tête, Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Kageyama réfléchis un instant.

\- Par fierté, je suppose.

 _Arrête de mentir, Tobio._

\- C'est simplement ça.

 _Arrête de mentir._

Hinata le fixait, puis soudainement ses prises sur le guidon de son vélo se serrèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Et donc, tu es content de savoir que.. les autres pensent que tu es insensible ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça te va si ils croient tous que tu ne ressens aucune émotion ?

\- Exactement.

\- Que tu resteras à jamais froid comme de la pierre ?

\- Tu as tout compris.

Hinata serrait les dents très fort, et levait haut la tête, fixant Kageyama avec détermination.

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Kageyama, dit-il alors la voix haute et bien audible, Mais moi je sais la vérité.

Kageyama perdit son air froid et mauvais, et ouvrit grand les yeux, prit de court.

\- Comment ça ?

Hinata sourit.

\- Tu peux dire autant de fois que tu le souhaites que tu ne ressens rien, que tu as un cœur de pierre, mais je sais bien au fond de moi que c'est faux. J'en suis certain.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dis ça.

\- Je vois bien comment tu es heureux quand tu joues au volley, à quel point tu es frustré quand tu dois sortir du terrain, j'ai vu cette détermination à chaque fois qu'on affrontait un match pour finalement réussir à là où on en est. J'ai vu que tu étais à l'aise, et content d'être avec toute notre équipe, et comment tu as été effrayé d'échouer aux examens du premier trimestre quand on était supposé aller à Tokyo. J'ai vu cette tristesse quand on a perdu contre Aoba Johsai, et aussi cet espoir quand on a participé au tournoi du printemps. J'ai vu tout ça.

Kageyama ne sut quoi dire, tout simplement à court de mots par ce que disait le roux.

\- Tu as des sentiments, tu ressens les choses, et peut-être mieux que quiconque. Mais la chose est que tu refuses de les montrer, et tu as décidé de les cacher derrière cette muraille de pierre que tu t'es construite.

Hinata affichait un autre sourire, essayant de paraître le plus persuasif possible, et agrippait son t-shirt à là où se trouvait son cœur d'une main.

\- Tu es de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus dur, et de plus en plus distant ces temps-ci. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, et peu importe ce que c'est, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que tu te sentes mieux ! Et je ferais tout pour que tout le monde comprenne que tu n'es pas fait de marbre ! Je le promets !

L'air décidé, les yeux fermés, Hinata paraissait vraiment sûr de lui. Même un peu trop. Après avoir entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit, Kageyama rit, ce qui semblait à un soupir par le nez, et détournait le regard en évitant de croiser celui du roux.

\- Pff. Fais comme tu veux, imbécile.

Puis, Kageyama se retournait et continuait son chemin. En réalisant cela, Hinata poussait un « attends ! » avant de courir en tenant son vélo dans ses paumes, rattrapant le garçon en marchant à nouveau à ses cotés.

Tobio lui lançait un rapide regard, et ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi se donner de la peine pour lui ? Lui même ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement ressentir les choses, alors pourquoi lui en était si persuadé ? À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus à l'abri du regard du roux, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser. Mais il le savait, le roux ne devrait pas affronter cette personnalité froide qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Il ne devait pas se battre à mains nus contre ce mur de pierre. Il ne devait pas s'occuper de lui.

 _Tu vas te faire du mal, Hinata._

* * *

 **Petite note, les "extraits du journal de Tobio K." apparaitront maintenant chaque chapitre. Pourquoi? Cela permettra de connaitre par nous même ce qui lui arrive, et de connaitre un peu mieux ses sentiments de son point de vue :D Une idée inspirée du livre "Carrie" !**

 **Review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite! bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE V_

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 2 mai 2011:_

« Ça fait un mois que je suis rentré au collège Kitagawa Daiichi. Je me sens ni nerveux, ni mal à l'aise dans cet établissement, je suis juste normal. Au début, je ne parlais à personne. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire des amis. Puis je suis entré au club de volley-ball, et j'ai fais la connaissance de beaucoup de garçons qui jouaient depuis presque plus longtemps que moi. Je n'ai pourtant pas envie de leur parler, je suis comme ça, j'ai vraiment un caractère de merde. Et puis il y a un garçon qui est venu me voir. Il s'appelle Oikawa Tooru. Il est brun, les yeux marron, plus grand que moi, et il sourit tout le temps. Il m'énerve à toujours être de bonne humeur. […] »

 **.**

Les examens de fin de trimestre approchaient déjà à grand pas. En arrivant le matin au gymnase, tous les joueurs n'avaient eu le temps de se changer que l'entraîneur Ukai et Takeda-sensei les appelèrent, et ils se rassemblèrent tous. Hinata regardait tout le monde, paniquant à l'idée d'être rappeler à l'ordre, et tous s'assirent en tailleur pour regarder Ukai qui avait les bras croisés.

\- Comme vous le savez, les examens approchent bien rapidement. Et nous savons bien que vous avez tous du mal à vous concentrer à cause du match contre Shiratorizawa qui approche aussi à grand pas, et encore plus pour ceux qui ont déjà du mal avec les cours.

Hinata et Kageyama se sentirent frustrés quand le regard de l'entraîneur croisèrent les siens.

\- Je ne veux pas que je vous fassiez la même erreur qu'à Tokyo: Vous mettre à réviser seulement quelques jours avant les tests étaient bien trop risquer. Il est hors de question que je me fasses encore réprimander par le directeur.

\- On est désolé Ukai-sensei, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sugawara

\- Mais comme le dernier match est plus tard que les examens, j'ai décidé de réduire les heures de club pour que vous puissiez révisez.

\- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent Hinata, Kageyama, Noya et Tanaka à l'unisson avec effarement

\- Ré-Réduire les heures ? Fit alors Shoyo en manquant de faire un malaise

\- Oui. Vous aurez volley de 9h le matin, et à partir de 16h l'après-midi pour finir au plus tard à 18h. Ça fait plusieurs heures en moins, puisque vous avez l'habitude de terminer beaucoup plus tard et de commencer plus tôt, mais c'est pour votre bien, et surtout pour la santé mentale de certains...

Soudain Hinata se sentit défaillir, et il se levait en se jetant aux pieds de l'entraîneur, s'inclinant et se relevant à chaque mot qu'il prononçait un mot.

\- Je vous en pris Ukai-sensei, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! Que va devenir ma vie maintenant !

\- Il est vraiment timbré, commentait Tsukishima en affichant un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres

\- Mais relèves-toi Hinata ! Paniquait aussitôt Ukai en levant les coudes en l'air, Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais arrêté le club ! Et puis ça voudrait dire que tu pourras jouer deux fois plus quand on reprendra le rythme normal !

\- Lève toi, imbécile ! S'écria Kageyama en le tirant par le haut de l'oreille, Hinata poussant de très hauts « Aïe ! »

\- Tout ça pour conclure, réprit Ukai en reprenant son souffle, Ne profitez pas de ces heures pour vous fatiguez, mais pour réussir vos examens.

\- Compris sensei ! S'écrièrent tous en levant la tête

 **.**

Hinata n'écoutait pas vraiment la professeur d'anglais qui faisait cours. Il était déçu, et ronchon à l'idée de devoir jouer moins désormais. Lui qui aimait tellement le volley, il avait vraiment du mal à s'y résigner. Mordillant le bout de son stylo, il jetait un regard à la fenêtre trois rangées plus loin, et regardait les cerisiers dont les pétales tombaient doucement et qui virevoltaient dans les airs avec légèreté. C'était beau. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de chose auparavant.

Il sourit.

\- Au mieux de rêvasser, Hinata, tu voudrais bien me lire cette phrase ?

Le roux bondit sur sa chaise en sortant de ses pensées, manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec le bouchon de son stylo. Il marmonnait un instant, puis se raclait la gorge en se sentant presque aussi stresser qu'avant un match.

\- Euh... euh... _I_... _want you to_... _Know_..

\- On ne prononce pas le « _K_ », Hinata. Pour la centième fois.

La classe rit, et le roux se passait une main confuse dans ses cheveux, balbutiant un « désolé » alors que la prof soupirait de désespoir. Alors elle se levait et annonçait à la classe qu'elle distribuait les résultats de leur devoir d'essai. J'suis mal barré, se dit Hinata en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Puis soudain, il pâlit et devint aussi blanc qu'un linge quand sa copie glissait devant ses yeux, la note inscrite dessus aussi rouge qu'une pompe à incendie.

« 21/40 »

Crise cardiaque.

Il fallait au minimum 30 points pour réussir les examens.

La sonnerie résonnait dans le lycée, et tous les élèves sortirent de la classe alors que Hinata semblait bloqué sur sa chaise, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Sortant de la classe l'air dépité, il marchait lentement dans le couloir en regardant au bout de ses mains son devoir. Si le capitaine Sawamura apprenait pour sa note, il se ferait réprimandé, et réellement interdit de volley jusqu'à ce que son niveau s'améliore. Non, tout sauf ça ! Pensait Hinata en sentant ses oreilles chauffer. Puis, il poussait un hoquet quand il percutait Kageyama devant lui. Il reculait d'un pas, fixant le passeur qui était dos à lui.

\- Désolé, Kageyama !

Sous sa surprise, il ne bougeait pas. Hinata haussait un sourcil, et se postait devant le plus grand en s'apercevant que lui aussi était blanc.

\- Kageyama !

Il aperçut entre ses mains son devoir de littérature japonaise. « 23/40 ». Et en voyant ça, Hinata ne put de s'empêcher de pouffer en plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour empêcher les rires de s'échapper. Lui qui se croyait toujours meilleur que les autres, voilà qui était bien fait pour lui ! Mais bon, tu as eu moins que lui Shoyo, se dit le roux en reprenant ses esprits et palissant à vue d'œil.

\- Toi aussi... ? Dit Hinata en baissant la tête vers le bas l'air dépité

Le plus grand ne répondit pas. Puis, après un instant de silence mortuaire, la main de Kageyama se serrait et froissait la feuille de papier qu'il tenait tellement fort qu'elle finit par se pliait. Il ravalait sa salive, les veines pulsantes, et grognait avant d'écarter le nain en le poussant un peu trop fortement.

\- Je vais me rattraper. Je n'échouerais pas une nouvelle fois.

Les pas lourds, il s'éloignait les poings serrés alors que Hinata se redressait en se frottant son épaule devenue douloureuse. Il aurait pu être plus doux quand même, se dit le roux en marmonnant dans son coin. Il aurait voulu le rattraper, mais il n'osait courir vers lui. Après tout, s'il était parti sans lui avoir rien demandé, c'était pour une raison, non ? Hinata avait essayé de se convaincre le fait que Kageyama était redevenu comme avant, mais malgré la discution qu'il avait eu cette nuit, à Tokyo, il était toujours aussi froid et distant qu'il était depuis peu.

« _Est-ce que c'est mal, si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon ?_ »

Hinata était pourtant sûr qu'après s'être confessé, le passeur deviendrait plus proche et moins maussade. Du moins, il l'avait _espéré_. Mais Kageyama ne semblait pas oublier cette chose qui lui faisait du mal, et ne voulait pas redevenir comme avant. Hinata avait espéré pouvoir... fracturer sa muraille.

 _« Cœur de pierre. »_

Une boule se formait dans l'estomac du roux, fixant le numéro 9 partir.

Non. Son cœur n'est pas de pierre, je le sais. Hinata fermait les poings, et gonflait ses poumons à bloc. Je dois trouver une solution, trouver un moyen de régler son problème, se dit-il. Mais comment ? Devait-il trouver un moyen de le rassurer et de lui redonner confiance ? Un moyen de lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas ? Un moyen de découvrir par lui-même le problème, de manière à le régler plus facilement ? Il ne savait pas, Hinata détestait cette situation. Il regardait un instant son test d'anglais qui se trouvait dans ses mains, et il soupirait.

11h32. Kageyama appuyait sur les boutons du distributeur, et il attendait un instant avant qu'une brique de lait finisse par tomber. Il la prit, plantait la paille, et commençait à boire tout en fixant le terrain à coté, là où d'ordinaire, Hinata et Sugawara s'entraînaient en s'envoyant des passes. Il s'appuyait contre le mur à coté du distributeur, et fermait les yeux en restant silencieux, comme s'il savourait le fait d'être seul et au calme. Du coup, il se mit à réfléchir, à penser simplement, et toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent sur une seule chose. Et en pensant à l'origine de son changement de comportement, son cœur lui fit mal.

Non, n'oublie pas Tobio, tu as un cœur de pierre. Rien ne peut t'atteindre maintenant.

-Kageyama !

Le noiraud écrasait aussitôt sa brique, et il faillit s'étouffer alors que le petit Hinata courrait vers lui, la main levée en l'air. Sans réelle raison valable, Kageyama fut soulagé de ne plus se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Seuls, lui et sa douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Idiot.

Hinata se redressait face à lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Comme d'habitude.

\- Dis, tu es nulle en littérature japonaise ?

Aussitôt, Kageyama ouvrit grand les yeux, et les nerfs apparurent déjà sur son visage, près à s'énerver contre le roux. Et avant même qu'il puisse rétorquer quelque chose, le numéro 10 continuait de parler.

\- C'est une des matières que je maîtrise le plus ! Je m'étais dis que je pourrais t'aider à améliorer ton niveau, et comme tu es vraiment doué en anglais, tu pourrais m'aider toi aussi ! Un peu comme on avait fait au premier trimestre !

Kageyama le fixait un sourcil haussé.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que si toi ou moi ne réussissons pas les examens, on sera suspendus du club de volley-ball !

À cette idée, le passeur déglutit. Il détournait les yeux, haussant les épaules.

\- On a qu'à demander à Yachi de nous aider. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord.

\- Euh... ouais, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je m'étais dis...

Hinata se passait une main derrière sa nuque, et levait les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Je n'oserais pas lui demander cette fois-ci, elle aussi elle doit réviser. Alors... on devrait se débrouiller par nous même.

\- Super, dit ironiquement Kageyama en inspirant une nouvelle fois sur sa paille

\- Comme on finit plus tôt aujourd'hui, tu aimerais venir chez moi pour que l'on révise ?

Le plus grand écarquillait les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette invitation. Son cerveau un instant un mode pause, il ouvrit et fermait la bouche comme une carpe, avant de finalement reprendre son sérieux.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Ouais, continuait de dire Hinata avec un sourire, Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ?! Hurlait aussitôt Kageyama sur la défensive

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Bah ! Euh...

Il ne sut vraiment répondre, en fin de compte. La sonnerie sonnait soudainement, et Kageyama regardait un instant les interphones accrochés aux piliers, et Hinata affichait un sourire saugrenu avant de donner un coup dans l'épaule du passeur, levant ensuite le point en l'air.

\- Parfait alors ! Attends moi après l'entraînement, Ja-ne !

Puis il partit en sautant presque, Kageyama le regardant s'éloigner en poussant un soupir désespéré et fatigué.

 **.**

18h11. Tanaka et Noya furent les premiers à sortirent des vestiaires du gymnase, mais ils furent rapidement poursuivi par Sawamura qui hurlait contre les deux premières, le poing en l'air et les vêtements complètement trempés. Suga et Asahi rirent à son nez, essayant d'éviter la fureur de leur capitaine, et Tsukishima soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel, rapidement suivit de Yamaguchi. Kageyama et Hinata regardait la dispute avec beaucoup d'amusement -particulièrement Hinata- et après avoir parler avec le reste de l'équipe sur un bout de chemin, tous finirent par se séparer, sauf Hinata et Kageyama qui comme d'habitude continuèrent leur chemin ensemble. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils ne séparèrent pas mais ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à finalement arriver devant la maison de Hinata.

Kageyama fixait le temps que le roux dépose son vélo le porche de la maison, puis quand il revint, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Au moment où il entrait, Kageyama sentit aussitôt une vague de chaleur recouvrir entièrement son corps, et l'atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable imprégnait déjà son humeur. Ça sentait merveilleusement bon le Mochi, un gâteau de riz, et Kageyama entendait les crépitements de la poêle, le son de la télé qui devait être allumé, et aussi des bruits de pas qui courraient dans la maison, comme ceux d'un enfant.

\- Je suis rentré ! Criait Hinata en enlevant ses chaussures

Kageyama fit de même, et à peine sa voix ayant résonné, que les bruits de pas s'accélèrent pour s'approcher de l'entrée.

\- Shooooooo !

Une petite tête rousse apparut et soudainement sauta aux jambes de Hinata, celui-ci râlant un instant avant de rire nerveusement.

\- Natsu ! Lâche-moi s'il te plait !

La petite fille de 6 ans se séparait à contre cœur de l'adolescent. Génial, pensait le passeur, un Hinata en fille.

\- Natsu, voilà Kageyama, dit Hinata en désignant le noiraud

En levant les yeux, la rousse sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en croisant le regard effrayant de Tobio. Elle hurlait soudainement, courant en direction du salon prise de panique. Kageyama haussait les sourcils, -légèrement vexé-, et Hinata se passait une main dans ses cheveux de feu, l'air gêné.

\- Désolé, dit-il, Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer..

\- C'est rien, répondit Kageyama

Hinata sourit, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où se trouvait la mère de Shoyo, près des fourneaux. Elle paraissait jeune pour une mère, les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns, elle se tournait vers les deux adolescents en souriant au nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit le passeur en s'inclinant, Désolé du dérangement.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je suis Kageyama Tobio, madame.

\- Oh, répondit la mère en souriant, l'ennemi mortel de Shoyo, c'est ça ?

Hinata se raidit et grognait. Oui, c'est vrai, quelle idée d'invité son ennemi mortel chez lui.

 _Hinata détestait Kageyama._

\- Je te taquine, rit la jeune femme en pinçant la joue de son fils qui ronchonnait

Celui-ci poussait un « Aïeuh » tout en se massant la joue avant de faire un geste à Kageyama de le suivre. Il s'y résignait, et les deux garçons montèrent ensemble les escaliers avant que Hinata pousse la porte au fond du couloir pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Les mains dans les poches, Kageyama constatait que sa chambre était similaire à la sienne, le lit collé contre le mur, le bureau en face, la fenêtre au fond de la chambre, rien de spécial finalement. Il s'avançait dans la pièce, et s'assit sur le lit en bondissant un peu dessus comme pour vérifier les ressorts, un «mmh» sortant de sa bouche en scrutant chaque recoin. Hinata fermait la porte, et ce n'est que lorsque la poignée cliqueta qu'une phrase lui revint en mémoire.

 _« J'aime les hommes. »_

Soudain, il écarquillait les yeux et devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Oh merde. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça. C'est pas comme si il était attiré par moi, je suis son adversaire, se dit Hinata la main bloquée sur la poignée, Mais mince qu'est-ce que c'est embarrassant. Ce goût de nausée revint au fond de sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous imbécile ? J'suis pas là pour glander, lâchait Kageyama en ayant déjà sorti ses affaires

\- Ah, Oui !

Pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux ?

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 4 mai 2011:_

« J'ai commencé à m'entraîner à faire des passes. Et comme j'avais déjà commencé peu avant mon entrée au collège, j'avais un niveau un peu avancé par rapport aux autres sixièmes. Mes passes sont rapides, précises, j'aime jouer au volley. Aujourd'hui, Oikawa et venu me voir et m'a félicité pour mon travail. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'aurait été complètement égal. Mais... Oikawa est un excellent joueur. Il m'énerve toujours autant, je crois que je le déteste, et pourtant sa façon de servir, de smasher, de réfléchir stratégiquement est fascinante. Jamais je n'arriverais à faire mieux que lui. Peut-être que je devrais m'inspirer de son travail pour réussir à devenir plus fort ? C'était bizarre comme sensation...

Le gars que j'aime le moins dans l'équipe peut devenir mon mentor. Peut-être... que je ne le déteste pas autant que ça, finalement. »

 **.**

20h54. Kageyama était assis par terre, son dos appuyé contre le lit d'Hinata, celui-ci en fasse de lui en feuilletant scrupuleusement son livre de cours, son cerveau en train de chauffer. Chaque phrase qu'il lisait semblait cogner dans sa tête, et en se massant les tempes dans un soupir, il laissait tomber le livre sur le sol.

\- C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais, dit-il, Tu trouves pas que...

En levant les yeux, il vit Kageyama le nez retroussé et les sourcils froncés, ses oreilles semblant siffler comme une cocote alors qu'il tentait de comprendre tous les kanjis qu'il lisait. Il était beaucoup plus concentré et perdu que Hinata l'était. Jamais il ne l'avait vu autant embrouillé !

\- Kageyama ?

Il ne répondit pas, rouge comme une tomate et marmonnant même des paroles inintelligibles, ce qui ressemblait à du charabia, et en le voyant dans cet état, Hinata affichait un rictus au coin de la bouche. Il rit légèrement, ( _son rythme cardiaque montait d'un léger cran_ ), et il se penchait en avant, à quatre pattes, et levait son bras devant lui, faisant une pichenette sur le front du plus grand, qui semblait exploser.

\- Oï, dit-il simplement

Kageyama grognait quand il reprit ses esprits, attrapant le poignet du roux en tirant dessus, le rapprochant de lui en hurlant soudainement, les dents pointus et les yeux exprimant toute sa haine.

\- Nan mais ça va pas imbécile ?

\- Tu étais en train de bouillir, rétorquait Hinata sur la défensive

Le noiraud finit par le lâcher, se frottant le front en constatant qu'il était effectivement brûlant, et Hinata soufflait en se remettant assis, toujours penché en avant, s'appuyant sur ses poignets. Kageyama regardait une dernière fois sa feuille avant de la jeter en l'air, le papier flottant en zigzag dans les airs, et tirait une moue en détourant le regard.

\- J'y comprends rien. Rien à faire.

Shoyo haussait un sourcil, puis affichait un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur le passeur et lui frapper le front à coup de paume.

\- C'est parce que ça veut pas rentrer dans ta tête, crétin !

\- ATTENDS TOI TU VAS-

Avant même qu'il eut finit sa phrase, Kageyama grognait et se jetait sur le roux alors que lui tentait de fuir en poussant un cri de peur, le brun enroulant son bras autour de son cou en l'immobilisant. Hinata hurlait à l'aide, gesticulant comme un vers alors que le plus grand affichait un sourire machiavélique en frottant son poing contre ses cheveux, écrasant son crâne.

\- T'inquiète, moi je vais réussir à tout faire rentrer dans ta tête, tu vas voir !

\- Kageyama ! Arrête, imbécile !

Au début, ce fut des cris de douleur, puis petit à petit, ses cris se transformèrent en rire pour que finalement il ne put s'arrêter, commençant à avoir des crampes à l'estomac. Kageyama lui aussi aurait voulu rire, mais il ne voulait pas montrer sa joie. Après tout, il avait un cœur de pierre. Hinata appelait à l'aide, mais en réalité, il n'avait pas envie que sa mère ou Natsu ne monte pour interrompre ce moment. Il essayait de riposter, agitant violemment ses jambes avant de lui attraper les cheveux, réussissant à trouver un point faible quand il se mit à gémir, et à détendre sa prise autour de son cou. Shoyo poussait un « ah ah ! » de victoire en réussissant à fuir, et Kageyama hurlait son nom avant de se relever et de le poursuivre dans la chambre. Le spiker courrait en sautant sur son lit avant de bondir de l'autre coté, Kageyama le suivant idiotement en évitant de justesse de s'étaler comme une crêpe en glissant sur les draps.

Hinata étouffait un rire au fond de son œsophage, glissant à cause de ses chaussettes sur les feuilles de cours à terre qui finirent par s'envoler une à une. Ce n'était pas une de leurs chamailleries ordinaires, ou une vraie bagarre, c'était... différent de d'habitude.

Et bizarrement, Hinata aimait bien ça.

Parce que en l'espace d'un instant, une nouvelle fois, Kageyama était redevenu comme avant, et même mieux encore. Mieux encore...

En montant une nouvelle fois sur le lit, Hinata attrapait son oreiller, et en redescendant sur terre, il se pressa de se retourner et de le balancer en plein dans le visage du plus grand. Celui-ci, en plein dans sa course, se stoppait automatiquement en restant droit comme un pilier alors que l'oreiller descendait le long de son visage, ses cheveux noirs aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Hinata. Mais avant même que celui-ci n'explose de rire, Kageyama contre-attaqua et lui balançait le coussin en pleine face avant de lui sauter dessus, les deux garçons tombant à terre dans un fracas qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il lui attrapait les poignets, et les plaquaient au sol de façon à ce que le roux ne puisse désormais plus bouger.

Hinata rit, mais quand l'oreiller sur sa tête s'enlevait et qu'il rouvrait les yeux, sa voix se bloquait aussitôt, provoquant un silence total dans la chambre, et ses pupilles rétrécirent. Kageyama était juste par dessus lui, et son visage était près du sien.

 _Bien trop près._

Le petit spiker aurait voulut bouger, vite se défaire de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses poignets étaient bloqués au sol, ses bras étaient paralysés, son corps étouffé par celui de Kageyama, il était faible, et impuissant. D'ici bas, Hinata scrutait le visage du plus grand en n'ayant toujours pas repris sa respiration. Ses yeux plongèrent dans son regard sombre, si bleu, si profond. C'était troublant, même bluffant, et Hinata n'arrivait pas à sortir de ses iris. Mais il était trop près, son cœur battait trop fort, cette sensation était horrible. Trop horrible, en fait gênante, non, stressante. Il ne savait plus, il était simplement tétanisé, et pendant un instant, ses yeux considérèrent sa bouche fine.

 _Merde._

Soudain, sa gorge se serrait et Hinata écarquillait les yeux en réussissant à se dégager de sa poigne en poussant d'une main le visage de Kageyama, le repoussant violemment avant de se relever et de courir vers les toilettes. Il glissait même un instant, mais il ouvrit brusquement la porte du cabinet avant de se jeter devant la cuvette et de vomir ses tripes. Entendant le son horripilant de ses vomissements, Kageyama se redressait en tenant son visage rougi par le coup du roux, et fixait la porte de la chambre ouverte. Tout s'était passé étonnamment vite. Tellement vite, que Kageyama n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La nausée l'emportant, Hinata se repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulée alors que sa main agrippait la lunette relevée, toussant grassement en sentant la nausée le reprendre de nouveau.

Dans la chambre, à cet instant, Kageyama comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il s'était enfui, et pourquoi il a couru vers les chiottes en dégueulant.

 _Toi aussi, je te dégoûte, Hinata._

Lui qui pendant un instant avait ressenti un soupçon de joie envahir son esprit, se sentit soudainement se raidir, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses poings se serrèrent, et il ne ressentit qu'à cet instant au fond de son être de la haine, et de la déception. Putain, se dit-il en grognant, Putain. Sentant son cœur battre fort sous la colère, le noiraud se relevait et ramassait son sac en y rangeant ses cours, avant de sortir de la chambre en dévalant les escaliers. Les yeux noirs, Natsu hurlait en croisant son chemin et courait vers le salon, alors qu'il allait vers la cuisine en s'inclinant devant la mère de Shoyo.

\- Merci pour votre accueil.

Il se redressait, puis sortit de la cuisine, la femme le fixant les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il.. s'en va déjà ?

En entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, Hinata se redressait de la cuvette en fixant un point invisible de devant ses yeux, en comprenant. Pendant un instant, il prit peur. Alors en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il ravalait ses nausées avant de sortir des toilettes en descendant les marches en vitesse, ouvrant la porte d'entrée en la faisant claquer contre le mur en sortant à l'extérieur.

\- Kageyama, attends !

Il faisait froid, il faisait nuit, il faisait sombre. En chaussettes et en t-shirt, Hinata était tellement pressé qu'il ne pensait même pas à frémir. Le passeur était déjà au portail, et avant qu'il ne l'ai franchi, Hinata attrapait son avant-bras, à bout de souffle

\- Kage-

\- Lâche-moi.

Avant même que Shoyo ne puisse dire quelque chose, Tobio le repoussait brusquement, le bras en l'air et fixait d'un regard noir le roux, le visage froid, maussade.

Oh non, pas encore, se dit Hinata en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

\- Écoute, je-

\- Laisse, fit le brun en détournant le regard, Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Hinata ne sut trouver les mots par la suite. La voix bloquée, Kageyama fit claquer sa langue contre sa mâchoire avant de balancer un « Ja-ne » et de franchir le portail, et de partir sous les yeux impuissants du plus petit. Il s'effaçait dans l'ombre, et cette image horrible restait plantée dans la mémoire du roux. Cette image, de lui disparaissant dans l'obscurité était bien trop dur à regarder. Merde. Pourquoi avoir réagi de la sorte ? Ça a été plus fort que lui, son cœur battait bien trop vite, et sa tête allait explosé. Ce sentiment bizarre qu'il avait ressentit au fond de lui, était mêlé à cette phrase qui s'était répétée dans sa tête : « _J'aime les hommes._ ». Jamais il ne pourrait décrire ce que c'était, et la nausée l'avait soudainement prit.

Pourquoi. Shoyo, pourquoi.


	6. Chapter 6

**voici la suite ! bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE VI_

Kageyama avait claqué la porte d'entrée derrière lui, et avait lancé son sac de cours dans le hall avant de grimper les marches deux à deux, s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas la voiture dehors, ses parents ne devaient pas être là. _Heureusement_ qu'ils n'étaient pas là, surtout. La maison était silencieuse par la suite, la nuit était noire dehors, il devait être 21h56. Une fois dans sa chambre, Kageyama se jetait en étoile sur son lit, lâchant un grand soupir avant de plaquer son bras droit contre son visage, fermant les yeux et restant muet.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile, se dit le passeur en sentant sa respiration se faire rauque. Hinata est aussi ignorant que les autres, il est pareil que tout le monde, pareil que _lui_. Hinata avait dit ce que personne ne lui avait jamais dis. Ce soir là, à Tokyo.

 _«Je ne crois pas pour autant que c'est mal. À vrai dire, ça ne l'ai pas du tout. Tout le monde a le droit absolu de faire ce qu'il veut ! Rien devrait empêcher deux personnes de se mettre ensemble.»_

Personne ne lui avait jamais dis que ce n'était pas bizarre, ni mauvais d'aimer un garçon. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'être gay n'était pas mal, même normal. C'est pour ça que Kageyama avait fait confiance à Hinata, c'est pour ça qu'il avait eu mal quand il s'était mis à fuir, et à vomir à peine au moment où il s'était retrouvé un peu trop proche de lui. Tu en attendais trop de lui, Tobio, se dit-il en se pinçant l'intérieur de la joue, Tu t'es fais de faux espoirs en tentant de croire que quelqu'un pourrait te comprendre, et t'accepter.

Quelle belle connerie.

Il fit claquer sa langue avec agacement, et fit retomber son bras en amenant par la suite son portable sous ses yeux, où il se relit encore une fois cette conversation, encore une fois. Toujours cette conversation.

 _« Tu es dégueulasse, Tobio.»_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Tu me donnes envie de vomir. »_

Son cœur de pierre lui fit mal, encore trop mal, et Kageyama dû déglutir en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi me faire ça, Oikawa.

 **.**

Le lendemain, à Karasuno, Hinata était au gymnase plus tôt que prévu, même si techniquement parlant, il n'en avait pas le droit à cause de restrictions de Ukai. Il était 8h23, et il avait garder les lumières du gymnase encore éteintes pour que personne ne sache qu'il était déjà là. Un ballon dans les mains, il le levait haut dans les airs avant de sauter et de frapper dedans, le faisant voler à l'autre coté du filet. C'était nul de jouer tout seul. Ça lui rappelait amèrement l'époque du collège. L'époque où Kageyama n'était pas là pour le servir.

 _Kageyama._

Lui, encore lui, toujours lui. Hinata l'avait constamment dans la tête, ça devenait insupportable. Au début, ce n'était que quelques fois après qu'il ai constaté qu'il changeait, puis de plus en plus dans les pauses du volley, et finalement, après ce qui s'était la veille chez lui, constamment. Mince, Shoyo, pourquoi ? Se dit-il en frappant à nouveau dans une balle, Tu te sens si coupable depuis hier ? Ou alors... Tu es vraiment inquiet pour lui ?

Non. _Hinata détestait Kageyama._

Mais je suis tellement inquiet pourtant. Soudain, il ne réussit à rattraper la balle qu'il avait lancé, elle rebondit à terre, et Hinata manquait de peu de tomber à terre à cause de son saut mal effectué. Sur ses jambes, debout, dans la pénombre du gymnase, il ne bougeait plus en regardant face à lui. Puis il s'assit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, ses jambes entourées par ses bras maigres, et il soupirait lourdement.

 _J'aurais tellement aimé ne jamais t'avoir détesté._

Puis, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit. Hinata ne bougeait pas, s'attendant déjà à entendre l'entraîneur hurler de le voir si tôt, ou même peut-être Tanaka et Noya, qui sait ?

\- Excusez-moi ?

Une voix féminine. Et ce n'était ni Yachi, Ni Shimizu. Rouvrant les yeux, Hinata fronçait les sourcils avant de se tourner pour regarder l'entrée du gymnase. Une fille était là, brune, les yeux bleus, Hinata la reconnu aussitôt.

\- … Katsuo ?

 **.**

 _extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 24 septembre 2012:_

« ça fait 1 an que je connais Kindaichi. C'est un garçon presque aussi têtu que moi, ses cheveux noirs en pics sur sa tête et il est même un peu plus grand que moi. Même s'il joue comme un pied, c'est quelqu'un que je pourrais apprécier. Alors je l'ai invité à la maison pour y passer la nuit. Mais je n'avais pas demandé à mes parents, alors quand je suis allé les voir, ils étaient avec mes grands-parents à ce moment là, puisqu'ils dorment tous les dimanches à la maison pour qu'il puissent aller à la messe par la suite. Je suis arrivé et quand j'ai demandé à ma mère que je voulais inviter un garçon à la maison, ma grand-mère s'est levé, et elle m'a frappé. Elle m'a hurlé au visage et m'a frappé deux fois encore, disant que j'étais monstrueux, que c'était mal, et qu'un jour je brûlerai en enfer par mes pêchés. Elle hurlait que j'étais frappé par la malédiction de l'homosexualité, et je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle insinuait que j'aimais les garçons ? Cette pensée m'étais bizarre, même improbable, ma mère ne m'a jamais parler d'histoires où deux hommes tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quelle idée saugrenue. Mais jamais ce genre de chose ne m'avait un jour traversée l'esprit. Elle m'avait encore frappé.

Alors j'ai décidé d'annuler mon invitation, et je suis resté froid avec Kindaichi depuis ce jour, je me concentrais de plus en plus sur le volley, même si cela pouvait énerver mes partenaires. Ils doivent être jaloux, je suis bien plus fort qu'eux. Aucune personne ne pourra jamais me déstabiliser. […] »

 **.**

\- …. Shoyo Hinata ?

La jeune fille avait reconnu le roux, et elle affichait un sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui, le spiker se relevant en se tournant vers elle. C'était elle, il la reconnaissait, Ayu Katsuo, la fille qui était dans sa classe de quatrième. Et dont il était amoureux, ou du moins, avait un faible pour. Il ne l'avait pas jamais revu depuis, et la voir en ce moment était pour lui un véritable choc. Nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

\- Woh, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Enfin... Tu as la même tête et.. la même taille, mais tu paraît plus vieux !

\- Ah.. Ouais..., dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec gêne, Toi aussi tu as changé. Enfin, en positive hein !

Elle rit. Elle était toujours aussi belle qu'au collège, même plus maintenant, et Hinata sentit ses joues chauffer quand elle lui attrapait les mains avec un grand sourire agrippé aux lèvres.

\- Ah ah, c'est gentil ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu joues encore au volley ?

\- Oui, je suis dans l'équipe du lycée, dit-il à la fois fier et à la fois pétrifié, Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais été ré-administrée ici, je voulais aller à Karasuno par rapport aux transports, alors...

Elle haussait les épaules, puis regardait le gymnase autour d'elle.

\- Je sais pas du tout où je suis, rit-elle, Tu pourrais m'aider à me repérer Hinata ?

Le garçon perdit ses mots, ne sachant quoi répondre. Même avec Yachi, il n'était pas nerveux à ce point.

 _Kageyama._

Merde, pourquoi son nom résonne dans sa tête encore à ce moment ?

\- Oui, pas de problème ! Dit-il avec sous habituel sourire

\- Génial ! Tu me sauves la vie, soupirait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Il lui sourit. Comment je me suis retrouvé aussi rapidement dans cette situation moi ? Se dit le roux en sentant une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe. Katsuo, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis trois ans était là. Il avait eu un faible pour elle, il en était persuadé aujourd'hui, mais la sensation qu'il ressentait avec elle à l'époque est complètement différente de celle qu'il ressentait maintenant.

 _Kageyama._

\- Hinata ? Tu es déjà là ?

Le roux regardait par dessus l'épaule de la brune et aperçut Sugawara dans l'angle de la porte en fer du gymnase, les fixant avec le regard inquisiteur. Katsuo regardait elle aussi le terminale et bientôt Tanaka et Noya entrèrent à leur tour, et leurs yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il aperçurent la jeune fille. Ils hurlèrent à l'unisson un « MAGNIFIQUE » comme des animaux et ils coururent vers elle en se jetant aux pieds de a Ayu qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- C'est la première fois qu'une femme dégage une telle beauté, commençait à dire Noya avec une expression sérieuse beaucoup plus effrayante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé

\- Vous m'ensorcelez déjà mademoiselle, renchérit Tanaka avec la même tête

Hinata tirait une tête blasée à l'arrière de tout ça, la bouche droite comme une barre, et il secouait la tête de droite à gauche avec effarement. Puis ensuite, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu grand et son visage se décontractait quand il aperçut Kageyama qui entrait lui aussi dans le gymnase, enlevant ses écouteurs en tentant de comprendre la situation. À peine il vit le visage du passeur, que Hinata se rappelait se qui s'était produit la veille, il se rappelait chaque détail de son visage, de ses yeux bleus, et de cette sensation au creux de son estomac. Merde. Il ressentait tellement de culpabilité désormais, il ressentait même beaucoup plus en voyant son partenaire plutôt qu'en voyant Katsuo. Sachant qu'il ne l'avait revu depuis trois ans, ça aurait dû être le contraire, non ?

\- Il se passe quoi ? Demandait Kageyama à Suga

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis rentré, Hinata discutait avec cette fille, et tu connais Tanaka et Noya...

Mmh, répondit-il l'air indifférent

Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, se dit Hinata en le fixant, Je t'en prie dis quelque chose. Tanaka et Noya continuèrent de draguer la pauvre fille, et lorsque Daichi lui demandait qui elle était, elle se présenta à coté de Hinata.

\- Je m'apelle Ayu Katsuo, je suis une amie de Shoyo.

\- Elle l'appelle par son prénom..., murmurait Yamaguchi à l'oreille de Tsukishima

\- Un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit Asahi avec sa bienveillance naturelle

Tous saluèrent la brune avec beaucoup de gentillesse, sauf Kageyama qui ne faisait que de la jauger de bas en haut. Lui et son armure. Son cœur de pierre. La sonnerie du lycée résonnait et tous les adolescents finirent par renoncer à l'idée de s'entraîner pour retourner en cours. Ayu qui ne connaissait pas bien le bâtiment, Tanaka et Noya se dévouèrent tous les deux à l'aider à trouver sa classe, et ils furent les premiers à sortirent du gymnase, bientôt suivis de toute l'équipe qui braillait chacun de leur coté. Seul Hinata avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et Kageyama était à coté d'un des murs, fouillant un instant dans son sac avant de se relever et se diriger vers la sortie. Le cœur de Hinata s'arrêtait un instant lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Kageyama !

Il s'arrêtait, à quelques pas de la porte, un anneau de lumière encadrant sa silhouette, et Hinata s'avançait avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Écoute... Par rapport à hier, je...

\- Laisse, dit soudainement le passeur

Il se retournait pour lui faire face et Hinata déglutit en croisant son regard.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, continuait-il en gardant son air indifférent, Oublie juste ça tu veux.

Surpris, Hinata ne sut quoi dire. Il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entre-ouverte, et ne poussait qu'un long « euh ». Lui qui voulait s'excuser, même parler avec lui, c'était raté puisqu'il a été complètement coupé, et ne savait plus comment rattraper le coup.

\- D'accord.

Imbécile, se dit-il en se frappant mentalement. Mais bon, si Kageyama l'avait oublié et n'était pas vexé, alors il devrait faire de même, oublier, et tenter de continuer à chercher un moyen de le faire redevenir comme avant. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, alors après avoir répondu au noiraud, Hinata soupirait avant d'afficher un grand sourire, frappant l'épaule du plus grand en riant. Ce geste lui semblait si faux. Tente de paraître normal, agit comme d'ordinaire, se dit-il en sortant du bâtiment avec lui. Pourquoi ça continuait encore de le perturber ? Il s'était disputé avec lui des milliers de fois, s'était battu avec lui, avait fait beaucoup de bêtises avec lui. Pourtant c'était la première fois que quelque chose comme ça l'affectait autant. C'était bête. Ridicule même, pour quelqu'un qui était censé le détester.

Hinata raccompagnait Kageyama jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée tout en lui comptant quelques anecdotes et ils se quittèrent pour aller en cours, Hinata croisant Katsuo sur le chemin en la saluant brièvement. L'heure passait doucement, et les pensées de Hinata fusaient à tel point que ça lui était douloureux.

Oublie, oublie, oublie.

Il fallait se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il arrête de réfléchir. Alors depuis longtemps il se concentrait sur le cours d'aujourd'hui, répondant même correctement à la question du professeur, et l'heure se finit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait cru. En sortant de la salle, Hinata était en pleine forme et alors qu'il voyait Kageyama au fond du couloir en train de parler à Tsukishima, il sentit que quelqu'un tapotait son épaule droite.

\- Hinata ?

Il se tournait et vit Katsuo, les joues rougies.

\- Katsuo, dit instinctivement le roux

\- Désolé de te déranger

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

\- Cool alors, dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire, Dis, tu aimerais que l'on mange ensemble ?

\- Et bien...

Il restait un instant silencieux, jetant un rapide regard derrière lui en fixant Kageyama. Mince alors, arrête de le fixer. Tournant de nouveau la tête vers Ayu, il sourit.

\- Oui, d'accord !

Ils allèrent ensemble à l'extérieur, s'installant près du cerisier de la cours, et ils se mirent à manger tout en parlant ensemble. Elle racontait tout ce qu'Hinata avait raté, et il faisait de même en comptant les exploits de son équipe contre les plus grands équipes du pays. Même s'il le faisait avec sourire, à chaque fois son cœur battait plus vite quand il énonçait le nom de Kageyama. Et à chaque nouvelle histoire, Kageyama revenait à chaque fois, de plus en plus, il était constamment présent. Et le roux ne s'en rendait même pas compte, heureux en racontant chaque souvenir qui défilait dans sa tête. Mais il avait une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre. Ce genre de sensation que l'on a lorsqu'on est pressé parce qu'on a quelque chose à faire, ou qu'on est stressé sans raison apparente. C'était bizarre, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas être avec son amie, mais plutôt parce que c'était différent. Après qu'elle finit de parler, un silence s'installait et Hinata regardait le ciel bleu en soupirant.

\- Dis, tu parles beaucoup de ce Kageyama.

Son cœur ratait un battement, et il écarquillait les yeux.

\- Tu trouves ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers la brune

Elle hochait la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

\- Eh ? Kageyama et moi ? Je l'ai déjà rencontré en fin de troisième, mais on est dans la même équipe que de cette année.

\- Oh ? Bizarre, dit-elle surprise, Tu dois vraiment tenir à lui alors.

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

\- Quoi ? S'écriait-il comme outré, N-Non, je déteste Kageyama !

\- …. Déteste ?

\- Oui ! C'est mon ennemi mortel ! Continuait-il avec conviction

Katsuo le fixait un instant, puis soudain elle se mit à rire. Hinata la fixait avec étonnement, alors que elle rit encore en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Shoyo, mais tu ne déteste pas Kageyama.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Tu ne fais que parler de lui, si tu le détestais vraiment tu éviterais le sujet.

\- Mais on fait que de se disputer !

\- C'est normal de se disputer entre amis !

 _Amis._

Hinata gardait la bouche ouverte et ne répliquait rien de plus. N'importe quoi, c'était bête, même pas envisageable. Alors pourquoi...

\- C'est ridicule, répondit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel

Ridicule, oui. Lui et Kageyama, amis ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas...

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes partenaires à ce que j'ai compris, et vous êtes censés... Enfin...

 _Elle a raison._

\- Boh, aucune importance. C'est pas mes affaires, finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules.

 _Elle a raison._

\- Oï, Hinata !

Le garçon tournait la tête et aperçut Suga, Daichi et Asahi à coté de la porte du gymnase, le champion ayant un ballon de volley sous le bras.

\- On ouvre, tu veux venir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Hinata bondit pour se mettre debout, et avant de partir il se tournait vers l'adolescente en la saluant.

\- Désolé, mais je dois y aller !

\- Je vois, dit-elle en rougissant, J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Il hochait la tête avec approbation et partit en courant vers le gymnase, impatient de reprendre ses entraînements. Katsuo le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, et soupirait en silence. Hinata n'avait pas changé. Sa bienveillance, son optimisme, sa détermination, tout ce qu'elle aimait était encore là. Mais quelque chose était bizarre, cette façon qu'il avait de parler de Kageyama était étrange, spéciale, comme si...

Il accordait une importance particulière à lui.

 **.**

16h35. Durant tout l'entraînement, Kageyama s'était presque comporté normalement avec Hinata, même si son humeur froide était bel et bien présente. Comme d'ordinaire, leur technique était parfaite, les sauts de Hinata toujours aussi hauts, les passes de Kageyama toujours aussi précises, le duo de Karasuno effectuait encore toutes leurs capacités à merveille, et personne dans l'équipe ne se posait de questions sur eux. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, ni n'avait remarqué que Kageyama était devenu plus distant depuis quelques temps. Personne n'avait remarqué la nouvelle ambiance qui trônait entre eux, personne n'avait vu tout ça.

Cependant, tout le monde avait vu le regard que lançait Hinata désormais à Kageyama. C'était inhabituel, et ce jour là ils s'étaient disputé seulement quatre fois, soit en dessous de la moyenne, ce qui semblait bien trop peu. D'habitude il le regardait normalement, même avec énervement quand le Roi du terrain s'emportait, et il s'amusait énormément à l'imiter pour le provoquer. Mais ce jour là, Hinata le regardait avec plus d'affection, semblait plus doux dans ses propos pour se défendre, et quand il s'était mis à l'imiter, il semblait le taquiner, et riait quand il lui criait dessus.

S'il se comportait comme ça, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable pour l'autre soir ? Qu'il s'en voulait, et qu'il ne voulait plus le blesser comme il l'avait fait ? Peu importait la raison de ce changement, c'était clairement peu ordinaire.

 _Amis._

Ce mot sonnait bizarre. Ni faux, ni véridique, juste bizarre.

Une semaine était passé depuis l'incident entre eux, et Hinata ressentait un besoin inexplicable grandir de plus en plus au fond de lui. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, dont il avait envie, mais cette sensation l'envahissait peu à peu, et de plus en plus. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, même si parfois le garçon passait des heures avec Katsuo, et Hinata essayait encore vainement de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Kageyama, mais sans succès. La seule piste qu'il put avoir, ce fut ces fameux messages qu'il avait lu sur son portable, échangés avec ce numéro inconnu.

1h54. Hinata était encore éveillé, fixant le plafond de sa chambre en ne bougeant pas, respirant juste, papillonnant des yeux en lâchant ensuite un long soupir. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, et Kageyama, lui, continuait de changer. Hinata espérait que cela ne durerait pas, mais au final cela continuait, à un point que tout le monde dans l'équipe avait finit par l'avouer. Non, pas ça, Hinata ne voulait pas perdre Kageyama, pas le Kageyama qu'il connaissait. Voir sa détermination et son bonheur se ternir à jamais était inimaginable. Le problème, c'était que Hinata n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet. Parce que Kageyama ne voulait pas lui parler, parce que ce n'était jamais le bon moment, et parce qu'il avait peur, et n'osait pas. Pourtant il le fallait bien, il voulait arranger tout ça.

 _Kageyama._

Toujours dans ses pensées. Merde.

Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, Kageyama ? Se dit Shoyo en regardant toujours le plafond. Je t'en prie, parle moi. Fais moi confiance, juste une fois. Juste une fois... Réglons ça, et comme ça tout redeviendra comme avant, comme avant, s'il te plait.

Shoyo sentit alors quelque chose sur sa joue, et après avoir touché son visage, il amenait sa main devant son nez. C'était humide, c'était chaud. Il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Mais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi à cause de lui ? Ça lui faisait si mal que ça ?

 _Putain oui, ça fait mal._

 **.**

Le dernier jour de la semaine commençait, et Hinata dormait à moitié, manquant cruellement de sommeil, sommeillant depuis le début du mois à cause de ce stupide passeur. Il était à coté de la grille du lycée, ne voulant entrer tout de suite à cause l'heure bien trop matinale pour lui, et il tenait encore le guidon de son vélo, fermant et rouvrant les yeux en manquant de tomber dans les pommes. Faut vraiment que tu arrives à t'endormir, Shoyo, sinon tu vas encore te faire prendre par Daichi. Non, surtout pas par Daichi, ce serait la mort assurée pour lui.

\- Youhou !

Cette voix. Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux et se tournait en arrière pour apercevoir le nouveau venu. Et il ne s'attentait pas à le voir lui.

\- Comment vas-tu, Shrimp ? Sourit Oikawa en secouant la main

\- … Le Grand Roi ?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila le nouveau chapitre! Le prochain arrivera dans deux semaines :D en espérant qu'il vous plaise :D Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre, parce que je poste ce chapitre très tard et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, désolé x'( Bref, merci!**

 ** _Petit résumé rapidos du chapitre précédent:_ Après l'incident chez Kageyama, Hinata essaye malgré lui d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mais il ressent de plus en plus de sentiments inconnus, et se pose de plus en plus de questions qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner. Son amie du collège, Ayu Katsuo est arrivée à Karasuno et traîne parfois avec lui. Cependant, Kageyama semble continuer de changer, et cela affecte énormément Hinata qui cherche vainement une solution au problème. C'est alors en attendant devant Karasuno, que Hinata croise Oikawa.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE XII_

 _extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 11 juin 2015:_

« Je suis tombé amoureux de Oikawa Tooru. »

 **.**

\- …. Le Grand Roi ?!

Hinata crut à une hallucination. Oikawa, à Karasuno, en ce moment, c'était pas possible. Que Diable pouvait-il bien foutre ici ? Par réflexe, Hinata reculait d'un pas comme s'il était sur la défensive, et il fronçait les sourcils en le regardant de haut en bas. Quand à lui, il avait toujours ce sourire détestable sur la bouche, les mains dans les poches.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Dit Tooru en tirant une moue

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Hurlait Hinata en tenant d'une main la bandoulière de son sac à sa poitrine, Tu n'es pas censé être à Aoba Johsai à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je commence plus tard aujourd'hui, et j'ai eu envie de passer dans le coin.

Passer dans le coin ? Quelle bonne blague, ne put s'empêcher de penser le roux. Il haussait un sourcil, sur ses gardes, et Oikawa sourit en fixant le lycée derrière la grille.

\- Je me demande si Karasuno battra Shiratorizawa...

\- Bien sûr qu'on les battra !

\- Kageyama est toujours aussi fort ?

-...Kageyama ?

Pourquoi il parlait de lui, soudainement ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Hinata devint rouge sans raison en entendant son nom, et gardait l'air sérieux. Peu importe, cette question lui parut grotesque.

\- Oui, évidemment ! Kageyama est incroyable, ses passes sont trop classes, il est fantastique, c'est le meilleur joueur que j'ai jamais connu !

\- Tu as une façon bien particulière de parler de ton partenaire, Chibi-chan, dit Oikawa les narines retroussées, Moi je ne le trouve pas si bon que ça.

\- Tu es seulement dégoutté qu'on t'ai laminé au tournoi, répondit Hinata avec un sourire

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il en haussant un sourcil

Hinata aurait pu rire à son nez.

\- Je me demandais simplement s'il arrivait à jouer en vous regardant dans les yeux, ces temps-ci.

Hinata sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine.

\- ...Quoi ?

Soudain, Hinata poussait un hoquet de surprise quand un bras lui barrait la vue, la main de Kageyama se collant à la grille. Il était entre les deux adolescents, face à Oikawa et celui-ci sourit en apercevant le passeur devant lui. Lui, avait les sourcils froncés, l'air haineux, ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux, les dents serrés. Mais ce que personne ne pouvait savoir, c'était qu'il avait affreusement mal en voyant le visage de Oikawa, que son cœur étouffait dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait la voix froide, cruelle, douloureuse.

\- Tobio, dit Oikawa avec un sourire, Quel bonheur de te revoir.. Je passais voir comment tu allais, justement !

\- Te fous pas de moi, grognait le noiraud, Te fous pas de moi...

\- Mmh... Alors tu continues à avoir mal, Cœur de pierre ?

À ces mots, Hinata fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il grognait puis il passait sous le bras du plus grand en hurlant au joueur de Aoba.

\- Kageyama n'a pas un cœur de pierre !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Répliquait Oikawa en se penchant vers lui

\- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Je sais pas ce que tu lui veux, mais-

-Hinata...

Le roux se tut quand Kageyama derrière lui posait une main sur son épaule. Hinata écarquillait les yeux, sentant sa colère se dissiper par ce simple contact, et il se tournait vers lui, l'air inquisiteur. Kageyama avait le visage caché par ses cheveux, et Hinata savait qu'il n'était plus haineux.

\- Laisse, dit-il simplement, Pars, s'il te plait.

 _Quoi ?_

\- Mais-

\- C'est entre lui et moi. Alors vas-t'en.

Hinata restait perplexe, les yeux écarquillés, et continuait de fixer Kageyama la bouche entre-ouverte sans prononcer un mot. Pourquoi tu le défends ? se dit-il, Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Arrête de faire ça. Le cœur serré, le roux fut résigné et prit son vélo avant de rentrer dans le lycée en laissant les deux adolescents derrière lui.

 _Merde._

«C'est entre lui et moi »

 _Merde._

Entre toi et lui ?

 _MERDE._

Hinata ne supportait pas ça, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais il ne savait pas quoi, en fait. Étais-ce le fait que Kageyama soit avec Oikawa en ce moment, ou qu'il ait une discution avec lui alors qu'il essaye de lui parler depuis deux semaines, ou... _Je ne sais pas._ _Pourquoi tu lui accordes autant d'importance ?_ Hinata s'arrêtait dans la cour, fixant un point invisible devant lui, et certains élèves déjà là se retournèrent parfois quand il le croisait. Hinata se rappelait ce sourire, celui que Kageyama avait accordé à Oikawa à la fin de leur dernier match. Jamais il ne lui avait sourit comme ça. Hinata aurait tellement aimé qu'il lui sourisse une fois. Juste une fois.

\- Oikawa..., grognait Hinata en fronçant les sourcils et serrant à nouveau les poings

 _Hinata détestait Oikawa._

Alors il se retournait et courrait pour sortir du lycée en laissant tomber son vélo,

cherchant Kageyama et Oikawa. Mais ils n'étaient plus devant la grille, et il était hors de question que Hinata laisse passer ça. Ne les voyant pas, il se mit à courir, tournant autour du lycée en se disant qu'ils ne devaient pas être partis bien loin. Puis, en tournant dans un des seuls coin infréquentés par les élèves, Hinata les aperçut. Kageyama était collé contre le mur, alors que Oikawa était devant lui. Mais Hinata sentit son ventre se serrer et sa poitrine lui faire mal quand le plus grand des deux posait sa main sur la joue de l'autre, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?, murmurait Kageyama

\- Ça t'excites ? Dit Oikawa en ignorant sa question

\- Je ne ressens plus rien, répondit le noiraud avec conviction

\- Menteur.

\- Je n'ai pas que toi dans ma vie.

Oikawa rit. Il continuait de se rapprocher du passeur, et celui-ci retint sa respiration en se plaquant de plus en plus contre le mur dans son dos. Arrête, pensait le roux complètement paralysé, ARRÊTE. Son cœur faisait mal, mais une forme de colère montait progressivement. Quelque chose de tellement fort, qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit de pareille. Il continuait de s'approcher, et en regardant les yeux bleus de Tobio, Tooru fit claquer sa langue avec un sourire maussade au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment répugnant, Tobio.

Le passeur ne répondit pas, ses yeux n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Oikawa, lui, semblait satisfait. Répugnant ? Se répétait Hinata en sentant sa tête exploser, Répugnant ?! Alors que Kageyama fixait le sol et Tooru sourit, Shoyo se mit à hurler de rage et fonçait vers le plus grand en lui rentrant dedans de plein fouet. Oikawa ne poussait qu'un cri avant de tomber lourdement au sol, Kageyama les fixant, lui et le roux avec les yeux écarquillés. Le joueur de Aoba poussait un gémissement de douleur alors que Hinata se relevait, la haine se reflétant dans ses iris.

\- La seule personne répugnante ici, c'est toi, le Grand Roi !

Puis, après avoir prononcé ces mots, Hinata se retournait et attrapait le poignet de Kageyama en l'emportant avec lui dans sa course, sans que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

 _Hinata..._

Ses jambes courraient seules, Kageyama n'arrivait pas à dire ne serai-ce qu'un mot alors que la scène qui s'était produit il y a quelques instants se répétait dans sa tête. C'était quoi ça au juste ? Arrivé devant le lycée, Hinata lâchait le poignet du noiraud en reprenant son souffle, les mains sur les genoux, et Kageyama relevait la tête les sourcils froncés.

\- Idiot ! Criait-il aussitôt, Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de-

\- TAIS-TOI ! Hurlait Hinata en reprenant sa respiration

\- COMMENT TU-

Le roux se tournait et plaquait son index contre la poitrine de son partenaire, toujours en colère.

\- Tu devrais me remercier, Imbécile ! Il n'avait aucun droit de te dire ça, AUCUN !

Kageyama aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci il n'osait pas, ne faisant que fixer Hinata dans le blanc des yeux. Pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça ? Tout s'était passé si vite, Kageyama ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, ni ce qui il y a entre lui et toi, ni de quoi vous parliez, mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Le Kageyama que je connais n'aurait pas laissé passer ça, alors ressaisis-toi un peu !

Hinata avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme un imbécile, et reprends-toi en mains !

\- Mais-

\- Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Hurlait-il en le poussant, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te voulait, mais tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre, et tu n'es pas répugnant ! À continuer de croire ce que les autres disent, tu vas devenir aussi stupide que Oikawa !, continuait Hinata en serrant les poings, Et puis... Oh, et laisse tomber ! T'es vraiment trop débile pour comprendre !

Hinata grognait en roulant les yeux au ciel, plus qu'agacé, et se tournait dos au passeur prêt à s'en aller. J'en ai assez de faire des efforts pour toi, se dit le roux en serrant les dents, Assez de m'inquiéter pour toi. Assez de penser sans arrêt à toi.

 _Hinata._

Le garçon se stoppait aussitôt quand Kageyama attrapait son poignet pour l'arrêter. Hinata restait paralysé à ce contact, sentant la peau brûlante du noiraud contre la sienne.

\- Hinata...

La tête baissée, Kageyama resserrait son emprise.

\- Merci.

Hinata sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et ses yeux s'écarquiller. _Merci_ ? Est-ce que Kageyama lui avait déjà dit ne serai-ce qu'une fois merci ? Ça semblait bien trop impensable.

\- Merci, répétait Kageyama un peu plus bas

Pourquoi il le remerciait, déjà ? Un instant bloqué sur place, Hinata se concentrait sur le rythme de sa respiration avant de se retourner pour faire face à son coéquipier. Il ne souriait pas, mais Hinata pouvait admirer ses yeux bleus et toute la sincérité que pouvaient comporter ses iris. Il tenait toujours son poignet, avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci, et les deux adolescents ne firent que se fixer, sans prononcer un mot. Jusqu'à ce Kageyama finisse par détourner les yeux.

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis ?

Hinata fronçait les sourcils, et sans réfléchir, il se jetait dans ses bras. Le passeur ouvrit grand les yeux, les dents serrés, prêt à s'énerver contre le petit spiker alors que celui-ci serrait ses bras tout autour de sa taille.

\- Évidemment. Baka.

Les bras en l'air, la tête énervée de Kageyama finit par disparaître à cette réponse. Il regardait un instant dans le vide et baissait finalement les yeux vers Hinata qui le serrait toujours, même de plus en plus comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'il attendait de pouvoir faire ça. Le roux ne le vit pas, mais le passeur sourit doucement. Lui, qui n'osait jamais sourire. Alors il lâchait un soupir par le nez, et il posait une main sur la tête du garçon, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses mèches de feu, et son autre main le serrait en retour dans ses bras, même si c'était moins fort que Hinata. Le cœur du plus petit battait beaucoup plus vite quand il le réalisait, et il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, collé contre sa poitrine.

 _Ne me lâche pas,_ criait une voix dans sa tête, _N'oses jamais me lâcher_.

 _Hey,_ rétorquait la voix de la raison, _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu détestes Kageyama, non ?_

 _Mais c'est la première fois que je peux le serrer dans mes bras... La première fois._

 _Et alors ?_

 _Je... me sens tellement bien._

Hinata ouvrit un instant les yeux, fixant le vide alors qu'il continuait de resserrait son étreinte sans s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait entendre le cœur du plus grand battre, et il aurait juré l'entendre battre de plus en plus fort. Soudain, un éclair frappait la tête de Kageyama quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient devant le lycée, et que n'importe qui pouvait les apercevoir. Bleu, il attrapait la chemise du roux et le jetait le plus loin possible de lui, les poings fermés, les dents ressorties et les épaules serrées.

\- Ça va pas de me serrer comme ça, idiot ! Tu pues en plus !

\- Eh ?! Hurlait Hinata en reprenant vite son sérieux, C'est pas vrai !

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, comme à leur habitude, et les premiers élèves qui arrivaient prirent peur en les contournant précautionneusement. Pendant ce temps, Oikawa qui s'était relevé depuis, était à plusieurs mètres de là où les deux joueurs se trouvaient. Se tenant encore les côtes, il les fixait étrangement, un sourcil haussé.

\- Tiens...

 **.**

 _extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 30 avril 2015:_

« Aujourd'hui, on a participé au tournoi inter-collège de Miyagi. On a gagné tous les matchs, demain on arrive en demi-finale. Mais bizarrement, je suis putain d'énervé. On a fait plein d'erreurs, ces andouilles ont dû mal à frapper mes passes, je ne les comprends pas, il suffit d'aller plus vite, d'être plus efficace, ils sont justes incapables, ça me fout en rogne. Pourtant, j'en suis sûr, mes passes ne sont pas si horribles que ça, ils n'ont qu'à s'entraîner, encore et encore, s'entraîner.

Je sais pourquoi je suis aussi énervé. C'est à cause de ce nain, je sais plus comment il s'appelle. Roux, pas plus grand qu'un CM2, du collègeYukigoaka je crois... Il m'a énervé.

Pourquoi ? Sa détermination, c'est une vraie boule d'énergie, et ses espoirs sont bien trop grands pour que cela se réalise. Pourtant il saute haut, il a de bons réflexes, il ne voulait pas perdre. Il m'a impressionné. Dommage que je n'ai pas retenu son nom, oh et puis tant pis.

Pourtant, sa technique, et ses mots restent ancrés dans ma tête. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi sonné, que quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable me marque autant. Je n'oublierais pas son visage, j'ai déjà hâte du jour où je le recroiserais, et que je le battrai. »

 **.**

 _Tu es vraiment répugnant, Tobio._

Kageyama sortit de ses pensées lorsque le service atterrit directement derrière sa tête, le ballon rebondissant en l'air avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

\- Hi...

Une aura noire apparut autour de sa silhouette et tous les joueurs de Karasuno s'écartèrent de lui alors que le spiker à l'arrière du terrain devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

\- Na...

Kageyama se tournait, les yeux exorbités.

\- TAAAAAAA !

Il fonçait jusqu'à lui et attrapait son t-shirt alors que le roux gesticulait dans les airs en hurlant à tout bout de champ «Désolé !» en levant et baissant les bras en quête d'aide. Sugawara et Daichi s'entre-regardèrent avec désespoir, Tanaka riant à pleine gorge, et la dispute finit par se calmer, le reste de l'entraînement se déroulant comme d'ordinaire.

20h23. Les joueurs étaient sortis du gymnase, et étaient en train de repartir chez eux. Comme d'habitude, Kageyama raccompagnait Hinata sur le chemin du retour, et le plus petit contait plusieurs choses à la fois alors que le noiraud écoutait, même s'il paraissait inintéressée. En fait, ce soir là, Kageyama réfléchissait, et n'écoutait plus le roux. Il repensait... Aux paroles de Oikawa, mais aussi à celles de Hinata, qui elles, étaient incroyablement réconfortantes. Pour la première fois depuis _ce_ jour là, la voix froide de Tooru dans sa tête semblaient s'atténuer, et la voix chaude de Hinata semblait augmenter, et surplomber la sienne. Pour la première fois, Oikawa n'était plus maître de son âme, seulement en second plan, et Kageyama pouvait respirer.

Hinata pouvait penser ce qu'il avait dit, Hinata pouvait croire en lui, Hinata pouvait l'aider à penser à autre chose.

Non, n'oublie pas, tu as un cœur de pierre, tu as pris tellement de temps à construire cette muraille, ne laisse personne la détruire. Ne laisse plus personne la détruire.

\- …et donc, ce soir, je sais pas avec qui je vais aller voir les ét...

Hinata finit par se taire quand il tournait la tête vers Kageyama. Lui, avait les yeux détournés, les sourcils froncés, les mains dans les poches, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le roux perdit son sourire, le fixant intensément, et finit par lui lancer un regard inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kageyama ?

Il ne répondit pas, restant muet, et continuait de marcher en regardant face à lui. Comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Hinata soupirait en reportant son regard devant lui, l'air triste malgré lui.

\- Tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé ce matin, hein ?

\- Mmh.

\- Je vois.

Que dire ? _Que dire_? Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lançant un rapide coup d'œil aux étoiles déjà paraissantes dans le ciel.

\- Ce que t'as dit Oikawa t'as tant marqué que ça ?

\- Pas tellement. C'est surtout ce que tu m'as dit, qui m'a marqué.

\- Ce que j'ai dis ?

\- De tout ce que t'as pu me dire depuis ce soir là à Tokyo. Je...

Kageyama secouait la tête de droite à gauche et haussait les épaules.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal. Je comprends pas... pourquoi tu crois en moi, ni pourquoi tu me défends. J'ai pas envie d'être défendu.

Hinata fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings sur son guidon de vélo.

\- Et puis, je te l'ai dis, c'est moi même qui l'ai construit cette muraille, alors je sais qu'elle existe. Pourquoi... Tss. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, de toute façon.

Soudain, Hinata s'arrêtait dans sa marche, le couinement des roues du vélo se stoppant dans le silence et Kageyama se stoppait lui aussi, se tournant vers le roux. Le visage caché par ses cheveux de feu, Hinata ne bougeait pas, docile, et Tobio attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent une éternité, perdues dans cette nuit noire, et puis, un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du spiker, et il se mit à rire, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il laissait sa voix se porter dans la rue, prit de fou rire, et se tenait les côtes d'une main avant de lever les yeux vers Kageyama, à court de mots et étonné.

\- Tu es, commençait Hinata entre deux rires, Vraiment le plus grand imbécile que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Le passeur gardait les yeux grands ouverts, complètement perdu par la réaction surprenante du roux, et Hinata finit par reprendre ses esprits, s'arrêtant de s'esclaffer en prenant plusieurs inspirations. Puis, il secouait la tête, comme si Kageyama avait raconté une bonne blague.

 _Ne comprendras-tu jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi ?_

Puis, la montre qu'avait Hinata autour du poignet sonnait. Il y jetait un coup d'œil, puis écarquillait les yeux avant d'afficher un grand sourire, ce qui ravivait son visage.

\- C'est l'heure !

-... De qu-

Soudain, Hinata lâchait son vélo qui claquait sur le sol avec lourdeur et Kageyama ne poussait qu'un cri de surprise lorsqu'il lui attrapait le poignet, et l'emmenait avec lui. Il balançait un rapide « Dumbass Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dans la course, et le roux continuait de l'ignorer en courant dans la rue, riant parfois aux éclats aux râlements du plus grand. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt en haut de la ville, et en rentrant à l'intérieur de celle-ci, ils grimpèrent les pentes pour aller encore plus loin, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

\- Ça va bientôt commencer !

Kageyama aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais ils arrivèrent finalement à un endroit où le ciel était dégagé des arbres, où les étoiles étaient brillantes et par centaines. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Hinata le visage tourné vers les cieux, et lorsque Kageyama fit de même, il aperçut une étoile, puis deux, puis trois, et une véritable pluie de lumière s'abattait sur le Japon. Kageyama écarquillait les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à voir ce spectacle si fascinant. C'était peut-être de ça qu'il parlait tout à l'heure alors qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Soupirant, il se rendit alors compte, que Hinata n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, qu'il le tenait toujours fermement, son regard toujours tourné vers le ciel.

\- Tant que je suis là, tu seras invincible.

En entendant sa voix, le noiraud tournait la tête vers le roux, celui-ci ne le regardant pas.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dis, tu t'en souviens ? Et depuis, ça reste ancré dans ma tête, et je continue d'y croire, continuait-il avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Tu es chiant Kageyama, insupportable et casse-pieds, mais je veux croire en toi et je veux rester avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Il fermait les yeux et soupirait.

\- Peut importe ce qui te tracasse, tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis ton coéquipier, après tout.

Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Alors, est-ce que j'ai sincèrement besoin d'une raison pour te défendre ?

Kageyama émit un ricanement, détournant un instant les yeux en balançant un «baka», puis se repassait en boucle les paroles du roux.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, idiot.

\- Je fais toujours ce que je veux.

\- C'est bien ça le problème.

Hinata affichait un grand sourire fier, puis soudain il rougit quand il réalisait -enfin- qu'il tenait toujours son poignet. Alors instinctivement il le lâchait, ramenant son propre bras contre sa poitrine en détournant le regard, les lèvres serrées. Il n'osait dire quoique ce soit, sentant ses joues chauffer, et Kageyama roulait les yeux au ciel avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Tu trouves ça répugnant ?

\- Eh ?! T-Tu veux arrêter avec ça oui ?

Le passeur prit soudainement sa main dans la sienne, le lui arrachant de la poitrine, et Hinata rougit encore plus en ne poussant qu'un cri surpris, son cœur battant bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. Bien trop fort. Kageyama lui restait totalement neutre, fixant le garçon dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Alors ne fais pas comme si tu étais dégoûté, tu veux ?

Kageyama lui serrait fort la main, comme si c'était un appel à l'aide, comme si il avait besoin de savoir que tout était vrai. Alors, Hinata le regardait, rouge comme une pivoine, et put comprendre facilement le message que lançaient ses iris.

 _Je veux récupérer le Kageyama d'avant._

Alors lui aussi il lui serrait la main, évitant son regard un instant.

\- M-Mmh...

Les lumières, elles, continuaient de s'écraser sur la ville, mais Hinata semblait pendant un instant les avoir oublié.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila la suite! Je reviens juste de vacances, et c'est la première chose que j'ai pensé à faire xD Ce chapitre est plutôt court, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses contrairement au précédent, mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira parce que la suite est pleine de surprises :D Merci beaucoup à toutes les reviews que je recois, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que la fic vous plait!**

 **De plus, il était convenu qu'elle n'aurait qu'une dizaine de chapitre, mais je continue d'écrire en ce moment avec plus de 11 chapitres, alors ji'gnore où elle s'arrêtera x') surement avant la vingtaine, obligé! bref, bonne lecture et merci!**

 ** _Résumé:_ **_Kageyama continue de changer, et Hinata le vit de plus en plus mal. Un matin, Oikawa est arrivé à Karasuno et a discuté avec Kageyama. Prit de colère et de jalousie, Hinata s'est interposé entre les deux et aurait "sauvé" Kageyama du plus grand. Les deux partenaires se sont rapprochés, et ont partagé un moment ensemble sous les étoiles..._

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE VIII_

 _extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 16 mai 2016:_

« Aujourd'hui, Hinata m'a protégé. Il m'a dit des mots, des phrases que j'ai toujours voulu qu'on me dise. Personne ne l'a fait, personne depuis que j'ai su que j'étais gay. Pourtant, lui il l'a fait, il m'a dit que j'étais tout aussi normal que n'importe qui, il m'a dit qu'il croyait en moi et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. J'aimerais croire à ces bêtises.

Oikawa est venu à Karasuno ce matin, pour venir vérifier si j'avais abandonné tout sens moral après ce jour où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Quand il m'a regardé, j'ai compris deux choses. En premier temps, que je commençais à ressentir une véritable haine envers lui. Et de deux, que malgré moi, ce qu'il m'a dit me fait encore beaucoup de mal.

Mais ce soir, la seule personne qui m'a fait changé les idées, c'était Hinata. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas sentis bien avec une personne de mon entourage. Mais en ayant assisté à la chute d'étoiles filantes, et que j'ai sentis mon cœur de pierre battre un peu plus fort, j'ai aussi compris une chose:

 _HINATA EST DANGEREUX_. »

 **.**

\- Bon appétit les gars !

À peine ces mots prononcés, tous les joueurs de Karasuno se jetèrent sur leur repas, tous réunis autour de la table au magasin Sakanoshita, où le coach Ukai avait préparé leurs plats. Comme d'habitude, ils le dévorèrent comme des animaux, Kageyama et Hinata se battant presque en essayant d'attraper le dernier pain de viande, se balançant plusieurs insultes au passage. Asahi et Noya discutèrent entre eux, Tanaka en profitant parfois pour voler les boulettes au riz du plus petit. Le chauve ricanait, et en tournant les yeux vers la vitre du magasin, il ouvrit grand les yeux, les baguettes encore bloquées dans sa bouche.

\- Tiens, mais c'est...

Hinata tournait à son regard vers la vitre, et il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il aperçut Katsuo. Noya, en ayant vu la jeune fille, ses yeux se parurent d'étincelles.

\- Katsuoooooo !

Daichi l'attrapait par le haut de son pantalon quand il tentait de s'échapper pour la rejoindre, et le capitaine regardait Hinata en lui balançant un « Va la voir avant que Nishinoya devienne fou » sans aucune pointe d'ironie. Alors le roux hochait rapidement la tête, prit de court, et il partit à l'extérieur sans que Kageyama ne le regarde, ou n'ose le regarder, continuant de manger en silence.

\- Hey, Katsuo ! Fit alors Hinata en sortant

Ayu tournait la tête vers lui et sourit en l'apercevant, s'avançant d'un pas timide vers lui.

\- Shoyo, dit-elle alors, Je suis vraiment désolé si je te dérange, je crois que vous étiez en train de manger...

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis surtout là à cause de Noya, ahah.., dit-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque, Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

La brune prit une inspiration, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- En fait... Je te cherchais. Je voulais te parler.

\- Me parler ?

\- Mmh. Mais, euh...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je pensais te parler ici, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le bon endroit pour le faire.

Quand Hinata tournait la tête sur le coté, il aperçut à travers la vitre du magasin tous les joueurs de Karasuno les fixer. Le roux devint blanc et il rit nerveusement en hochant la tête.

\- Je crois aussi...

\- Après les cours, tout à l'heure, retrouve moi à coté du gymnase.

\- Ah, euh, très bien, ça me va.

\- Cool alors, dit-elle avec un sourire, à tout à l'heure, ja-ne !

Elle lui fit un rapide coup de main et partit. Hinata la regardait s'éloigner avec un sourire et finit par souffler avant de rentrer à nouveau de le magasin, et s'installer à nouveau à sa place, continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était. Avalant ses nouilles, il se demandait, en l'espace d'un instant, de quoi Katsuo voulait parler. Puis, il avait cette impression, comme des regards insistants sur lui, et en levant les yeux, il faillit s'étouffer -encore- quand il vit que tout le monde le fixait intensément.

\- Quoi ?! Dit-il les yeux exorbités

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demandait aussitôt Noya

\- Me parler, répondit Hinata

\- Oh...

\- Ça se passe bien entre elle et toi, on dirait, rétorquait Tanaka

\- Je m'entend bien avec elle. C'est une bonne amie.

Suga jetait un rapide regard à Kageyama, qui lui avait toujours le regard rivé sur son repas. La conversation sur se sujet finit par se stopper, malgré quelques allusions que Hinata ne comprenait pas, et Suga n'arrêtait pas de regarder Kageyama, étonné par une réaction qu'il n'attendait pas. Certes, être indifférent n'était pas nouveau, mais se forcer à regarder son plat pour ne pas lever les yeux, était autre chose.

Hinata et Kageyama ne s'était pas parlé, comme si la journée de la veille ne s'était pas produite, et les cours se finirent enfin après plusieurs heures épuisantes. Comme à chaque pause, Kageyama sortait du lycée pour aller chercher une brique au distributeur qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, frappant même la machine et grognant quand celle-ci s'était mis à déconner.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Reconnaissant la voix de son abruti de partenaire, Kageyama aperçut à coté du gymnase Hinata, avec en face de lui Katsuo, qui elle avait l'air nerveuse. Bien trop nerveuse pour une simple conversation banale.

\- En fait, euh,... C'est assez délicat.

\- Peu importe ce que c'est, vas-y, tentait de dire Hinata en souriant

\- D'accord, alors,... voilà.

Elle fit un pas en avant, se tordant les doigts, et prit une inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

\- Depuis que je suis ici, tu es très gentil avec moi, on passe parfois du temps ensemble, et j'apprécie énormément ces moments.

\- Oui, moi aussi ! S'exclamait-il avec un grand sourire

\- Sauf que, tu vois... C'est.. un peu différent de ce que tu peux penser.

Hinata continuait de la fixer avec interrogation, et Katsuo soupirait pour finalement poursuivre.

\- Je t'aime bien, Hinata. Je te trouve très gentil, et... Tu me plais. Alors.. Est-ce que.. Tu aimerais que l'on sorte ensemble ?

Kageyama était déjà partit avec sa boisson. Le sourire sur le visage du roux semblait s'atténuer quand il comprit ce que disais la jeune fille. Il réalisait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle... était amoureuse de lui ? Lui qui avait déjà eu un faible pour elle, cela aurait dû être un véritable rêve, mais...

 _Ça aurait été mieux si elle avait fait sa demande plus tôt._

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un véritable sentiment amoureux, ce que pouvait bien ressentir Katsuo lui était imperceptible, il avait même peur de ce sentiment. Il ne savait pas la définition même de ce mot, il n'en savait rien, il a toujours aimé le volley, aimé ses amis, jamais il ne s'est projeter dans ce genre de relation.

 _Pourtant..._

Ce n'était pas la seule raison, pour laquelle il pouvait se rétractait à sa demande. Il avait une sensation bizarre, comme si... Katsuo était la mauvaise personne. Comme si il aurait voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui lui dise ça. Ça pouvait paraître horrible, goujat, mais...

 _Kageyama._

\- Je.. suis très touché par ta demande, et je conçois que ça ne doit pas être évident de dire ça, mais...

Les yeux détournés, c'était bien dur de devoir dire quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu à l'œuvre ses senpai à ce genre de situations, même Kageyama qui était assez populaire, mais Hinata, lui, c'était différent. La tête remplis de volley, il ne faisait pas l'immunité auprès des filles. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il ne sut quoi dire, ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et ce sentiment étrange était de plus en plus fort. C'était comme si à noël on avait demandé un vélo, et qu'on se retrouvait avec des rollers. Ou alors, qu'en s'attendant à aller à un parc d'attractions, on se retrouve finalement à la mer. On est flatté, mais déçu. Comment ce genre de sensation pouvait-il se retrouver dans un moment pareil ?

\- Je... ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que toi, Katsuo.

\- Mmh. Je m'en doutais.

\- Désolé. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Katsuo soupirait, s'étant attendu à ce genre de réponse, et détournait les yeux. Merde, pensait Hinata, Merde.

\- Ce genre de chose arrive souvent, alors je ne t'en veux pas, c'est la vie. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me dises...

Elle reportait son regard sur lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que c'est aussi parce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette question le rendit perplexe, pire, le paniquait. Il devint rouge, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il venait d'être prit sur le fait, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Bégayant, il secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- N-Non, répondit-il

\- Tu peux me dire la vérité.

\- Je n'aime personne. Et puis pourquoi tu parais aussi sûre de ce que tu dis ?

Elle sourit.

\- Je te connais, Hinata, dit-elle en croisant les bras, Tu n'as pas changé depuis le collège, tu es toujours pareil. Et pourtant, ces temps-ci,... ton humeur change. Ce genre de changements idiots que provoquent les sentiments amoureux.

Il gardait la bouche ouverte, et ne sut quoi dire. Son humeur changeait ? Il ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire tourbillonnait, et il ne sut dire pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant. Il ne pouvait ignorer cette chaleur qui s'étalait sur son visage, ni ce nœud dans son estomac. Katsuo finit par soupirer, et Hinata fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Peu importe. Je.. suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est gentil de t'en faire.

Hinata sourit, et pour la rassurer, il se penchait et la serrait dans ses bras. Katsuo sourit, et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de penser une chose. Cette étreinte était complètement différente de celle qu'il avait eu avec Kageyama. Et puis mince, pourquoi ça lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Ce souvenir n'avait pas sa place dans un moment pareil.

 **.**

21h02.

Kageyama et Hinata étaient les deux seuls derniers dans le gymnase à l'heure qu'il était, s'entraînant ensemble dans l'espace qu'il leur était accordé. Hinata frappait, et le ballon atterrissait sur le terrain adverse avec force et puissance. Le roux poussait un cri de victoire, secouant sa main rougie dans le vent et il courait sous le filet pour aller le récupérer. Kageyama, lui, se contentait de fixer à nouveau ses mains, comme à son habitude, et soupirait avant de regarder à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit, il ignorait totalement l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais cela apportait peu, au final. Fixant l'extérieur sans réelle expression sur son visage, il soupirait alors que Hinata revint bientôt à ses cotés, tenant le ballon de volley contre sa poitrine.

\- On continue, Kageyama ?

Il ne poussait qu'un «mmh» et ils retournèrent sur le terrain. Kageyama fit rebondir le ballon sur le sol à plusieurs reprises, Hinata prêt à partir, mais il finit par prendre la parole.

\- Tu sors avec Katsuo, finalement ?

Kageyama lançait le ballon, mais personne ne fut là pour rattraper sa passe, et le ballon rebondit au sol. Le noiraud regardait la balle, puis se tournait vers Hinata qui lui le fixait, bloqué dans sa position.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sors avec elle, je me trompe ? Je l'ai entendu se confesser à toi tout à l'heure.

\- Tu l'as entendu ?

\- J'étais au distributeur.

Ah oui, il avait oublié qu'il faisait souvent sa pause à cet endroit. Savoir qu'il était au courant, rendait Hinata... mal à l'aise. Bizarrement. Kageyama se penchait et ramassait la balle tombée à terre, la faisant tourner dans ses mains.

\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais.

\- Et bien...

Hinata se passait une main derrière sa nuque, et Kageyama soupirait lourdement avec appréhension.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as refusé.. ?

Le silence qui se suit fut comme approbation à sa question.

\- T'es vraiment imbécile parfois, Hinata. Vraiment, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, ça t'aurais fait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'au volley.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai refusé parce que je ne ressentais pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

\- Et alors ? Elle est sympa.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Et elle est joli.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer Kageyama, mais je crois pas que c'est le genre de chose que tu peux dire sur une fille.

Kageyama roulait les yeux au ciel, faisant tourner une nouvelle fois le ballon dans ses mains, et soupirait alors que Hinata le fixait avec un sourcil haussé. Pourquoi il...

\- J'ai l'impression que tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à ça, lâchait Hinata sans contrôler sa bouche, Enfin, toi qui te fous un peu de tout, c'est...

\- Tu te fais des idées, lâchait aussitôt Kageyama en pivotant vers lui, J'en ai rien à faire.

\- Te fous pas de moi, y'a même pas deux secondes c'était presque comme si t'essayais de me faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Soudain, Hinata affichait un sourire narquois et courrait jusqu'à lui avant de sauter sur son dos, ses bras entourant son cou.

\- Si c'est pas mignon, tu es inquiet pour moi ?

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu es jaloux ? Oooooh

\- LÂCHE MOI, IMBECILE !

Énervé, Kageyama réussit à l'envoyer valser ailleurs, hurlant plusieurs fois des insultes les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Hinata se relevait en marmonnant, alors que le passeur se tournait dos à lui.

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'en ai rien à faire.

Tu pourrais porter un minimum de considération, se dit Hinata. Je ne sais pas, dis quelque chose. J'aimerais que tu puisses dire quelque chose...

 **.**

 _extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 17 novembre 2012:_

« J'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Depuis la fois où j'ai voulu invité Kidaichi, les mots de ma grand-mère me perturbaient encore. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, et les filles de ma classe, ou en général, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Par contre je me suis déjà surpris à considérer des garçons, à même... être attiré, par certains de ces garçons. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de fantasme auparavant, et instinctivement, j'ai compris que je n'aimais pas les filles, mais les hommes. C'est mal, très mal. Si mes parents l'apprenaient, ce serait la fin. Surtout que je suis dans le club de volley masculin...

Mais c'est marrant, ce goût de l'interdit me donne des frissons. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que mes parents pourraient penser, jamais je ne leur dirai. Quand je serais majeur, je m'en irai et je ferais ma vie comme bon me le semble, sans qu'on me dise que je vis dans le pêché, et que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. Je veux juste aimer qui je veux, quitte à perdre tout le monde.

Je préfère garder le silence pour l'instant, je garderai ça pour moi. Je me demande vraiment si je suis capable d'aimer véritablement un garçon. […] »

 **.**

Sur le chemin du retour, Kageyama et Hinata ne parlaient pas, faisant la route sans même se regarder. Comme d'ordinaire, la nuit était déjà noire, et seul le cliquetis des roues du vélo d'Hinata résonnait dans la rue. Hinata ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Kageyama qu'il avait prononcé dans le gymnase. S'il voulait qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un, c'était bien pour une raison, non ? Tu te fais des idées, Hinata, se dit-il en soupirant, Tu en attends trop de Kageyama.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Ja-ne.

Hinata fixait Kageyama s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, et il soupirait douloureusement, ses mains se serrant sur son guidon.

\- Kageyama !

Le noiraud s'arrêtait de marcher. Hinata ravalait sa salive quand le plus grand se tournait pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses iris bleus remplis d'interrogation. Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, ne faisant que profiter du moment où il était encore là. Mince alors.

 _« Est-ce que c'est aussi parce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

C'est ridicule. Vraiment absurde. Arrête d'y penser, c'est n'importe quoi.

Alors il finit par fermer la bouche, Kageyama le fixant toujours avec l'air inquisiteur, et Hinata finit alors par sourire, lâchant un soupir lourd de sens.

\- Rentre bien.

Le passeur continuait de fixer son sourire, et il se sentit bizarre. Comme si, il avait besoin de voir ça. Alors il affichait un faible rictus, détournant les yeux, sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Toi aussi, Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici la suite comme promis! :D Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait! Un gros chapitre pour vous maintenant, bonne lecture! :D**

 **Resumé (très rapide) du chapitre précédent:** Après s'être opposé à Oikawa, et être resté avec Kageyama, Hinata semble se rapprocher de ce dernier, malgré le fait qu'il continuait de changer. Mais Kageyama semblait faire des efforts, et ressent à son tour de nouveaux sentiments pour son partenaire.

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE IX_

Il faisait noir.

Il était seul, assis sur le sol en carrelage, en noir et blanc, comme un immense damier qui s'étalait sur des kilomètres. Kageyama avait les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, la tête plongée dans ses bras, et il n'y avait aucun bruit, même pas un simple souffle de vent, ça en était terrifiant. Mais ce silence fut bientôt corrompu par des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de là où pouvait se trouver le jeune homme. Un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Kageyama ne bougeait pas, restant un instant bloqué dans sa position, puis il finit par lever la tête, regardant la silhouette qui se tenait face à lui. Il clignait des yeux, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Oikawa qui était là, le regardant sans aucune émotion apparente.

\- Tu me fais pitié, Tobio.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, Kageyama se relevait doucement du sol, se mettant debout face au brun. Merde. Ça fait mal. Il prit une inspiration, essayant de gérer sa douleur, puis entendit du bruit dans son dos. Alors en apercevant le sourire de Oikawa devant lui, il se retournait. Il vit alors ses parents, ses grands-parents aussi, ils étaient là, si immenses qu'ils le dépassaient, ils étaient géants, prêts à le dévorer.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de mal, Tobio. Tu vis dans le pêché, tu es un monstre.

Kageyama se sentit mal, son estomac se serrait, alors en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il se tournait dos à eux. Mais il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il vit cette fissure, cette faille dans le sol en damier, entre lui et ses anciens partenaires, immenses eux aussi.

\- Tu es égocentrique. Le Roi du terrain, voilà qui tu es. Un roi tyrannique.

\- Non...

Kageyama fit deux pas en arrière, mais il percutait quelqu'un derrière lui, et quand il se tournait, il tombait une nouvelle fois sur Oikawa, géant comme les autres, en train de le surplomber.

\- Tu es dégueulasse, Tobio.

Il sourit.

\- Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

 _Arrêtez._ Il se tournait, mais tout le monde l'encerclait. _Arrêtez._ Ils se rapprochaient, disaient toujours les mêmes phrases, toujours les mêmes. Ça faisait trop de mal.

 _ARRÊTEZ !_

Soudain, Kageyama hurlait, laissant sa voix résonner avec une grande puissance autour d'eux, et un tremblement de terre se déclenchait, faisant paniquer toutes les personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Il continuait de hurler, encore, s'arrachant les tripes, et dans ce tremblement de terre, des murs sortirent du sol et formèrent une véritable muraille, séparant Kageyama du reste du monde. Les murs de pierre grimpèrent de plus en plus, et tellement haut qu'il n'aperçut plus les géants, il était désormais seul, seul et protégé de toute souffrance. Il n'avait plus mal, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, plus rien du tout. Cette armure était là pour ne plus être blessé.

\- Plus jamais vous me ferez du mal. Plus personne ne m'atteindra. Plus personne.

Personne ne percera cette muraille, personne n'entrera dans son cœur. Son cœur de pierre. Alors Kageyama sourit, se sentant puissant, sans personne pour voir ses blessures, les autres hurlant derrière la muraille, comme des prédateurs.

Personne ne rentrera.

Soudain, Kageyama poussait un cri de surprise quand il entendit comme un éboulement, un véritable fracas derrière lui. Protégeant ses oreilles avec ses bras, il fermait fermement les yeux jusqu'à ce que ce bruit insupportable cessait. Quelques secondes passèrent, et le bruit s'arrêtait enfin. Kageyama reprit sa respiration, rouvrant doucement les yeux, et il se tournait pour regarder derrière lui. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le mur ouvert, détruit, et dans cette ouverture se tenait une petite silhouette, entouré par un anneau de lumière provenant de l'extérieur. Kageyama sentait son cœur s'accélérer sans raison quand il aperçut cette ombre, et la lumière finit par s'atténuer petit à petit. Alors il l'aperçut, ses cheveux de feu semblaient lumineux, et ses yeux bruns étaient baissés vers le sol, comme s'il était gêné d'avoir détruit le mur. Mais il finit par lever son regard et quand il le posa sur Kageyama, il affichait un grand sourire.

\- Hinata, dit le noiraud dans un murmure

Le roux agrandit son sourire, et d'un pas hésitant, il entrait à l'intérieur du domaine protégé, s'approchant de plus en plus de Kageyama qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il fit même un pas en arrière, mais Hinata le rattrapait, se trouvant face à lui. Il plantait ses yeux dans les siens, et Hinata sourit, prenant la main du plus grand dans la sienne.

\- Laisse moi, murmurait-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage, _Laisse moi briser ton armure._

 **BIP. BIP.**

Kageyama se réveillait soudainement, ouvrant grand les yeux et prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Ses membres tremblaient, trempé de sueur, alors que le bip insupportable du réveil continuait de résonner dans la chambre.

 **BIP. BIP. B-**

La main du passeur assommait le réveil qui affichait 06h00, et il ramenait sa main contre son visage, avant qu'il ne redresse pour se mettre assis sur son lit défait. Sa tête tournait, il avait encore envie de dormir, mais son rêve -ce putain de rêve- tournait encore dans son esprit à l'en rendre fou. En se réveillant, sa tête était brouillée, puis petit à petit, les souvenirs lui revinrent un à un, s'assemblant pour finalement former un seul et beau puzzle. Son rêve était simple, et sa signification était pour lui évidente. Hinata qui détruisait le mur de pierre, il n'y avait pas trente signification possible.

Merde.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait qu'il tenait de plus en plus à Hinata. Il avait été le premier à l'accepter sans le juger ( _contrairement à ses parents_ ), le premier à frapper ses passes sans aucun soucis ( _contrairement à ses anciens coéquipiers_ ), le premier à l'apprécier et à être là pour lui ( _contrairement à Oikawa_ ). Hinata est...

 _HINATA EST DANGEREUX._

Personne ne doit rentrer dans sa muraille, personne ne doit atteindre son cœur de pierre. Personne. Kageyama ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Il ne veux plus être briser, et surtout pas par lui.

Être brisé par quelqu'un comme Hinata, ce serait trop dur à accepter. Hors de question que ça se produise.

 **.**

7h38.

Hinata enlevait sa chemise avant d'enfiler son survêtement de sport, baillant tout en se passant une main sur son visage pour frotter ses yeux. Merde. Il avait encore eu du mal à dormir cette nuit. Encore une fois pour la même raison, avec toujours le même visage qui apparaissait dans sa tête. Il affichait un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, rangeant le reste de ses affaires dans son sac, puis il tournait la tête sur le coté quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant paraître Suga qui entrait dans le vestiaire à son tour.

\- Oh, Hinata !

\- Bonjour Suga-Senpai ! S'écriait le roux avec enthousiasme

Le plus âgée lui sourit et quand il posait son sac sur le banc il fit craquer son bras avant de se tourner vers Hinata.

\- Tu es le premier ?

\- Oui il me semble bien ! Je n'ai vu personne entrer pour l'instant.

Suga lui adressa un autre rictus et commença à s'habiller. Mais bizarrement, contrairement à d'ordinaire, le silence était maître dans le vestiaire. Sugawara enfilait son t-shirt et se tournait vers Hinata en le fixant. Une question lui trottait dans la tête, et le fait d'être seul avec lui à ce moment était une opportunité pour la lui poser.

\- Dis, Hinata, commençait-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches, Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kageyama et toi ?

Hinata manquait de s'étouffer. Au point qu'il toussait fortement, se tapant le poing contre les cotes, et il tournait la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux gris, la tête rouge.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as changé avec lui, dit-il en se tenant son menton, Tu es plus... calme ? Toi qui adores le traiter de tous les noms.

\- Je continue de le traiter de tous les noms ! Fit le roux outré

\- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, rit Suga, Mais c'est différent. Tu as enfin compris qu'il était ton ami ?

\- Kageyama est mon ennemi mortel ! S'écriait-il en levant les poings en l'air avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme

Le plus grand affichait un sourire et rit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Hinata, lui, finit par perdre le sien, détournant le regard en évitant de croiser celui de Suga.

\- Mais..., c'est vrai qu'en ce moment..., je l'apprécie plus ?

Suga le fixait, soudainement intéressée par l'argument qu'il venait de donner. Le roux se pinçait la lèvre inférieure, plus... stressé.

\- Je.. pense beaucoup à lui, en fait. Très souvent, même en dehors du terrain, avouait-il comme si c'était taboo, Dis Suga, est-ce que c'est... _mal_ ?

Le plus grand ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Ce que venait de dire Hinata le percutait soudainement, et il en perdit ses mots. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments, différentes questions frappant sa tête.

\- Non, dit-il alors, Non ce n'est pas mal..

 _Mince alors._

\- Tu... penses beaucoup à Kageyama ?

Pour réponse, le roux hochait la tête. Suga papillonnait des yeux, c'était plutôt... inattendue. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait vraiment, et apparemment, Hinata non plus. Le seconde finit par baisser les yeux et soupirait, s'asseyant sur le banc en regardant le sol, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Vous l'avez remarqué aussi, hein ? murmurait-il, Kageyama, il... Change.

\- Oui, répondit Suga en s'asseyant à coté de lui, Nous avons remarqué. Pour nous, il a toujours été comme ça, mais tu avais raison. Il est de plus en plus... Distant. C'est vrai.

\- C'est mon coéquipier, c'est mon partenaire. J'ai pas envie de le voir comme ça, j'ai envie qu'il reste comme il est, j'ai...

Il soupirait. Alors il tournait doucement la tête vers son aîné, et se pinçait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Depuis que je le connais, j'éprouve une véritable haine envers lui. Il me rabaisse sans arrêt, il est insupportable, hypocrite,... Mais il fait parti de mon équipe maintenant, et c'est un joueur vraiment exceptionnel. Et jusqu'à maintenant, je le considérais seulement comme un joueur.

Il commençait à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, rouvrant et fermant les mains.

\- Mais.. depuis qu'il a commencé à changer, depuis qu'il est devenu vraiment froid, je... je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à lui, en fait. Et que... J'ai peur..

Il continuait de se tordre les doigts et il soupirait une nouvelle fois, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Mince, Suga, lâchait-il, J'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre. Je... Je veux pas le perdre.

Suga le regardait, puis posait une main sur son épaule, comme pour tenter de le rassurer.

\- On ne se rend compte que de ce qui est important, que lorsque l'on l'a perdu.

Hinata levait les yeux vers lui, et Suga lui sourit.

\- Dans ce cas-ci, cette citation sonne vraie, pas vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata. Tout reviendra forcément à la normale. Kageyama est un battant, il finira par revenir à son état habituel. Fais lui confiance.

 _Fais lui confiance._ Hinata aurait voulu lui dire que c'était le cas, mais il ne dit rien. Le plus grand continuait de sourire et le basculait légèrement avec son épaule, le faisant rire.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi émotive, plaisantait Suga, Surtout quand il s'agit de ton «Ennemi mortel »

\- C'est pas drôle, sourit le roux

Ils rirent, puis les autres joueurs vinrent un à un dans les vestiaires, sortant les deux lycéens de leur conversation. Hinata fut même un instant gêné quand Kageyama était là lui aussi, mais avait vite reprit son sérieux et comme à son habitude, a reprit sa bienveillance naturelle. Alors il se mit à sourire, à rire aussi, à blaguer avec ses camarades, il s'amusait lorsque l'entraînement démarrait et que Noya et Tanaka s'étaient fait sermonner par Sawamura. Tsukishima avait balancé une vanne sur la taille du roux, et celui-ci s'était vite mis en colère, mettant un instant la pagaille dans l'équipe.

Hinata avait essayé d'oublier la discution qu'il avait eu avec Suga.

Mais Kageyama continuait de changer. Tout le long de l'entraînement, il n'avait pas prononcé ne serai-ce qu'un seul mot. Il n'avait pas parlé au capitaine, ni à un de ses partenaires, ni à Hinata. Tout le long, il avait tiré la tronche, la bouche close, effectuant ses passes en obéissant aux appels des spikers. Et lorsque Daichi lui disait ce qu'il devait faire, il ne faisait que hocher la tête et de ne prononcer qu'un «mmh» d'approbation. Même après avoir effectué leur courte, il ne se tournait pas vers Hinata et continuait de jouer. C'était ça, le pire. Il _évitait_ Hinata. Et pour le roux, qui lui essayait de se convaincre que tout finirait par s'arranger, ce fut insupportable. Peut-être qu'il ne m'évite pas, se dit-il, Pourquoi il m'éviterait ? Tu te fais des idées parce que tu as peur. C'est tout. Alors il courrait, frappait dans la balle et son équipe gagnait un autre point face à celle adverse, Tanaka enlevant son t-shirt en le secouant en l'air dans un cri de joie. Hinata levait les bras en l'air, et se tournait vers le noiraud, s'approchant de lui avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était super, Kageyama !

Alors il s'approchait, et il levait la main, prêt à un high five. Mais il ne vint jamais. Le passeur tournait la tête vers lui, le regardant les iris froids, et après plusieurs secondes, il détournait le regard, attendant le début du prochain set. Le sourire du roux se ternit petit à petit, et il finit par baisser son bras, fixant Tobio avec un sentiment que personne, ni lui ne pouvait réellement percevoir. Il se sentait...

\- Hey, Hinata ! On reprends !

Il hochait la tête en reprenant ses esprits, et le match se poursuivit. Tu te fais des idées, c'est juste parce que tu as peur. Pas vrai, hein, pas vrai ? Il avait l'impression de devenir parano, et pourtant, pourtant... Kageyama était bizarre, aujourd'hui. Il était pourtant gentil avec lui la veille, et il y a deux jours, en ayant vu les étoiles. Jamais Hinata n'oubliera ce soir où il avait vu les étoiles avec lui. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui avait tenu la main, Hinata lui avait dit ce qu'il pouvait avoir sur le cœur, et pourtant...

La situation semblait aller de pire en pire.

Le match se finit, la victoire était pour eux. Il faisait beau à l'extérieur, alors tout le monde était sorti, se mettant au soleil. Kageyama était allé vers le robinet, à coté du gymnase, et y passait sa tête entière en dessous, laissant l'eau fraîche couler le long de sa nuque et de son visage. Les yeux fermés, il profitait simplement de ce moment tandis que sans qu'il ne le sache, Hinata s'approchait de lui sans un bruit.

\- Kageyama ?

Le noiraud finit par retirer sa tête de sous l'eau, prit une serviette et se séchait les cheveux sans un mot. Alors qu'il ne répondait pas, Hinata se raclait la gorge avant de rouvrir la bouche, prenant une inspiration.

\- Dégage.

Hinata fut coupé par les mots froids qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du plus grand. Kageyama se relevait, continuant de se frotter les cheveux, tandis que Hinata le fixait les yeux exorbités.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie de te voir. Alors dégage.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? S'écriait le roux outré

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Dit Kageyama en mettant la serviette autour de son cou

\- Je partirais pas.

\- T'es vraiment...

Il fit claquer sa langue et passait à coté du roux, s'éloignant. C'était pas des idées, c'était vrai, se dit-il. Merde, merde, merde. Les sourcils froncés, se mordant la langue jusqu'au sang, il se tournait vers le passeur, les poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, hein ?! Hurlait-il en attirant l'attention des autres joueurs, Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce qui rends ton humeur aussi merdique, le Roi ?!

Il ne s'arrêtait pas, alors Hinata se mit alors à courir derrière lui, lui attrapant le bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois te comporter comme si tu ne ressentais rien ?!

Soudain, Kageyama leva son coude dans un grand geste, projetant le plus petit en arrière avec force et brutalité. Hinata tombait lourdement au sol, les autres lycéens choqués par ce qui venait de se passer, et Kageyama se tournait vers lui, le regardant le visage froid et impassible. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, Hinata sut que jamais il ne lui sourira.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit-il la voix cassante, Ne me parle pas, ne me touche pas, ne t'approche pas. Reste loin de moi, compris ?

Hinata le fixait, la respiration trouble, et il sentit son cœur étouffer dans sa poitrine. Cette sensation écrasante était insupportable, et lorsque Kageyama fit claquer la langue avant de se retourner et de s'en aller, il fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings, se sentant à la fois très en colère, mais aussi vraiment mal. Seule sa colère put transparaître sur son visage. Noya et Asahi accourut jusqu'à lui et l'aidèrent à se relever tout en lui hurlant plusieurs questions au visage. Des «Tu vas bien ?» et des «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» se mélangeaient dans ses oreilles, mais il n'entendit rien, fixant Kageyama s'éloigner sans un mot. Il avait l'impression de s'être prit une balle en pleine tête, un coup de batte en plein dans l'abdomen, un coup de couteau dans le dos. Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Criait une voix dans sa tête. Ça fait mal. J'ai tellement mal.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 21 avril 2016:_

« Aujoud'hui, on s'était surpassé. On a tout donné avec l'équipe, il était hors de question que l'on perde. Et puis on a gagné contre Aoba Johsai, on a gagné le match et avec Karasuno on ira se battre contre Shiratorizawa. Ce match a été vraiment éprouvant, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant été heureux après avoir gagné. J'ai voulu montré à Oikawa ce que je valais, et j'en suis fier. Alors à la fin du match, je l'ai regardé, et je lui ai souri. Mon cœur battait fort, et c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais vraiment. Alors ce soir, je me suis convaincu. Il faut, je dois lui avouer ce que je ressens. Alors c'est décidé, demain j'irai à Aoba Johsai, et je lui dirais tout. Je dois en avoir le cœur net... […]»

 **.**

Il le détestait. Il le détestait plus que tout. Cette arrogance, cette manière de le regarder de haut, avec cet air hautain et empli de mépris. Lui, qu'on appelait le Roi du terrain, lui et son visage naturellement effrayant, les yeux toujours remplis d'amertume, les traits colériques, les sourcils toujours froncés et ses cheveux de jais rendant le tout encore plus sombre.

Lui. Kageyama Tobio, le numéro 2 du collège Kitagawa Daiichi.

 _Hinata le détestait plus que tout._

\- Hey, toi !

Le passeur s'arrêtait dans sa marche, docile, et ne tournait que sa tête et ses épaules en arrière, fixant son interlocuteur qui était en plein milieu des marches en béton devant le gymnase où avait eu lieu leur match quelques heures plus tôt. Hinata avait le visage caché derrière ses cheveux roux, les poings serrés, la bouche tremblante, se remémorant avec rage le regard de Kageyama après sa victoire contre lui. 25-5 au premier set, puis 25-8 au deuxième pour Kitagawa Daiichi. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel était orange.

\- Si c'est vraiment toi, le roi qui règne sur le terrain...

Cette défaite était bien plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues rougies. Le Roi était horrible, il était impitoyable, insensible.

 _Hinata le détestait plus que tout_.

\- Alors je te renverserai !, s'écriait-il en levant finalement les yeux vers lui, Et c'est moi qui resterai le plus longtemps sur le terrain !

Hinata ne voulait pas faillir devant lui, il ne voulait pas, il refusait. Il se rappelait de tout, du match qui s'était déroulé se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, et même s'il voulait rester optimiste face à ses amis, il devait malgré tout s'avouer que c'était affreusement douloureux. Kageyama était froid, et à cause de ça Hinata le détestait. Il gardait les poings serrés, attendant simplement la réplique du noiraud. Mais sa réplique ne vint pas. Sous la surprise du roux, Kageyama se tournait entièrement vers lui, et s'avançait doucement vers lui. Le cœur d'Hinata s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, et Kageyama montait une à une les marches en pierre qui les séparaient avec une lenteur glaçante. Bientôt, il s'arrêtait une marche en dessous du roux, se retrouvant presque à la même taille que lui, et il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Hinata était complètement perdu, et le passeur du collège prit enfin la parole.

\- J'imagine que tu as dû faire beaucoup d'efforts. Essaye de progresser à l'avenir, et tu verras, tu gagneras toi aussi, dit-il, Je suis désolé si cette défaite est douloureuse. Je ne voulais pas que ça te blesse.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Kageyama levait sa main face à lui, attendant que Hinata la serre en signe de paix et de non rancune. Puis, comme un mirage, Kageyama lui sourit. Doucement, précautionneusement, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, vrai, sincère, magnifique. Ce sourire que Hinata s'était temps de fois imaginé était si irréalisable qu'il vit flou, pendant un instant. Cette haine, enfoui au fond de Hinata après avoir perdu le match semblait s'évanouir, sa colère s'atténuait et il ne cessait de fixer le visage du plus grand. C'était tellement beau, que Hinata semblait sentir son cœur battre fort et ses yeux lui piquer et chauffer. C'était douloureux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais sourit comme ça...?, murmurait-il, Pourquoi... Tu ne m'as jamais dit ces mots là ?

Kageyama le fixait toujours, comme si il était devenu un robot en mode arrêt, puis sa main toujours levée finit par se baisser petit à petit. Les yeux de Hinata continuaient de lui brûler, et il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, n'arrivant à décrocher son regard du sourire que portait le noiraud.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu me sourisses, juste une fois, continuait-il, Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que tu sois aussi... froid ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me défies au moment même où on s'est rencontré. Pourquoi il a fallut que tu changes...?

\- Pourquoi tu me fais la morale, Hinata ? Dit soudain Kageyama, Tu peux hurler haut et fort que tu me détestes. Tu es le premier à me sauter dessus pour te battre. Le premier à dire que je suis ton ennemi mortel.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Alors tu n'as pas de raisons pour me faire des reproches.

\- Tu t'éloignes !, s'écriait-il, Tu... t'éloignes...

Hinata baissait les yeux vers le sol, et il sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues chaudes, puis il sentait aussi son nez se boucher. Doucement alors, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Le décor autour d'eux semblait s'effriter petit à petit, des morceaux du sol, du gymnase, des marches, de l'herbe, du ciel se déchiraient, comme du papier peint en ne laissant que du blanc. Un décor blanc se formait petit à petit, les morceaux flottant et continuant de s'arracher.

\- Je... Je veux pas que tu changes.., pleurait-il silencieusement, J'ai peur de te perdre.. Tu m'as promis de rester sur le même terrain que moi même dans 10 ans, tu m'as promis de toujours être là, j'aimerais que tu me sourisses, j'aimerais jouer avec toi, j'aimerais...

 _Quoi ?_

\- J'aimerais...

L'eau continuait de couler. Un morceau de la joue de Kageyama s'arrachait lui aussi, puis un morceau de son bras et de son épaule, le passeur était en train de s'effriter, comme le reste.

\- Tu aimerais ? Fit le noiraud en s'approchant dangereusement de lui

\- J'en sais rien, reprit Hinata, Que tout redevienne comme avant. Que...

Hinata sentait son cœur battre si fort quand Kageyama continuait de s'approcher, au point que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le roux se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, mais il ne fit rien pour le repousser. Ses jambes tremblaient, et instantanément ses yeux se fermèrent quand la respiration chaude de Kageyama se mêlait à la sienne. Hinata savait ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son esprit était brouillé, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il attendait, tout simplement.

\- Tu attends quoi pour vomir, Hinata ?

Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux quand Kageyama s'écartait de lui, pour ne lui lancer qu'un regard avant de se tourner et de descendre le reste des marches pour se diriger vers l'espace blanc qui s'était crée. Hinata le fixait avec stupeur, perdu dans la situation, et les larmes continuaient de s'écouler sur son visage. Il s'éloignait, encore, partant, le roux ne supportait pas ça. Alors il hurlait son nom et dévalait les marches en lui courant après. Kageyama s'arrêtait et se tournait pour lui faire face, et au moment où Hinata se jeta dans ses bras, il explosait en un milliers de copeaux.

Soudain, Hinata se réveillait, prenant une grande inspiration en gonflant ses poumons, une de ses mains levées vers le plafond de sa chambre. La respiration bloquée, haletante, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était chez lui en réalité. Il papillonnait des yeux, en sueur, et il finit par baisser sa paume pour s'essuyer le front. Et quand il la passait sur ses yeux, il les sentait humides, mouillés. Il pleurait. Il se redressait sur son lit, se mettant assis, et essuyait les larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il dormait, tout était dans sa tête. Alors cela signifiait aussi, que jamais il ne lui a sourit. Cela signifiait qu'il était de retour à la case départ.

 _« Ne me parle pas, ne me touche pas, ne t'approche pas. Reste loin de moi, compris ? »_

Ces mots là étaient bien sortis de sa bouche, et jamais Hinata ne lui avait dit à quel point il voulait le récupérer. Kageyama était en train de partir, comme dans son rêve, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le rattraper. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était sourire et rire, et garder son optimisme. Comment pouvait-il garder son optimisme alors qu'il était en train de perdre son coéquipier. En train de perdre...

Il se souvenait du regard de Kageyama alors qu'il l'avait repoussé, et ce fut plus fort que lui, Hinata se mit à pleurer. Il gémissait, sa poitrine lui faisait très mal, il sentait ses intestins se retourner.

Oublie, oublie, oublie.

Il se mit à frapper sa tête avec ses paumes, murmurant toujours le même mot en continu sans s'arrêter, comme pour se l'ancrer dans le cerveau.

Oublie, oublie, oublie.

Pourquoi pleurer pour lui, pourquoi avoir si mal, pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi ?

 _« On ne se rend compte que de ce qui est important, que lorsque l'on l'a perdu. »_

 _ **.**_

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 21 mai 2016:_

« Depuis peu, avant de m'endormir, j'essaie d'imaginer un monde sans Hinata.

 _Il fait noir._ [...]»


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila là suite! cette fois-ci, il se passera un peu plus de choses, un bon gros chapitre comme je les aime, en espérant qu'il vous plaise bien sur! je remercie énormement les reviews que vous me laisser! Et j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que l'histoire comporter en tout 14 chapitres, avec un quinzieme en bonus! voilaaaaa bonne lecture!**

 **Résumé rapidos:** Après avoir réalisé qu'il tenait de plus en plus à Hinata, Kageyama décidait de couper les ponts avec lui en s'éloignant de plus en plus et quasiment définitivement. Hinata en souffre énormement, et commence à ne plus supporter la situation telle qu'elle est.

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE X_

On le surnommait le Soleil de l'équipe.

Le Soleil de Karasuno est lumineux, emplis de vie, optimiste, déterminée, bien trop parfois. Il souriait sans arrêt, se débattait sans cesse pour son rêve, aimait ses amis et sa famille. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là même, mais sa bonne humeur apportait un vrai coup de boost pour tous ses coéquipiers au club de volley-ball. À chaque fois que Hinata entrait dans les vestiaires, il avait toujours cette habitude, de lever haut la main en l'air, et de sourire de toutes ses dents, hurlant un « Bonjour tout le monde ! » de façon à ce que tout le monde remarque sa présence. Parfois, il se faisait immédiatement engueuler par Tsukishima qui avait horreur de ça. Depuis le début de l'année, sa bienveillance rendait l'équipe énergique, et tout le monde en avait besoin. Tout le monde avait besoin d'un Soleil.

\- Tu sais quoi ? S'écriait Noya en enlevant son t-shirt

\- Nan, mais tu vas me le dire, répondit Tanaka assis sur le banc en enfilant son survêtement

Le plus petit racontait alors son anecdote, tandis que les autres dans le vestiaire s'habillèrent en s'échangeant quelques brèves paroles et quelques rires. Kageyama, lui, rangeait ses dernières affaires en n'adressant la parole en personne. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Hinata entrait. Il affichait un grand sourire, levait la main en l'air.

\- Bonjou...

Son regard croisait celui du noiraud. Sa voix s'était coupé, et il restait figé, crispé, alors que Kageyama, lui, se tournait pour ouvrir la porte qui le menait dans le gymnase et y entrait en la laissant se claquer derrière lui. Tous les joueurs avaient les yeux tournés vers Hinata qui était resté pétrifié, et tout le monde ignorait qu'en ce moment sa poitrine l'étouffait, et lui faisait mal. Hinata avait sentit une vive douleur dans son abdomen quand il avait vu ses yeux, et que lui les avait fuis.

Ça faisait cinq jours depuis _ce_ moment.

 _« Ne me parle pas, ne me touche pas, ne t'approche pas. Reste loin de moi, compris ? »_

Et il ne lui a plus parler. Lui, son coéquipier, son partenaire, son...

Cinq jours depuis ce rêve affreux qu'il avait fait. Ce rêve qui s'était répété la veille, et lui rappelait à quel point il a été stupide, et à quel point la situation est désastreuse. À quel point Hinata était impuissant.

La porte battante rouvrait et se fermait encore quelques instants, et tous les regards étaient toujours tourné vers le roux. Tu dois sourire, tu dois être de bonne humeur, tu dois sourire, se dit-il. Il baissait les yeux vers le sol, son sourire figé se décomposant peu à peu, et sa main finit par tomber doucement. Ses lèvres qui formaient encore un léger rictus se mirent à trembler, et ses yeux lui piquaient.

Oublie, je t'en prie, oublie.

\- Hinata ? S'enquit Suga

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, son cœur était si lourd.

\- … Tout.. le monde...

Tu dois sourire, tu dois être de bonne humeur, tu dois sourire. Hinata collait sa paume contre son front, et une goutte d'eau s'écrasait sur le sol. Ce n'est que lorsque le roux éclatait un sanglot que tout le monde se levait du banc et s'approchait de lui avec inquiétude.

\- Hinata !

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Regarde nous !

Suga lui attrapait les épaules, les autres l'entourant, complètement paniqués par l'état du Soleil, et Hinata secouait la tête de droite à gauche, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait cette abominable souffrance au creux de son estomac.

\- Pardon, s'excusait-il, Je vais bien, désolé.

Oublie, oublie, oublie.

Asahi s'approchait, et même ne sachant rien de la situation, il le serrait dans ses bras pour lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi s'échangeaient un regard inquisiteur, Noya et Daichi essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, et Suga pensait un instant, tournant ensuite la tête en arrière pour apercevoir Kageyama jouer au filet à travers le petit hublot en verre de la porte. Il était sans doute le seul à comprendre à peu près ce qui se passait, et voir Hinata dans cet état, dévasté, ce fut vraiment horrible à digérer.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 22 avril 2016_

« J'ai mal. J'ai si mal. ÇA FAIT TELLEMENT MAL. Je lui ai tout dis, je suis allé le voir, je lui ai avoué. Il m'a rit au nez. IL A RIT. IL S'EST MOQUÉ DE MOI. Devant tout le monde, il m'a pointé du doigt, et il me regardait de haut en bas. Il pensait qu'au début je me foutais de lui, mais quand il a compris que j'étais sérieux, il...

Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi écœuré que le sien. Il exprimait tellement de dégoût, d'horreur, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. Comme mes grands-parents n'ont cessé de me le dire. PUTAIN. PUTAIN CETTE DOULEUR. Il m'a dit tellement de choses horribles, les autres ont tellement rit. « Tu es dégueulasse, Tobio. ». « Sale pédé. ». « Merde alors, j'attire même les homos ». Pourtant j'ai voulu être honnête, pour une fois, j'ai ouvert mon cœur. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Oikawa. » C'est ce que j'ai dis. Il a rit.

Il est 23h24 au moment où j'écris ces mots. Je crois ne jamais avoir autant avoir pleuré de ma vie. La feuille du journal est parsemé de gouttes d'eau. Mince, «gouttes » à bavé. La page est aussi dégueulasse que moi maintenant.

Je me répète sans arrêt ses mots, son visage reste ancrée dans ma tête, j'ai beau essayé de l'oublier, il ne veut pas partir. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Je suis tout aussi fragile que n'importe qui, mon cœur est bien trop fragile désormais. Il peut se briser à tout instant comme du verre. Mais j'ai si mal. C'est insupportable. Ce n'est pas un chagrin d'amour, ni un rejet. J'ai l'impression de vivre quelque chose qui combine les deux, quelque chose de si fort, qui peut me détruire complètement à tout instant.

Oikawa a été si horrible. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais de lui avouer. J'étouffe. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait. Aidez-moi... […] »

 **.**

13h06.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata a put rentré chez lui. Après ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires, Daichi lui a autorisé à rester chez lui pour se remettre de ses émotions, et il a dit qu'il remettrait le mot à ses professeurs. Quelle idée, aucun de ses professeurs ne croira que Hinata Shoyo ai put littéralement craquer avant de pratiquer son sport préféré.

Il était allongé dans son lit, regardant le sol sans bouger ou ne dire un mot. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il avait craqué à ce moment là, devant tout le monde, sans pouvoir se contrôler. En y repensant, ça a été... si dur de supporter un jour de plus. Un jour de plus sans Kageyama. Son cœur battait fort, il était toujours dans ses pensées. Ne partira t-il jamais de sa tête ? Alors il soupirait, fermant un instant les yeux avant de se tourner vers le plafond.

Comment supporter d'avantage la situation ? À ce rythme là, ça lui deviendra impossible de pouvoir jouer au volley. Alors pendant un instant il se posait la question. Ce serait pire de perdre le volley, ou Kageyama ? Il n'y avait pas l'un sans l'autre, sans doute. Merde. Hinata avait besoin de lui.

 _Il avait besoin de lui_. De celui qui... Le rendait si heureux.

Soudain, Hinata fronçait fermement les sourcils, et il serrait les dents au point qu'elles grincèrent, et ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils blanchissent.

\- Merde..., grognait-il les larmes aux yeux, Je peux pas laisser la situation empirer...

 _Mais tu es impuissant_ , fit une voix dans sa tête. Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est ne pas en ne tentant rien que ça va changer quelque chose. Il devait changer les choses, peut importe par quel moyen, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Sa colère s'agrandit.

\- Ça suffit ! S'écriait-il en se redressant sur son lit

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se morfondre d'avantage, pas lui, pas le soleil. Sa nature déterminée reprit le dessus sur sa personnalité, et il se mit à réfléchir rapidement, cherchant un moyen de faire bouger les choses. Il se remémorait tout, chaque détail, jusqu'à se rappeler de ce numéro inconnu. Aucune chance de creuser sur ce coté là. Puis, des paroles vint résonner dans ses tympans.

 _« Tu es répugnant, Tobio. »_

Oikawa devait sûrement savoir quelque chose. Ses mots étaient troublant, et Kageyama voulait parler seul à seul avec lui. C'était sans doute rien, mais ce fut la seule piste qu'il pouvait avoir.

La seule. Hinata ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Il se penchait vers son réveil, et y regardait l'heure. Il devait être à Aoba Johsai à l'heure qu'il est. C'était le moment où jamais, et pendant un instant Hinata s'estimait heureux d'être rentré chez lui.

 **.**

16h34.

Le vélo du roux descendait la longue pente qui menait jusqu'au quartier au bas de la colline, et il laissait le vent fouetter son visage et son bustier, la tête malgré tout remplis de pensées divers et variés. Entrant dans le secteur, il essayait de retrouver son chemin à travers les rues, et quand il se trouvait devant le lycée Aoba Johsai, il posait un pied au sol, l'admirant tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Les mains moites, serrées sur le guidon, Hinata essayait de reprendre ses esprits avant d'entendre la cloche résonner, et de voir déjà les élèves sortir du lycée. En comprenant cela, Hinata gonflait ses poumons, et traînait son vélo jusqu'à aller vers l'arrière du lycée, le rangeant sur le râtelier qui se trouvait à coté d'une lignée de buissons. Ok. Il devait retrouver Oikawa. Il prit une inspiration et expirait. Il ne savait même pas comment procéder, après tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il l'avait carrément assommé.

\- Le numéro 10 ?

Hinata se bloquait, et se tournait en arrière, surpris. Il voyait Kindaichi, il le regardait avec toujours son survêtement bleu et blanc du lycée, et ses cheveux noirs toujours en pic sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dit-il alors en croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil

Hinata bégayait un instant, tirant légèrement sur sa chemise blanche avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Je cherchais le Grand Roi ! S'écriait-il, J'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Oikawa ? Fit Kindaichi étonné, Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Oikawa ?

\- C'est... personnel.

Hinata détournait les yeux, se rappelant alors de cette image qu'il avait malgré lui gravé dans sa tête, celle de Kageyama appuyé contre le mur, Oikawa devant lui avec une proximité limitée. Il se souvient aussi de ce sentiment bizarre qui l'avait emporté ce jour là.

\- Personnel tu dis ? Reprit la tête de poireau, Ah ! Si toi t'es là, c'est que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Roi du terrain, je me trompe ?

Merde, pourquoi j'ai du mal à répondre ?

\- Kindaichi ! Tu reviens à la salle ?

Hinata se penchait et aperçut Iwaizumi au loin, à coté du gymnase.

\- Ouais, répondit-il

\- Dépêche, l'autre imbécile est encore en train de traîner.

Il pointait du pouce le mur du gymnase, et Hinata put apercevoir Oikawa, entouré de quatre ou cinq filles qui riaient et qui avaient leur portable avec qu'elles. Il était là. Hinata serrait fort les poings, puis contournait Kindaichi avant de se diriger vers le passeur du lycée, Iwaizumi balançant un « Qu'est-ce qu'il...» quand il l'aperçut. Oikawa affichait un sourire charmeur aux lycéennes, riant, puis le roux finit par arriver bientôt face à lui.

\- Oï, Le Grand Roi.

\- Youuuuh, Shrimp-chan ! S'exclamait Oikawa avec un grand sourire

Il se tournait vers les filles, leur dit quelques mots, et après quelques exclamations plaintifs, elles finirent par s'en aller en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

\- Que me vaux cet honneur ? Demandait le brun

\- Je suis venu te parler, en fait...

\- Et à quel sujet ?

\- Je...

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, puis se rappelant des paroles de Kageyama, il prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Pourquoi tu étais venu à Karasuno la semaine dernière ? Finit-il par lâcher avec toute la motivation qu'il pouvait avoir, De quoi vous parliez avec Kageyama ?

Oikawa le regardait un instant, le rendant en l'espace d'un moment mal à l'aise, puis il se mit à sourire.

\- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement ?

\- Répond d'abord à mes questions !

\- Pas si tu ne répond pas à la mienne.

Hinata grognait des paroles inintelligibles, et Oikawa croisait les bras, se penchant vers lui.

\- Tu es courant, hein ? Qu'il est gay.

Cette question fit écarquiller les yeux du plus petit. Son cœur s'accélérait. Comment le savait-il ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être que c'était normal après tout, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps... Mais ça ne collait pas, comment ça se faisait qu'il ai l'air satisfait à ce moment.

\- ...Pourquoi ? Fit Hinata en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Qu'est-ce que ça a voir ?

Il ne comprenait pas la question, elle n'avait aucun rapport. Il avait dit ça comme si a avait été taboo, et que c'était une honte.

 _« Est-ce que c'est mal si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon ? »_

Merde..

Et si Oikawa...

\- C'était pour m'en assuré, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, Répond moi maintenant.

\- Si je te demande ça c'est parce que je m'inquiète, fit aussitôt Hinata au tac au tac, Kageyama a changé depuis le début du mois, il devient distant et froid, et... Je n'aime pas ça.

Hinata baissait les yeux, évitant de croiser celui du plus grand, et il soupirait. Ça fait mal.

\- J'aime pas ça du tout.., continuait-il, Quand tu es venu à Karasuno, tu as dis « Je me demande si il arrive à jouer en nous regardant dans les yeux ». Et vous avez parlé, alors je me suis dis... Que tu savais peut-être quelque chose. Voilà ! C'est.. Tout..

Oikawa le regardait fixement, un long moment même, puis il finit par se redresser, les bras toujours croisés, avant d'afficher un sourire.

\- Je vois.

\- Alors ? Tu.. sais quelque chose ?

\- Mmh.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'illuminèrent, un halo d'espoir s'était dessiné dans son esprit brouillé.

\- C'est vrai ?! Dis moi !

\- Désolé Shrimp, dit le brun en haussant les épaules, Mais c'était une histoire vraiment stupide, et ce qu'à fait Tobio par la suite, j'en ai aucune idée.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Si il agi comme ça, c'est sa faute. Il se fait ça tout seul.

\- Mais je veux régler ça ! S'écriait le roux, Je veux arranger ça, mais il faut que je sache pourquoi, pourquoi tout a commencé-

\- Tobio est amoureux de moi.

Crack.

Hinata se tut aussitôt, la bouche encore ouverte, et il fixait Oikawa les yeux écarquillés. Cette phrase résonnait en écho dans sa tête.

 _Kageyama est..._

Ba-bum. Ba-bum.

 _...Amoureux de lui ?_

Pourquoi.. mon cœur se serre autant, tout d'un coup ?

\- Il...

\- Mmh.

Hinata baissait les yeux vers le sol. _Ma poitrine_. Pourquoi ces mots m'obsèdent autant ? _Ma poitrine._ Ça fait si mal. _J'étouffe_. Hinata serrait la mâchoire, et sa main droite vint serrer sa chemine à la poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. _J'ai mal._ Il serrait si fort qu'il la froissait. C'était quoi ce sentiment bizarre ?

\- C'est tout ce que je sais. Rien de plus.

\- ...Quoi ? C'est tout ? Murmurait-il

\- Ce qu'il a ressentit par la suite, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Je ne suis pas plus avancé, se dit le roux en soupirant, Est-ce que son changement d'aujourd'hui a été provoqué à cause de... ça ? Ou alors peut-être c'est quelque chose de complètement différent, et qu'il se fourrait dans ce qui ne le concernait pas.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es revenu à Karasuno ?

\- Tobio et moi sommes rivaux. Et disons que, son attirance pour les hommes m'écœure. Je le taquinais, dit-il avec un grand sourire faux-cul

Un flash revint à Hinata. «Tu es dégueulasse, Tobio. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. » C'étaient les messages avec ce numéro inconnu. Se pourrait-il...

\- Et puis, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander par toi même, Shrimp-chan. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos histoires.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Alors Oikawa serait lier au changement de Kageyama ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'il a tout faux ? Il ne savait plus. Tout était brouillé, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus ce qui était juste ou faux. Il soupirait. C'est tellement ridicule.

 **.**

19h59.

Il faisait nuit à Aoba Johsai, seul le gymnase était illuminé par les joueurs qui jouaient encore à l'intérieur. Hinata était assis au sol, à coté du râtelier où était son vélo, les genoux légèrement repliées, fixant le vide face à lui. Il y avait un lampadaire à l'autre bout du râtelier, ce qui lui donnait un champ de vision délimité par rapport à la nuit. Il y avait le son des moustiques qui se cognaient contre l'ampoule du réverbère, et aussi les criquets dans les buissons.

 _« Tobio est amoureux de moi. »_

Hinata eut pour réflexe de serrer sa chemise, une nouvelle fois. De plus en plus fort, et il serrait la mâchoire. C'est quoi ça ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Pourquoi tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi le Grand Roi ? Il est manipulateur, égoïste aussi, pourquoi...

Hinata poussait un hoquet de surprise quand il réalisait le sens de ses interrogations. Mais il devait se l'avouer, savoir ça, ça le faisait d'une façon ou d'une autre souffrir. Il est amoureux de Oikawa, puis il a un cœur de pierre ? C'était incompréhensible tout ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit...? murmurait-il dans le vide face à lui

Tu ne me dis plus rien.

 _« C'est normal de se disputer entre amis. »_

Kageyama n'est pas mon ami.

Jamais je n'ai ressenti de tels émotions avec un ami. Il est...

\- Tout ça n'a servi à rien.

Hinata se relevait alors, époussetant son derrière de la poussière du sol, puis enlevait son vélo du râtelier avant de le tirer doucement en marchant le long des murs du lycée, et des lampadaires. Les rayons et les chaînes tournaient, Hinata regardait le vide face à lui, il avait envie de pleurer.

\- Je connais cette tête.

Le roux levait les yeux face à lui, et ses pas ralentirent quand il aperçut un groupe de trois terminales au bout de son chemin. Ils le regardaient.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Mais c'est...

\- Le numéro 10.

À l'entente de cette voix dure et froide, Hinata s'arrêtait. La tête levée vers eux, il sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos quand les trois adolescents s'avançaient vers lui. Ça sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout, Hinata le savait.

\- Hey, toi !

Le roux eut pour réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, il pouvait parfaitement voir leurs visages maintenant.

\- Oui, répondit-il

\- T'es de Karasuno, pas vrai ? Le spiker du club de volley ? Demandait l'un d'entre eux

Pour réponse, il hochait la tête. Cette fois, ils étaient là, face à lui, et deux d'entre eux étaient plus recourbés sur ses cotés, donnant cette horrible impression d'être entouré, encerclé, pris au piège, attrapé comme une proie.

\- Ouais, répondit Hinata en regardant celui qui était face à lui, Je m'appelle Hi-

\- J'ai parié plus de cent cinquante balles sur Aoba. Et j'ai tout perdu.

Hinata regardait du coin les deux autres qui avaient les poings serrés, et il serrait ses mains sur son guidon avec pression.

\- J'avais parié beaucoup aussi.

\- Moi mon petit frère est fan de l'équipe. Quand ils ont perdu, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer.

\- Vous parlez de la défaite du tournois du printemps ? Se risquait à demander le roux

\- Évidemment ! S'écriait l'un d'entre eux avec rage, Et cette défaite, c'est toi qui l'a causé.

Merde. Ils étaient grands, aussi grands que Tsukishima, Hinata lui, était si petit.

\- Moi ? Dit-il

\- T'as pas arrêté de les foutre dans la merde. Et c'est toi qu'à donné le dernier coup, enflure.

Ça partait mal, très mal, Hinata fit un pas en arrière, mais il se stoppait quand son vélo était complètement bloqué. Un des gars appuyait fermement sur la selle, l'empêchant de bouger. C'était foutu.

\- T'es vachement fort au volley, fit celui de devant en faisant craquer ses phalanges, Est-ce que tu sais mieux faire sans un ballon ?

\- … Quoi ?

Et au moment où il tournait la tête vers celui à sa gauche, il poussait un cri de douleur quand il le frappait en plein visage. Hinata tombait lourdement au sol, et son vélo s'écrasait lui aussi, une des pédales tombant sur l'os de sa cheville. Alors son cri fut plus douloureux encore, les roues du vélo roulant à terre. Celui de devant s'approchait, le relevait avec la force d'un bras, et avec son poing le frappait. C'était beaucoup plus violent. Hinata au début pensait ne pas avoir mal à force de s'être prit des balles dans la figure aux entraînements. Mais se faire frapper directement, c'était complètement différent, et ça faisait plus mal. Beaucoup plus. Il le refaisait encore une fois, il le relevait et le frappait, Hinata perdait toute sa force, presque connaissance, mais il tentait de lutter face à ses brutes, essayant de s'enfuir, ou de riposter.

Mais Hinata était impuissant.

Le troisième avait une batte, et il était en train de réduire son vélo en miettes, tandis que les deux autres continuaient de tabasser le roux avec toute la rage qu'ils avaient en eux. Bientôt, Hinata sentait un horrible goût de sang dans sa bouche, un son aigu se propageait dans ses tympans, il avait mal partout, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert, il se demandait si son cœur lui faisait plus mal que son corps. Sa cheville aussi était vraiment douloureuse. Le coup a été brutal, sa jambe est paralysé. Son estomac lui va exploser, sa tête brûle, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, succombé à son sort.

Hinata ne faisait que sourire et rire tout le temps, pourquoi lui faire ça ?

Au début, il hurlait des «Arrêtez», «S'il vous plait», «Ça fait mal» entre ses hurlements, mais au bout de quelques minutes plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche hormis des gémissements. Il faisait nuit, le gymnase semblait loin, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Pas d'amis, ni de coéquipiers. Il était totalement seul.

\- Oï.

Le plus grand riait encore, puis se tournait en arrière.

BAM.

Il tombait à terre quand Kageyama lui offrit le plus gros coup qu'il ai jamais donné. Il était en colère, en rage, et il secouait sa main en l'air alors qu'un des terminales aidait à relever celui à terre.

\- Kaizuki, ça va ?

\- Il m'a défoncé la mâchoire...

Celui qui avait la batte se dirigeait vers le noiraud, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu vas le regretter.

Il la levait, et au moment où il allait l'abattre, Kageyama l'arrêtait en fonçant en plein dans le garçon, le faisant tomber au sol en lui donnant un coup de boule qui l'assommait presque. Kageyama se relevait, et se tournait vers les deux autres. Celui qu'il avait frappé saignait du nez.

\- Tirez-vous.

Le seul épargné serrait les poings.

\- Comment tu-

\- C'est bon, fit l'autre en posant une main sur son épaule, On se casse.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un moment, puis celui a terre se relevait, et en lançant un autre regard mauvais au passeur, ils s'en allèrent en courant, disparaissant bientôt de son champ de vision. Il n'y avait plus de bruit désormais, et quand il réalisait cela, Hinata reprit un peu connaissance relevant doucement la tête du sol en essayant de voir face à lui, même si il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Kageyama esseyait d'atténuer sa colère et il se tournait finalement vers Hinata. Sa rage disparut totalement quand il vit son état, amoché de partout, des bleus commençaient à apparaître, sa lèvre inférieure et son nez saignaient aussi.

Quand il aperçut Kageyama, Hinata crut à une hallucination, une vision.

Il était là, c'était pas possible. Alors les larmes vinrent toutes seules, et elle coulèrent sur ses joues rougies.

\- Kage...yama..., murmurait Hinata la voix brisée

\- Je suis désolé, fit son prochain en s'agenouillant, Hinata tu n'aurais pas dû.

Le plus petit peinait à se redresser, alors il restait allongé, les gouttes d'eau salées s'écrasant au sol. Alors Kageyama essayait de le redresser avec douceur, et la première chose que Hinata fit ce fut de se pencher et de le serrer dans ses bras avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Kageyama, lui, lui rendait son étreinte en soupirant difficilement.

Merde, Hinata. Pourquoi toi ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Enfin la suite ! :D merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et après une fin de chapitre en suspent, voilà la suite! bonne lecture! :D**

 **Résumé rapidos:** Ne supportant plus la situation, Hinata pleura devant les yeux de tous dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Une fois chez lui, il décida d'aller voir Oikawa pour en apprendre plus sur le changement de Kageyama. Il apprend qu'il était en réalité amoureux du Grand Roi. C'est en partant de Aoba Johsai que Hinata se fait agresser par trois terminales. Par chance, Kageyama était dans les parages et le sauva des supporters.

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE XI_

Quelques heures plus tôt:

Kageyama mit les pièces dans le distributeur, le frappait une ou deux fois, et sa brique de lait finit par tomber. Il soupirait quand il l'amassait, et repartit à l'intérieur du lycée tout en plantant sa paille à l'intérieur du carton. Il marchait seul dans les couloirs, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, et les autres élèves le contournaient sans s'en soucier. Bientôt, il passait devant la classe de la 2nde 1, la porte de la salle grande ouverte. Il tournait un bref instant la tête, puis il se stoppait quand il aperçut la table de Hinata vide, ses autres amis bien à leur place.

Pourquoi Hinata n'était pas là ?

\- Hey, le Roi.

Kageyama reportait son regard face à lui, et il aperçut à quelques mètres devant Tsukishima qui le jaugeait. Le noiraud haussait un sourcil, apportait la paille à sa bouche avant d'inspirer le lait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il en arrêtant de boire

\- Faut qu'on parle, lâchait le blond

\- Pas le temps.

Kageyama détournait les yeux et se retournait en lançant un rapide «Ja-ne» tout en partant. Tsukishima soupirait fortement.

\- C'est à propos du Feinteur.

Kageyama finit par s'arrêter doucement. Il restait dos au plus grand, puis soupirait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il alors

\- Hinata a été renvoyé chez lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il s'est mit à pleurer.

Kageyama ne bougeait pas, Tsukishima le voyait toujours de dos.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit le plus grand, Mais je serais prêt à parier que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Parce que ça s'est déclenché juste après que tu te sois cassé.

Un moment de silence se suivit. Le passeur ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis, il tournait légèrement la tête en arrière, sans se tourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?

\- Rien de spécial. Après t'avoir vu, il s'est mit à pleurer sous nos yeux, dans les vestiaires. Il n'a pas pu s'arrêter, alors Sawamura l'a renvoyé chez lui, expliqua Tsukishima en croisant les bras, Mais tu connais Hinata. Si il s'est mis à craquer comme ça, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, tu penses pas ?

Kageyama ne répondit pas, bloqué sur place. Il le savait. Il savait que c'était sa faute, il en était persuadé. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, et maintenant qu'il était au courant de ça, il se sentait... coupable. Son cœur de pierre l'étouffait un peu plus mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Pourquoi Hinata réagissait comme ça ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce genre de chose se produise.

Merde. Hinata, pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?

… _Est-ce que ça t'affecte autant ?_

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires, balançait le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, Mais ce qui s'est passé affecte toute l'équipe. Tout le monde se pose des questions. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un abruti, et ramène le.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Lançait Kageyama avec un ton qui se voulait froid

\- Je m'en fous que ce soit facile ou pas, t'as foutu la merde dans toute l'équipe en mettant le Soleil dans cet état.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont tout ça tourne, marmonnait Kageyama pour lui-même

Hinata ne pleurait que lorsqu'il était en défaite, que lorsque ça en valait la peine, que pour le volley. Il riait, souriait sans arrêt, était parfois lunatique, mais jamais il ne voulait pas être triste ou se laisser abattre. Kageyama se souvenait des mots qu'il lui avait dit, il y a cinq jours, et se demandait si c'était la cause de ses pleurs.

Kageyama voulait se protéger de tous ces sentiments, alors il s'était construit une barrière supplémentaire contre Hinata qui devenait dangereux pour sa muraille. Il n'avait jamais voulu...

\- Arrête de penser qu'à toi, Roi égocentrique. Et va arranger les choses avec le nain avant que ça n'empire.

 **.**

20h58.

La nuit était noire, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel, laissant transparaître toutes les étoiles au Japon. Hinata était assis sur un rebord en pierre à coté du gymnase de Aoba Johsai, une poche de glace appuyé contre sa joue droite, et l'œil gauche gonflé. Sa lèvre gercée était encore rouge, et il tentait de reprendre une respiration calme et lente. Il était fatigué, très fatigué, il avait envie de s'endormir mais ne se laissa pas aller. Il lançait un rapide regard à son vélo cabossé puis reportait son regard face à lui quand Kageyama revint enfin, une trousse de secours en mains. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux, seul un lampadaire les illuminait, et Hinata se concentrait sur Kageyama qui s'agenouillait face à lui. Il sortait un bandage, et l'enroulait autour de la cheville encore douloureuse du plus petit avec soin. Hinata le regardait faire sans bouger, Kageyama concentré sur son travail, et le spiker l'entendit soupirer doucement.

\- Débile, dit-il simplement dans le silence

Hinata ne répliqua pas, appuyant la poche contre son visage. Il avait encore mal, partout sur son corps, surtout dans son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là ? Demandait le noiraud, C'était dangereux après la victoire qu'on a eu contre eux.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, gardant le silence. Il regardait sa cheville sans un mot, et Kageyama finit par s'arrêter en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Hinata.

Toujours rien.

\- Hinata.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là ? Murmurait le roux d'une voix rauque

\- On m'a dit ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Alors je suis parti te chercher.

Ah oui, ce matin. Il avait presque oublié en réalité.

\- Me chercher ? Répétait-il, Tu es pourtant celui qui a dit ne plus vouloir me parler, tu voulais que je t'approche plus, que-

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis.

Hinata se tut.

\- C'est pas le moment de m'en vouloir. Au moins je suis arrivé, je t'ai aidé. Alors arrête, et oublie tout ça, tu veux. Imbécile.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire au coin des lèvres, soupirant par le nez avec amusement. Son visage avait mal, mais il tentait d'ignorer la douleur. Kageyama finit par enrouler sa cheville, et se relevait ensuite, s'asseyant à coté de son coéquipier, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux. Il tournait la tête vers lui, le fixant un instant de haut en bas.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pleuré ce matin ?

Hinata tournait les yeux vers lui, et fixait ses iris bleus qui se confondaient dans le noir. Il le regardait, puis détournait le regard sans dire un mot. Toi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, se dit-il, Pourquoi je te dirais ce qui ne va pas, alors que tu m'as complètement ignoré ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit faire des efforts. Pourquoi il a fallut que je craque pour que tu réagisses enfin.

Tu es abominable, tu es vraiment cruel Kageyama.

Alors il ne dit rien, refusant de parler, et Kageyama le comprit rapidement. Alors il finit par se lever, mettant la trousse de secours à son poignet.

\- Rentrons.

Il s'abaissait, et Hinata comprit qu'il devait monter sur son dos. Ce qu'il fit avec attention, et Kageyama se relevait, marchant alors en portant le plus petit sur son dos, essayant de repartir en direction de leur secteur. Hinata avait un bras qui tombait par dessus l'épaule du passeur, son autre main collant la poche de glace contre sa joue douloureuse, l'autre joue plaquée contre la colonne vertébrale de son porteur. Kageyama tenait ses jambes, lançant un rapide regard à sa cheville enroulé de bandages, puis soupirait en regardant face à lui. Le silence continuait de se propager au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient, Hinata avait envie de s'endormir, il regardait le paysage bouger petit à petit aux pas du plus grand, et d'une façon ou d'une autre il aimait ce moment. Quelques heures auparavant, jamais il n'aurait pu espérer être avec Kageyama en ce moment. Lui, qui l'avait abandonné en l'espace d'une semaine, lui qui changeait et qui refusait de dire ce qu'il avait. Merde, il avait tellement espéré ce moment. Kageyama continuait de s'avancer, dix minutes passèrent environ, et Hinata rouvrit les yeux en lâchant un long soupir.

\- J'avais si peur de te perdre, murmurait-il

Kageyama sortit de ses pensées en ayant entendit ce qu'il avait dit, et son cœur de pierre ratait un battement.

\- J'ai pas supporté te voir t'éloigner. Tu ne me parlais plus, tu voulais plus que je t'approche. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose, j'ai voulu y remédier, mais... J'ai rien pu faire. J'ai rien pu faire...

Sa main libre vint attraper le morceau t-shirt à l'épaule de Kageyama, le serrant fort dans sa paume, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

\- J'ai pas envie de te perdre, murmurait-il, Je t'en prie Kageyama, ne me laisse plus tomber.. Ne pars pas sans moi, s'il te plait.

Une larme vint s'imbiber dans le t-shirt de Kageyama. Lui, regardait le sol en sentant son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Jamais il aurait cru entendre de telles paroles. Personne, jamais personne dans sa vie n'avait aussi peur de le perdre, personne ne lui avait accordé autant d'importance. Ça faisait tellement du bien de savoir que quelqu'un voulait de lui.

\- Kageyama..

Il se concentrait à nouveau sur la voix du roux.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement, Merci pour être revenu.

La poitrine de Kageyama se réchauffait, il se sentait bien, heureux même.

Sa muraille semblait trembler, elle s'effritait, une fissure se créa. Et se perfora.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K, le 27 mai 2016:_

« J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Hinata avait pleuré. J'ai aussi appris que c'était à cause de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, jamais j'aurais cru qu'il se mettrait à craquer à cause de ce que j'ai dis. Après tout, il ne cesse de dire que je suis son ennemi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il nous a toujours considéré comme rivaux, jamais j'aurais cru que dresser une autre barrière contre lui l'affecterait.

J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

J'ai jamais voulu le faire souffrir. C'est moi, qui ai peur de souffrir.

Je suis alors parti à sa recherche pour lui parler, en avoir le cœur net avec lui. Quand je suis allé chez lui après les cours, il n'était pas là. Sa mère était heureuse de me revoir, et elle m'a dit qu'il était parti voir un de ses amis à Aoba Johsai. J'ai réagi au tac au tac, je savais qui il était allé voir.

J'avais pas envie qu'il s'immisce dans mes problèmes, pas envie qu'il apprenne mon histoire avec Oikawa, je voulais pas lui en parler. Je n'avais pas de transport, alors j'ai dû y aller en courant.

Quand je suis arrivé, il faisait nuit.

Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne.

Quand je suis arrivé, Hinata était en train de se faire tabasser par des terminales.

Quand je l'ai vu à terre, je me suis senti en colère, emporté par une rage incontrôlable. Ils l'avaient amoché, il était dans un état pitoyable, si il n'était pas venu à Aoba à cause de moi, jamais ça ne se serait produit. Je les ai fais fuir, et j'ai aidé Hinata, cet imbécile.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'immiscer dans tout ça.

Puis il m'a dit des mots, des phrases, des choses que jamais j'aurais cru entendre. Il avait peur de me perdre, moi. Le Roi égocentrique, il voulait de moi. Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse. Que faire après ça ? »

 **.**

11h23.

Le ballon fut frappé par Asahi avec force et vigueur, et il atterrit sur le terrain opposé sans que Tsukishima ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le Champion de Karasuno affichait un grand sourire, et fut rapidement félicité par Suga qui lui avait fait la passe quelques instants plus tôt. Tout le monde jouait sur le terrain, Kageyama faisait ses passes à Tanaka de son coté, Hinata quant à lui était assis sur le banc en les regardant jouer avec envie. La cheville toujours enroulé de bandages, l'œil gauche dessiné d'un léger coquard, couvert de bleus sur les jambes et les bras, Hinata semblait de vue mal au point, mais son humeur pourtant prouvait le contraire. Il hurlait à Daichi qu'il voulait jouer, mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas, il trépignait d'impatience, mais le capitaine l'en empêchait d'un ton ferme. Quand il était revenu avec Kageyama il y a deux jours, il avait raconté que lors de son retour il avait eu un accident de vélo assez brutal, et que par chance Kageyama avait été là pour l'aider.

Le mensonge avait au début du mal à passer, mais en ayant constater que Hinata allait mieux depuis ses pleurs, les joueurs de l'équipe ont décidé de pas trop y faire attention, et de le traiter avec soin jusqu'à ce que son état s'arrange. Il avait retrouvé le sourire pour le bonheur de tous, personne ne sut jamais se qu'il s'était réellement passé. Yachi était assisse à coté de Hinata, discutant avec lui alors que le match d'entraînement se poursuivait. Ils étaient tous concentrés, suaient, hurlaient, couraient, les chaussures grinçaient sur le sol d'un son aigu, ils perdaient haleine, Hinata adorait l'ambiance générale qu'il y avait. Il aimait les voir jouer, il aurait plus aimer jouer avec eux. Yachi continuait de lui parler, il écoutait au départ, intéressé même, mais son regard fut rapidement captivé par le terrain par dessus l'épaule de la blonde. Il y avait de ce coté Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya et Kageyama. Le passeur était devant le filet, attendant la balle, les sourcils froncés, concentré, la sueur sur son front et son corps, Hinata aimait l'expression qu'il dégageait quand il jouait. Il aimait le volley, ça se voyait si bien.

Le roux le regardait jouer, les paroles de Yachi furent éteintes à ses oreilles, il se sentait bien à cet instant, en le regardant juste, tout simplement. Il sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer, son estomac se nouait, se tordait, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça auparavant en le regardant. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer sans raison, c'était étrange, ça faisait mal, mais c'était tellement agréable aussi. Une de ses mains vint serrer son t-shirt blanc à sa poitrine, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois quand il sentait son cœur lui faire des siennes. Il se souvenait de son arrivée de deux jours, quand il l'avait sauvé des terminales de Aoba. Merde alors, il était si heureux de l'avoir vu.

\- Kageyama ! Hurlait Noya

Le ballon volait, et Kageyama levait les mains en l'air la passant à Tanaka qui marchait de l'autre coté du filet.

BOOM.

Un autre point fut marqué. Kageyama levait le poing en l'air, Tanaka enlevait son t-shirt en le tournoyant dans les airs, puis le noiraud regardait ses deux mains comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le reste des joueurs poussèrent quelques exclamations avant d'aller boire à leur gourde. Kageyama relevait un instant les yeux vers le banc, et son regard croisait celui de Hinata. Le roux déglutit un instant, sa poitrine l'étouffant, puis il finit par lui sourire doucement, avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait démontrer. Kageyama le regardait fixement, d'abord surpris, puis finit par afficher un rictus au coin des lèvres en retour. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui renvoyer, Hinata le savait, mais ça lui allait. Yachi avait arrêté de lui parler depuis longtemps et les regardait se sourire avec amusement. Puis Kageyama finit par s'en aller pour aller boire, et Hinata finit lui aussi par baisser les yeux. Il se sentait si nerveux. Il n'arrivait à se calmer, il pouvait juste ravaler sa salive et tenter de reprendre ses esprits. C'était si bizarre.

Mince, se dit-il, Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Kageyama quant à lui, prenant sa gourde entre ses mains, compris bien trop facilement.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 29 mai 2016:_

« Je crois faire une erreur. Je crois que tout est en train de recommencer.

Je crois que je suis en train d'aimer Hinata. »

 **.**

7h00.

Il faisait déjà jours dehors. Hinata descendait des escaliers en boitant, portant son uniforme de lycée et son sac. Il sifflotait joyeusement, descendant le reste des marches avant d'attraper le bentô préparé sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Je suis prêt maman, balançait-il en l'air

La mère du roux arrivait bientôt, les clés de la voiture en mains, et s'abaissait en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Shoyo grimaçait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dit-il tant bien que mal

\- Tu as encore mal ? Dit-elle en regardant ses bleus

\- Non maman, lâche moi !

\- Et ta cheville ?

\- Elle va mieux je te dis.

Sa mère soupirait malgré elle, et l'emmena à la voiture. Hinata avait raconté le même bobard qu'à son équipe, et malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas fier. La voiture démarrait, et le roux traversait la ville en direction de Karasuno. Il avait la tête appuyé contre sa paume, fixant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux en essayant de penser à rien. Il fermait les yeux, soupirait, et les rouvrait tranquillement. Au fond, ça le dérangeait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas jouer au volley avant une semaine au minimum. Putain de vélo. Sacré pédale.

\- Dis Shoyo, tu m'as l'air différent ces temps-ci.

Hinata déglutit en entendant ces mots, et se concentrait sur ce que disait sa mère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es plus nerveux, dit-elle tout en regardant la route, On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse sans arrêt.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Mmh. Quelque chose n'irait pas au lycée ?

Hinata baissait les yeux et haussait les épaules.

\- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste...

 _Kageyama._

Il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis le début du mois, et le même nom revint à chaque fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment mélangeant tristesse, pour tout ce qui s'était produit, mais aussi bonheur pour tout ce que Kageyama pouvait lui apporter. C'était étrange comme sensation, il ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Ces choses qu'il ressentait, étaient inattendues, totalement inconnues.

Bientôt, Hinata arriva devant Karasuno, et balançait un «à ce soir» à sa mère avant de partir, la laissant malgré lui dans l'incompréhension. La première chose que l'adolescent fit, ce fut de se diriger vers le gymnase, pressé de voir ses coéquipiers malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas jouer. Il regardait le ciel, il était recouvert de nuages, gris, moche, la météo avait annoncé une forte pluie en fin d'après-midi et dans la soirée. Ça n'allait pas être la meilleure des journées, le temps était sale, mais peu de choses pouvait enlevait la bonne humeur de Hinata, après tout. Il entrait dans le gymnase ouvert, et apercevant tous ses partenaires sur le terrain, il sourit et levait haut la main en l'air.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Tous lui répondirent différent, mais il put tout comprendre. Il posait alors ses affaires sur le banc, mais quelque chose le frappait soudainement. Il se redressait, et regardait les quatre coins du gymnase sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Daichi, appela t-il

Le capitaine relevait la tête en attente de sa demande.

\- Où est Kageyama ?

Sawamura fit claquer nerveusement sa langue, et laissait tomber le ballon qu'il avait entre ses mains avant de s'approcher de Hinata. Mince, pourquoi il fait ça ? Il se frottait l'arrière de la nuque et haussait les épaules, face au plus petit. Hinata le savait, lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Kageyama est absent aujourd'hui.


	12. Chapter 12

**voila la suite! petite annonce, la fiction est officiellement terminée! il y aura bien 15 chapitres en total, ce qui veut dire qu'après celui là il n'en restera plus que trois! j'espere que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, j'attend vos retours! bonne lecture!**

 **Résumé rapidos:** Après que Kageyama soit venu aidé Hinata à Aoba, il semblerait que les choses se soient arrangée entre eux. Hinata réalise peu à peu ses sentiments pour lui, alors que Kageyama commence à douter de ce qui est juste à faire.

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE XII_

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 2 mai 2016:_

« Je retourne au lycée dès demain. Le râteau franc que m'a mis Oikawa m'a remis les idées en place malgré cette horrible douleur dans la poitrine. J'ai eu si mal, ça m'a tellement souffrir, que je refuse de revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise. Je ne veux plus être blessé par les gens, je ne veux plus pleurer, ni aimer à nouveau. Les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches sont celles qui nous font le plus souffrir. Alors j'ai pris une décision en me réveillant ce matin, je ne laisserai plus personne m'atteindre, me faire du mal, plus personne ne rentrera dans mon cœur. Je ne veux plus faire la même erreur. Alors je veux devenir encore plus dur, encore plus froid, mes grands-parents, Oikawa, mes anciens partenaires, eux tous m'ont fait souffrir.

Je ne veux plus être sociable, je veux repousser tout le monde, tous ceux qui voudront m'approcher, je construirais une muraille, un grand mur autour de moi, je veux me créer une armure qui me protégera de toutes ces souffrances.

Je veux rendre mon cœur aussi dur que de la pierre. »

 **.**

\- Kageyama est absent aujourd'hui.

Absent. Il n'était pas venu. Kageyama n'était pas venu. Il y avait forcément une raison, Kageyama ne pouvait pas rater les entraînements, surtout à cinq jours du match contre Shiratorizawa. Même sans ce match, Kageyama ne pouvait pas rater volley-ball, il aimait tellement jouer, il accordait tellement d'importance au volley. La seule fois où il a été absent, c'était en fin d'avril. Il était resté une semaine chez lui, un gros rhume a ce qu'il paraissait, mais lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait changé. Et à partir de ce moment, il était devenu froid et dur.

Pourquoi il était absent aujourd'hui ? Que s'est-il encore passé ?

\- Il m'a appelé, et a dit qu'il était tombé malade. Ça arrive rarement hein, mais il semblerait que c'est pas son jour.

Merde. C'était pas normal, Hinata le savait, du jour au lendemain comme ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le roux baissait les yeux vers le sol, mille et une réflexions lui passant par l'esprit, et Daichi penchait la tête sur le côté, le fixant avec l'air inquisiteur.

\- Hinata ?

\- Hein ? Euh, ça va. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

Le capitaine hochait la tête, et le frappait amicalement sur l'épaule avant de repartir reprendre son entraînement. Le spiker s'assit sur le banc en regardant le sol, lâchant un long soupir en se passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il réfléchissait, se faisait toutes les théories du monde, tentait de résoudre ce nouveau problème. Peut-être que cette fois-ci c'était vrai, et qu'il s'en faisait pour rien ? Ou alors non, au contraire ? Son cœur battait fort, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ça de la tête. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il était inquiet, vraiment inquiet, au point que cela pouvait le rendre fou.

Il n'a jamais été inquiet à ce point pour personne.

Il se mit tortiller nerveusement ses doigts dans tous les sens, ravalant sa salive de temps à autre, et le match se déroulait soudainement à une vitesse folle. Il se retrouvait bientôt en classe, il n'écoutait le professeur que très peu, écrivait ses cours une fois sur deux quand il n'avait pas la tête dans les nuages. Quand la sonnerie fut déclenché pour la fin des cours, Hinata fut le premier à sortir de la classe. Le midi, il avait mangé avec Katsuo à coté du gymnase, et pour une fois c'était elle qui parlait et Hinata qui écoutait. Dans les couloirs, du lycée, il avait tourné la tête sur le coté, et fut d'apercevoir de voir le siège de Kageyama vide en passant devant sa classe. Les cours de l'après-midi furent pour Hinata une véritable torture, c'était interminable, très long, la voix du prof l'endormait. Il avait mal au crâne, ses doigts lui faisaient mal, alors quelques minutes avant la fin des cours, il sortait son portable sous la table, jetait un rapide regard au prof qui ne le regardait pas, puis envoyait un message à sa mère.

 _« Ne viens pas me chercher ce soir. Je te redonne des nouvelles plus tard. »_

 **.**

18h46.

L'orage grondait, le ciel était entièrement couvert, le vent soufflait très fort. Les cerisiers étaient secoué dans tous les sens, quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient déjà du ciel, annonçant déjà le début de l'orage qui se promettait violent. Kageyama regardait les premières gouttes s'écraser sur la vitre de sa chambre, et il soupirait lourdement avant de fermer les rideaux dans un geste brusque. La lumière allumée, le noiraud se mit par terre sur son tapis, en tailleur, le dos collé contre le sommier de son lit, et il avait un ballon de volley entre les mains. Il avait passé la journée en pyjama, en gros avec son tee-shirt blanc de l'équipe, dans sa chambre en dormant ou en jouant avec son ballon. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir, il ne voulait pas aller à Karasuno aujourd'hui, et il n'était pas malade contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Daichi.

Pourquoi être resté chez lui ?

Il avait peur. Peur de faire face à ses émotions, il voulait se protéger de tout ça. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il recommençait à apprécier quelqu'un plus qu'un autre. Pourtant il le savait, il le savait que Hinata était dangereux. Il était une véritable menace, et encore plus désormais. Il fallait qu'il oublie, il fallait qu'il arrive à se convaincre lui-même que rien ni personne ne pouvait entrer dans sa muraille. Il fallait qu'il se convainque que Hinata ne valait pas plus que n'importe qui, qu'il était son abruti de partenaire. Oui, c'est ça. C'était son partenaire. Normal qu'il puisse sentir ce besoin de possession. Après tout, il a toujours été comme ça. Hinata était débile, naïve, trop optimiste, Kageyama a toujours détesté cette partie trop joviale de lui. Ou peut-être pas, il ne sait plus en fait. C'était ridicule, pense à autre chose aujourd'hui, tant que t'es pas obligé de te le coltiner, se dit-il. Il lançait le ballon en l'air, puis le faisait rebondir à chaque fois qu'il retombait avec ses mains, le visage fixe vers le plafond. Au fond, c'était comme il s'entraînait lui aussi.

 **Toc toc toc.**

Kageyama rattrapait le ballon mais ne le relança pas. Il restait bloqué dans sa position, attendant deux secondes en espérant avoir rêvé. On venait de toquer ? Ses parents étaient partis chez ses grands-parents pour la soirée et sûrement pour la nuit, ça ne pouvait pas être eux.

 **Toc toc.**

Ça toquait bien, il ne rêvait pas. Il attendait un instant, puis finit par faire claquer sa langue en posant son ballon sur le lit, et se relevant. Il sortit de sa chambre et dévalait les escaliers deux à deux pour aller à la porte d'entrée. Mais ce qui le bloquait sur place, ce fut que la porte en question était grande ouverte. Kageyama eut les yeux grands ouverts, regardant un instant à l'extérieur.

\- Euh... Oï ?

L'orage grondait, il commençait à faire noir et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il n'y avait personne non plus. Alors il fermait la porte en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et remontait à l'étage. Merde, sans doute une mauvaise farce ? Il monta jusqu'en haut, puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- AAH !

Il faillit la crise cardiaque quand il aperçut Hinata, debout au centre de la pièce.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Dit-il la main sur le cœur

\- Euhm.. je.. voulais prendre des nouvelles, dit le roux en se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise

\- Merde Hinata, ça va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ?!

Kageyama grognait dans son coin, puis claquait la porte derrière lui en s'avançant dangereusement de Hinata, l'air menaçant. Le roux, quand à lui, mit ses mains devant lui en signe d'innocence et tirait la grimace, se penchant en arrière alors que Kageyama se penchait en avant, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Te mets pas en colère ! Répliquait Shoyo, On m'a dit que t'étais malade, alors je suis venu te voir !

Kageyama restait ferme, gardant toujours cette expression menaçante qui avait dont de faire flipper et paniquer le pauvre roux. La tête sur le coté et les mains toujours en avant, il s'attendait à tout.

\- ...Ok ?

Un instant de silence. Puis Kageyama finit par soupirer, se redressant en détournant le regard.

\- Ok. Mais la prochaine fois, réfléchis à deux fois avant de rentrer comme ça !

\- Promis ! Répondit Hinata en faisant un signe militaire

\- Imbécile...

Kageyama levait les yeux au ciel en lançant une parole inintelligible, puis regardait le réveil sur sa table de nuit qui affichait l'heure.

19h03.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici à cette heure ? Il poussait un long soupir, puis se jetait sur son lit comme si Hinata n'était pas là. Un bras cachant ses yeux, il laissait le roux planté debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu es vraiment malade ? Demandait le spiker

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Un rhume.

\- Mais t'as pas le nez bouché.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- T'as pas une voix de canard.

\- Hinata, tu veux bien te taire, commençait à s'énerver le noiraud en tournant la tête vers lui, Tu commences à m'énerver.

\- Désolé, boudait Hinata en croisant les bras, J'essaye de comprendre, c'est tout.

\- Et bien comprends en silence.

\- Pffff...

Alors Hinata roulait la tête sur le coté et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis comme un enfant puni. Kageyama semblait s'endormir, alors que Hinata pianotait des doigts sur son genou, son autre main tenant sa tête. Il soufflait fortement, balançant un «Je m'ennuie» en l'air que le plus grand ne répondit pas. Alors Hinata regardait la chambre, de tous les coins, elle ressemblait à la sienne. Il y avait une pile de livres sur son bureau, des mangas également, dans un coin il y avait des alters, ses murs étaient gris, il y avait deux-trois affiches aussi, ses rideaux étaient bleus, il avait une chambre banale en fin de compte. Hinata se mit à marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à son bureau, et il feuilletait rapidement les mangas qu'il y avait. Mais en voulant les remettre, il poussait un petit cri de peur quand la pile se renversait, et s'étalait sur le sol dans un boucan infernal.

\- Oups.

\- Hinata, t'es vraiment un boulet.

\- Désolé..

Kageyama grognait comme un félin, et se levait à contre cœur de son lit pour ramasser le bordel mit par le roux, levant la voix.

\- Je vais bien, tu sais. T'es pas obligé de rester.

Hinata le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis il baissait les yeux avec peine. Il voulait vraiment le voir partir ? Il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de lui ? Quand il le réalisait, alors qu'il était venu pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, il se sentit mal, encore et toujours à la poitrine, toujours à cet endroit. Hinata avait peut-être raison, peut-être que Kageyama le détestait autant qu'il l'était supposé. Il relevait les yeux vers lui, lui finissant de ranger les livres, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est moi qui doit toujours faire des efforts, se dit-il.

\- Mmh.. t'as raison. Je.. J'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Hinata se tournait, alors que Kageyama le regardait, puis se dirigeait vers la sortie sans jeter un regard en arrière. Kageyama n'avait pas quitter ses yeux de lui, puis en serrant les poings, il se décidait de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Hinata gardait le regard fixe face à lui, puis en se trouvant face à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit en grand.

VROUM.

Il poussa un léger cri quand le vent rentrait dans la maison avec brutalité. Hinata se protégeait à l'aide d'un bras, et quand Kageyama regardait à l'extérieur, la pluie était tombé en rafale dans les rues, il faisait de plus en plus noir et le vent était infernal, déracinant presque tous les arbres du coin des maisons. La tempête avait commencé, le tonnerre grondait.

\- Oh merde..., murmurait Kageyama en voyant le temps

Les bourrasques continuaient de frapper, et Kageyama fit claquer sa langue avant de se mettre devant Hinata et de fermer la porte, cessant le vacarme. La main toujours sur la poignée, le noiraud soupirait, mille et une pensées lui traversant l'esprit.

\- Euh..., balbutia Hinata derrière lui, Je..

\- Tu vas rester ici.

Hinata restait la bouche entre-ouverte, fixant le passeur toujours dos à lui, ayant du mal à analyser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas pas pouvoir repartir avec ce temps, reprit Kageyama en se tournant face à lui, Tu es venu à pied, en plus t'es encore blessé. J'ai pas le droit de te laisser partir avec cette pluie.

Hinata entendait l'orage en écho de là où il se tenait, et sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il hochait rapidement la tête. Merde, c'était censé supposer quoi tout ça ? Kageyama le contournait pour se diriger vers la cuisine, et Hinata eut pour réflexe de se tourner vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois rester dormir ?

Kageyama se stoppait aussitôt.

À ces mots, il se souvint de plein de choses. Il se souvint des visages de ses parents et de ses grands-parents aussi, des claques de sa grand-mère quand il avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait inviter Kindaichi à dormir, des regards dégoûtés et des paroles horribles qu'ils avaient dit sur les gens comme _lui_.

\- Ouais, dit-il alors, Tu vas rester dormir.

\- On pourrait s'entraîner au volley ! S'exprimait Hinata avec enthousiasme et suivant le noiraud

\- Et comment ? On ne peut pas aller à l'extérieur, répondit Kageyama en se mettant derrière le plan de travail

\- Bah... euh... Ici ?

\- T'es spiker, et je suis passeur. Il est hors de question qu'on s'entraîne ici par risque de casser des trucs, Débile.

\- On pourrait faire que des passes ?

Kageyama se tournait vers Hinata, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail, un sourcil haussé.

\- Seulement des passes ? Pas de... frappes ?

\- Nan.

\- Mais tu adores quand... enfin.. recevoir mes passes et les frapper.

\- Ouais, mais ça évitera la casse et tu t'es pas entraîné aujourd'hui !

\- Toi ça fait trois jours que tu t'es pas entraîné.

\- Ouais, mais moi, j'ai une raison.

Kageyama allait répliquer, mais quand il se tournait une nouvelle fois face à lui et qu'il croisait son regard, il se tut. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Hinata lui affichait un léger sourire, ses yeux bruns étaient illuminé, il avait envie de s'amuser, ça se voyait. Peut-être qu'il avait aussi envie de rester avec lui ? Merde, d'où viennent ces pensées ? Pensait Kageyama avec frustration. Son regard fut attiré par ses bleus et la couleur pourpre autour de son orbite. Ça lui serrait immédiatement le cœur. Alors il soupirait, détournant les yeux. Lui qui n'était pas venu au lycée à cause de lui, c'était foutu maintenant.

\- Ok, finit-il par dire, Ok si tu veux. Mais ne casse plus les pieds, compris ?

Hinata levait les bras haut en l'air, lâchant un cri de bonheur en tournant sur lui-même. Kageyama roulait les yeux au ciel, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il détestait tellement son coté trop enthousiaste.

Ou peut-être pas, il ne sait plus.

21h08.

Kageyama et Hinata étaient finalement retourner dans la chambre du noiraud, après avoir rapidement mangé un plat qu'ils ont dû partager, fait par les parents de Kageyama avant qu'ils ne partent. Par chance, c'était du Tamago, le plat préféré du roux. Il faisait bien nuit à présent, et le temps dehors ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Kageyama était en tailleur sur son lit, Hinata assis au sol à l'opposé de lui.

\- Ok, commençait le passeur, Tu rattrapes juste pour l'instant.

Alors il lançait le ballon d'une passe belle et simple, et Hinata n'eut à peine le temps de réagir à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Alors il poussait un gémissement incompréhensible, et lorsque la balle se trouvait devant sa tête il frappa dedans avec force, le renvoyant immédiatement vers Kageyama qui le rattrapait à quelques millimètres de son visage, son souffle coupé.

\- Imbécile ! Hurlait-il à pleine voix, Je t'ai dis de la rattraper, pas de me l'envoyer dans le visage !

Hinata balbutia un « pardon » l'air naïve, et Kageyama claquait sa langue. Il lui redonnait les consignes (pourtant simples) et relançait le ballon. Le roux le rattrapait à la perfection cette fois-ci, et il sourit même de satisfaction avant de le relancer à son partenaire, recommençant une nouvelle fois. Et plus il le rattrapait, plus il semblait exagérer ses rattrapages, sautant parfois assis, s'étalant à terre comme le ferait Noya. Toujours avec le sourire, cependant. Il réussit même à le rattraper après l'avoir amorti avec son pied.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Idiot.

\- Mais je les rattrape ! Se justifiait le roux avec une moue

Kageyama lançait une autre balle mais au mieux de la rattraper, Hinata la renvoyait du bout de ses doigts, et elle fut si haute qu'elle percuta le plafond de plein fouet, secouant l'ampoule dans tous les sens créant des jeux des lumières et d'ombres, et elle fonçait vers Kageyama, qui lui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il prit une grande inspiration et reculait la tête lorsqu'il rattrapait la balle avec force, le faisant presque tomber en arrière sur le lit. À moitié étalé sur les draps et la balle collé contre sa poitrine, il se redressait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et lorsque Hinata voyait sa tête effaré, la première chose qu'il fit ce fut de pouffer de rire, riant à pleine voix et se tenant les cotes.

\- Tu verrais ta tête ! Dit le roux entre deux rires

\- Crétin !

Alors en se redressant, Kageyama se penchait en avant, et balançait un oreiller qui se trouvait à coté de lui en plein sur Hinata. Ce fut évidemment violent, et le Soleil s'effondrait au sol avec peu de grâce.

\- Tu l'as pas rattrapé celle-là, hein ?!

Hinata le relançait aussitôt et Kageyama manquait de peu de se le prendre une nouvelle fois. Hinata se remit à rire, une main sur le crâne, et Kageyama grognait avant de se mettre debout sur son lit, et de descendre de celui-ci en courant, poursuivant Hinata dans la chambre avec rage alors que celui-ci riait toujours. Le roux se relevait, puis ouvrait grand la porte de la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers en essayant de ne pas forcer sur sa jambe gauche. Kageyama était à deux doigts de glisser sur la rampe, et arrivé en bas, Hinata courrait en faisant le tour de l'îlot central, le noiraud essayant de ne pas se bouffer le plan de travail, et le roux riait encore, Kageyama affichant malgré lui un rictus amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé ainsi. Ça lui faisait penser à la fois où il était venu chez Hinata, malgré le fait que ça s'était mal fini. Kageyama hurlait sans cesse des insultes dans son dos, grognait, Hinata lui répondait parfois, accentuant sa colère.

Shoyo continuait de courir comme il le put puis il repartit en vitesse vers les escaliers pour les remonter. La course poursuite dans la maison se poursuivait, et Kageyama perdit de la vitesse quand il faillit rater une marche lors de son escapade. Lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre sa course, il arrivait à l'étage et la porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit,

VLAN.

L'oreiller que Hinata lui lança lui atterrit en plein visage. Il restait sur place quelques secondes et quand il retombait, Kageyama avait les yeux aussi ronds qu'un poisson et ses cheveux plats étaient hérissés sur sa tête. Un instant de silence se poursuivait, les respirations fortes des deux garçons s'entre-mêlant, et ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux avec étonnement. Hinata eut pendant un instant peur qu'il s'énerve, et il eut peur pour sa propre vie. Mais ce qui le surpris, ce fut le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Kageyama.

Puis soudain, il se mit à rire.

Kageyama pouffait, essayant de retenir ses rires qui passaient à travers de sa gorge, et il s'enroulait de ses bras lorsque ses cotes se mirent à lui faire mal. Hinata qui avait le sourire, se mit à le regarder avec plus de fascination qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son sourire semblait disparaître petit à petit, son visage se décontractait.

Quel son mélodieux.

Hinata pouvait fouiller dans sa mémoire, réfléchir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il ne souvint pas, n'avait jamais entendu Kageyama Tobio rire ainsi. Il s'était parfois imaginé comment pouvait être son rire, mais l'entendre en vrai, ce fut mille fois qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il était prit d'un fou rire, Kageyama ne s'arrêtait plus, et Hinata le fixait toujours, sa poitrine chatouillait, c'était tout drôle.

Hinata était si heureux de le voir s'ouvrir enfin. Il était si heureux.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 26 avril 2016:_

« Ça fait quelques jours depuis que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Oikawa. Je ne suis pas venu à Karasuno depuis deux jours, Daichi m'a appelé, et j'ai dis que j'avais un gros rhume qui m'empêchait de venir. Ce mensonge est vraiment stupide. Hinata m'a harcelé de messages pour m'engueuler de ne pas venir aux entraînements. Quel boulet.

Je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre, à penser à tout ce que Oikawa et ses potes avaient dit. Je continue à avoir très mal, j'essaie d'oublier, mais sa tête et ses paroles restent ancrés dans ma tête. Ses mots ont été tellement forts, que je commence à me demander si je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je commence à me demander, si c'est mal si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon. Je ne suis peut-être pas normal, en fin de compte. Après tout depuis le début, je me convaincs moi-même que je suis quelqu'un de normal. Personne, jamais personne n'a dit le contraire. Je me fais peut-être des idées, je ne sais plus. »

 **.**

23h46.

La tempête avait cessé depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Les nuages étaient toujours présents, cachant les étoiles derrière eux. Kageyama était allongé dans son lit, dos aux draps, fixant le plafond alors que Hinata continuait de parler. Quant à lui, il était sur un matelas sur le tapis, à coté du lit du noiraud, dans la même position que lui tout en parlant et faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. La lumière était éteinte, mais la lumière des lampadaires à l'extérieur se reflétait légèrement dans la chambre, les permettant de voir. Une voiture passait, les phares se reflétaient sur le mur, et Hinata en profitait pour faire des ombres chinoises, s'amusant. Il continuait de parler un instant, murmurant dans le silence alors que Kageyama l'écoutait.

\- Asahi et Noya font un duo de folie quand il s'agit d'attaque et de défense. Ils ont réussi à eux deux à battre Suga et Daichi de l'autre coté du filet.

\- Mmh, répondit Kageyama, Certains duos sont phénoménales.

\- Ouais, dit Hinata en tournant la tête vers lui

Kageyama fermait les yeux et soupirait, les bras derrière la tête, et le roux le regardait avant de reporter son regard vers le plafond.

\- C'est bête que tu n'aies pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Tout le monde a travaillé très dur.

Et pour cette fois-ci, Kageyama ne répondit pas, restant stoïque aux paroles du plus petit. Son cœur battait plus vite sans raison. Hinata repensait à la soirée qu'il passait ici, au rire de Kageyama, à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Dis, Kageyama, commençait Hinata, T'es pas vraiment malade, hein ?

Kageyama soupirait par le nez, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Tu détestes autant que moi louper les entraînements.

Il ne dit toujours rien, et ne parla plus. Hinata gardait le regard tourné vers lui, restant un instant ainsi avant de pousser un autre soupir et de reporter son regard face à lui. Il le savait, ça ne servait à rien de lui demander, il ne lui répondrait pas. Quoiqu'il puisse dire à présent sur ces derniers événements, il ne dirait rien, l'écouterait juste sans répliquer. Hinata détestait quand ça faisait ça, et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en y pensant, et se tournait sur le coté, dos à Kageyama, fixant le sol en plantant ses ongles fins dans son oreiller. Un silence de quelques minutes se poursuivait après cela, jusqu'à ce que le roux reprenne la parole.

\- Dis Kageyama, dit-il dans un murmure, Ton changement a un rapport avec Oikawa, pas vrai ?

Le noiraud sentit son cou se raidir et une tâche froide s'étaler dans son dos à ces mots. Sa respiration se coupait étroitement, et il ne pouvait pas voir Hinata dans les yeux, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il pouvait penser, ce qu'il savait à propos de tout ça. Le roux gardait le regard fixe face à lui, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Il savait que jamais il ne lui dira.

\- T'es pas obligé de me répondre, dit-il alors, C'est toi qui décide si... t'en as envie ou pas. T'es pas obligé de m'en parler...

Son murmure était douloureux, pourvu que Kageyama ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il ne le saurait jamais. Il ne le voyait pas directement, et comme il ne parlait pas, Hinata avait l'impression de parler seul, il avait l'impression de tout pouvoir dire et que personne ne serait là pour l'écouter.

\- Je sais pas ce qui t'ai arrivé en réalité, continuait le roux dans le vide, Tu es si froid. Si... dur, pas que tu ne l'étais pas avant, mais ces temps-ci de plus en plus, et ça devient vraiment insupportable. Insupportable dans le sens que... je n'aime pas ça, tu vois.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la housse de son oreiller, désormais, il priait pour qu'il ne dise rien.

\- Et j'ai essayé de comprendre, j'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi ce changement soudain... J'ai jamais rien trouvé hormis ces messages, avec ce numéro inconnu.

\- T'as fouillé sur mon portable ? Réagit Kageyama qui écoutait toujours

\- Ouais, sifflait Hinata entre ses dents, Désolé.

Dans un sens, il aurait préféré qu'il se soit endormi. Mais Kageyama écoutait, n'en lâchait pas d'une miette. Il voulait tout entendre, tout ce que le roux pouvait dire. Il continuait de le regarder alors que Hinata était toujours dos à lui.

\- Mais je comprenais toujours pas, je ne sais pas... Tu partais, puis revenais, tu t'éloignais, puis tu semblais plus proche, je n'arrive plus à te cerner du tout.

Merde. Merde je ne veux pas pleurer, ça ne servirai à rien, se dit le roux en serrant la mâchoire. Mais il repensait à tout, et il ne le voyait pas dans les yeux, comment faire pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait ? Kageyama était si cruel, si abominable.

\- Kageyama, reprit-il la voix tremblante, Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

 _Hinata détestait Kageyama._

Depuis si longtemps il ne l'a jamais su. Le roux les considérait comme rivaux, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ça a toujours été comme ça. Il espérait au fond que lui, qu'il éprouverait un peu d'empathie pour lui, mais à quoi bon rêver, si lui le détestait, pourquoi ce ne serait pas son cas ?

En entendant ces mots, Kageyama ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux. Quelle question débile. Tout ce qu'il avait dit résonnait dans sa tête, et il pensait, un peu trop vite peut-être, et il sourit légèrement.

\- Hinata.

À cet appel, Shoyo ravalait sa salive. Il attendit un instant, puis tournait la tête en arrière pour finalement croiser son regard. Kageyama le regardait sans broncher, puis il soupirait lourdement, soulevant la couette devant lui.

\- Viens.

Hinata crut mal comprendre, fixant l'espace vide devant le noiraud.

\- ...Quoi ?

\- Viens je te dis.

Il n'insista pas plus, sa poitrine l'étouffant. Alors il hochait la tête, et se levait de son matelas en allant vers le lit de Kageyama comme un enfant ayant peur de l'orage. Il se glissait sous les draps, s'installant au près du noiraud, et celui-ci le forçait presque à se tourner de son coté. Ils furent face à face, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Hinata avait la gorge serré, ses doigts tremblaient sur son oreiller, et Kageyama continuait de le fixer en repensant à tout de la soirée. Lui qui ne voulait pas le voir, merde. À quoi ça servait de toute façon ? Ses sentiments le rattrapaient toujours, quoiqu'il fasse, Kageyama était destiné à se faire briser.

 _« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »_

Idiot. Alors il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, soupirait, et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Un vrai sourire.

Un destiné à Hinata, il n'était pas plein d'amertume ou de sarcasme comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas forcé, ni léger. Il était sincère. Comme celui qu'il avait adressé à Oikawa ce jour là, comme celui que Hinata avait tellement jalousé. Il l'avait tellement rêvé ce sourire. Il le voulait tellement.

Ce sourire, il lui était adressé cette fois-ci. À lui, et à personne d'autre.

Sa poitrine, non, il savait que c'était son cœur, son cœur se serrait, il battait fort, si fort qu'il crut qu'il s'arrêterait. Kageyama fit claquer sa langue et murmura, si proche de lui.

\- Je ne te déteste pas. Baka.

Hinata soupirait par le nez, amusé. Il était heureux, si heureux de cette réponse. Il était bien à ce moment, auprès de lui, lui et son sourire, lui seulement. Il le regardait dans les yeux, profitant de ce moment que jamais il ne pourra revivre, jamais plus. Quand il sentit ses yeux le piquer, il s'approchait et se mit dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son pyjama emplis de son odeur.

Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas.

Ce qui le surpris, ce fut d'entendre le cœur de Kageyama battre vite, très vite même. Il avait froid aussi, et il était tendu. Mais ses appréhensions et ses peurs disparurent lorsque Kageyama serrait ses bras dans son dos, le rapprochant de lui encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce fut si agréable, arrêter ce moment serait si difficile. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

00h25, ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose bouger.

Durant son sommeil, Hinata souriait. Il ne détestait pas Kageyama. Son cœur battait trop fort pour le détester. Il n'avait battu aussi fort pour personne d'autre.

C'était peut-être ça, ce qu'on appelait « Aimer ».


	13. Chapter 13

**STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE XIII_

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 2 juin 2016:_

« Hinata a dit que j'avais un cœur de pierre. Ça fait si mal. Il a toujours été le premier à croire en moi, je me souviens encore de la fois où il m'a dit qu'il croirait toujours en moi, où il m'a dit qu'il ne me laissera jamais.

Il a dit que j'avais un cœur de pierre. [...]»

 **.**

8h58.

Les rideaux mal fermés laissaient la lumière du soleil levant encombrer la chambre plongée dans le silence. Les merles piaillaient derrière la vitre, et les voitures passèrent dans les rues, leur bruit s'entendant dans la pièce. Hinata semblait se réveiller petit à petit, son nez trémoussant, et ses paupières tremblantes. Ses membres ses remirent à bouger, et il prit une grande inspiration par le nez avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, et de voir flou. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche en poussant un gémissement de fatigue, puis en reprenant ses esprits, il réalisait qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il se tournait dans le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, et son souffle se coupait quand il se retrouvait face au visage endormi de Kageyama.

Merde, il avait oublié. Il avait passé la nuit chez Kageyama.

Sa main était resté bloqué sur le matelas, il était si proche de lui, plus que la veille. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude, voir ses paupières trembler dans son sommeil, il semblait tellement plus paisible endormi que réveillé. Hinata sentait sa gorge se serrer et son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Cette sensation lui faisait à la fois mal, et à la fois du bien, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête même si ça pouvait être douloureux. Il fixait toujours son visage, aimant le fait de pouvoir l'observer sans gêne. Kageyama qui était censé être son ennemi depuis la troisième.

Mais Hinata n'était pas bête.

Il savait qu'il avait tout faux. Il savait qu'il était le seul à penser tout ça. Il savait qu'il ne le détestait pas. Il savait aussi, que si son cœur battait si fort pour lui c'était que c'était évident qu'il n'était pas son ami. Il n'était pas son ami, Hinata savait qu'il ressentait de véritables sentiments amoureux.

 _« Est-ce que c'est mal si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon ? »_

Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait ? Hinata éprouvait de l'attirance pour les filles, pour lui jamais il n'aurait été capable d'aimer un garçon. Les garçons étaient des amis, des partenaires, des brutes aussi, avant peu il ne savait pas que deux personnes du même sexe pouvaient s'aimer réellement.

 _« On ne se rend compte que de ce qui est important, que lorsque l'on l'a perdu. »_

Depuis combien de temps alors est-ce qu'il était attiré par Kageyama ?

Peut-être qu'il avait tout faux. Peut-être que tous ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait était une forme de... réconfort naturel, qui lui permettait de se rendre compte qu'il tenait à lui. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, et que si il redevenait à la normale, toutes ces émotions disparaîtraient et tout reviendrait à la normale. Merde, je ne sais pas en fait. Je ne sais plus, se dit Hinata en continuant de fixer le noiraud face à lui.

Et si il se faisait des idées ?

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et sentant la respiration chaude de Kageyama, il baissait un instant ses yeux sur sa bouche. Un garçon qui tombe amoureux d'un autre. Lui aussi en était capable ? Alors en ravalant sa salive, Hinata s'avançait doucement avec timidité, n'osant se brusquer lui-même, et quand son front se collait contre celui du garçon face à lui, il fermait lentement les yeux, avec hésitation. Il sentait bientôt ses lèvres effleurer celles de Kageyama, elles se touchaient à peine, mais Hinata se bloquait un instant. Puis finalement il avançait un peu plus sa tête en avant et collait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse, dans un baiser fin et naïve. Son cœur s'était sûrement arrêté durant ce bref instant. Il se séparait de lui, rouvrant et les yeux et reprenant sa respiration, devenue rauque et forte.

\- Merde, murmurait-il alors en réalisant, Je...

 _Je t'aime vraiment. Kageyama Tobio._

Hinata se redressait sur le lit en se mettant assis, se remettant difficilement de ses émotions, une main serrant sa chemise, et il serrait les dents en n'osant jeter un regard derrière lui. Dieu merci, il ne s'était pas réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si il s'était réveillé ? N'essayant même pas d'y penser, Hinata ne voulait pas rester là à attendre, alors il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte à pas de loups. Une fois en dehors de la chambre, il poussait un long et lourd soupir qui provenait tout droit du fond de sa gorge, et il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, se tournant pour descendre les escaliers deux à deux.

Il se tenait à la rampe, tournait une fois en bas, puis son souffle se coupait net. Il fit un bond en arrière quand se tenaient face à lui, un homme imposant, et derrière lui une femme brune qui ressemblait à Kageyama. Ça devaient être ses parents. Mais le regard terrifiant du père lui fit froid dans le dos, celui-ci le jaugeant de haut en bas. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir ici.

\- T'es qui toi ?

Sa voix était si froide. Il faisait peur, Hinata ne l'aimait pas.

\- Je...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le roux n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Le pire, c'était que l'homme semblait s'énerver, ses poings étaient serrés si forts que ses jointures étaient blanches.

\- Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?

\- H-Hier soir, monsieur..., répondit brièvement le petit

Cette réponse semblait l'irriter, il devenait blanc comme un linge et la mère plaquait une de ses mains contre sa bouche avec stupeur.

\- Il y avait une tempête, et...

Soudain, l'homme le frappait.

Sa main était géante, il faillit l'assommer. Hinata ne poussait qu'un gémissement avant de tomber en arrière, heurtant la console qui se trouvait dans le couloir, le pot de fleur chutant et explosant à terre. Hinata heurtait le sol, son œil souffrant lui faisant subitement mal, son visage s'enflammant. Il regardait pendant un instant la terre étalée sur le parquet, sa respiration coupée, encore choqué, et il relevait les yeux vers les parents devant lui, la mère ayant ses mains jointes et ramenées en boule contre sa poitrine.

\- Le péché te consume, le péché est là, il est en toi, tu comportes le mal et ses envies destructrices.

Le père récitait ces paroles en regardant Hinata dans les yeux, l'air terrifiant et menaçant, il s'en foutait de voir qu'il était blessé.

\- Oh seigneur, aidez-nous à vaincre le mal, à détruire les ondes maléfiques de cet enfant, aidez-nous par votre bonté éternelle et votre salut !

Il relevait la main, et allait de nouveau le frapper. Hinata se protégeait avec ses bras, fermant les yeux en attendant faiblement que le coup vienne.

Soudain, le père fut arrêté dans son geste, Tobio attrapant son poignet pour le stopper. L'homme ne dit plus rien, fixant son fils droit dans les yeux. Kageyama le défiait du regard, il était en colère, ça se voyait.

\- Arrête ça. Tout de suite.

Hinata rouvrait les yeux, et il les écarquillait en apercevant son partenaire devant lui, le protégeant. Il était furieux, ses parents aussi, ça pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment.

\- Comment oses-tu, sifflait son père

\- Tu n'avais aucun droit de le frapper.

\- Le seigneur m'a donné tous les droits contre ces pêchés.

\- Et si il alertait la police pour agression, qu'est-ce que tu leur sortiras aux flics ?

\- Tobio, fit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils

\- Inviter un ami à dormir chez soi est normal, continuait froidement le noiraud, C'est toi qui est en tort.

Le père serrait les dents, il grognait même, et Kageyama lâchait son poignet, son bras retombant le long de son corps.

\- Alors laisse le tranquille.

L'homme regardait par dessus l'épaule de son fils, fixant d'un œil mauvais Hinata toujours à terre.

\- Tu as trente seconde pour le faire sortir de chez moi, Tobio, crachait-il

Il fit claquer sa langue et se tournait vers sa femme avant de se diriger vers le salon sans se retourner. Une fois hors de sa vue, Kageyama grognait de rage avant de se tourner vers Hinata qui ne comprenait plus du tout où en est-ce qu'il était. Il s'abaissait, l'air inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

Pour simple réponse, Hinata hochait la tête.

9h27.

Kageyama avait raccompagné Hinata sur le chemin du retour vers chez lui. Tout le long, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole tout le long, ne s'étaient pas regardé non plus. Ils habitaient à à peine dix minutes à pied l'un de chez l'autre, mais ce fut cette fois-ci interminable. Hinata allait mieux, il avait au final été sonné, et légèrement coupé au pied à cause du pot qui s'était brisé, rien de plus. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la maison, et Hinata se tournait vers Kageyama. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans prononcer un mot, puis le roux finit par sourire doucement.

\- Merci, dit-il alors

\- C'est normal.

\- Je veux dire, pour m'avoir aidé, tout à l'heure.

Kageyama perdit pendant un instant ses mots, puis détournait les yeux. Il repensait au comportement inacceptable de ses parents, et s'en voulut horriblement. Jamais ça n'aurait dû se produire, jamais. Mais en croisant le regard de Hinata, remplis de reconnaissance, ces pensées disparurent une à une de sa tête.

\- Vraiment, merci. Et aussi pour... Pour m'avoir gardé pour la nuit.

\- T'y étais forcé.

\- Oui, bah quand même !

Kageyama soupirait par le nez avec un rictus, et Hinata sourit. Il frappait alors son dos, le plus grand ouvrant grand ses yeux.

\- Reviens vite à l'entraînement lundi ! Et ne sors pas d'autres excuses, compris ?

Kageyama grognait, marmonnant dans son coin des paroles inintelligibles, et Hinata rit. Puis il levait la main en l'air, le saluant avant de rentrer chez lui. Il lançait un «Ja-ne» et disparut, Kageyama restant seul en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, il se sentit mal, très mal.

Il savait qu'il était allé bien trop loin dans son cœur.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 31 mai 2016:_

« C'est moi qui ai peur, ça ne devrait pas être lui. J'ai eu tellement mal, j'ai tellement souffert, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir à nouveau ces sentiments. La tristesse, cette sensation d'abandon, de chagrin, c'était une combinaison abominable, je ne veux plus que ça recommence. Plus jamais.

Et pourtant, je sais que je souffrirais encore.

Parce que je suis en train d'aimer Hinata, de plus en plus, et vraiment profondément.

Je me sens bien avec lui, les mots qu'ils m'adressent signifient toujours énormément pour moi, j'aime être à ses cotés, je veux jouer avec lui pour toujours. Je ressens ce même sentiment que j'ai eu avec Oikawa, je sais parfaitement ce que cela signifie.

Merde, je veux pas tomber amoureux. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Je ne veux pas perdre Hinata non plus, c'est la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser détruire mon cœur après être rentré dans ma muraille. Je ne veux pas de ça, je dois y remédier.

Je dois m'éloigner au plus vite, à nouveau. »

 **.**

9h23.

Hinata chantonnait en direction du gymnase, un sourire sur les lèvres, marchant tranquillement sans précipitation. Il faisait grisâtre encore aujourd'hui, même après la tempête qui s'était produit. L'humidité ne semblait pourtant pas déranger le roux qui rentrait dans les vestiaires.

Hinata était heureux.

Depuis vendredi soir, il était heureux. Depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Kageyama. Malgré la rencontre qu'il avait eut avec ses parents, bien entendu. Mais après tout, Kageyama lui avait pourtant dit que ses parents étaient spéciaux, surtout avec tout ce qui était hors religion. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des chrétiens au japon, après tout. Peut-être que sa grand-mère est européenne, allez savoir. Sur tout le pays, Hinata devait tomber sur le seul avec une famille religieuse. Il n'y pouvait plus rien désormais, maintenant qu'il était amoureux de lui. Depuis qu'il l'ai embrassé, Hinata en était certain. Il aimait les filles, mais aussi les garçons apparemment.

C'était bizarre, ça aussi.

Dans les contes de maman, il n'y avait aucune histoire où un prince tombait amoureux d'un autre prince. Mais encore moins d'histoires, où le prince sauvait la princesse, puis à la fin du conte, finissait par épouser le berger. Hinata était d'un tout autre genre, lui aussi. Est-ce que c'était mal ? Non, n'oublie pas, se dit-il alors, Tout le monde a le droit d'aimer qui il le veut. De n'importe quel genre. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait regagner confiance désormais, il voulait aider Kageyama à aller mieux, et lui, semblait s'ouvrir à lui.

Peut-être que Suga avait raison, peut-être que tout allait s'arranger, finalement.

Il se changeait, le cœur chaud et l'estomac noué, et au moment où il finit, Sugawara rentrait dans le gymnase, saluant le roux avec son sourire habituel. Ils discutèrent un instant, riant même ensemble, et au moment où Hinata ouvrait la porte battante menant au terrain, il se tournait une nouvelle fois vers son aîné.

\- Au fait, tu avais raison, dit-il avec un sourire, Je ne déteste pas Kageyama.

Suga le fixait, essayant de comprendre, et Hinata rit avant de rentrer sur le terrain en courant, déjà prêt à s'entraîner. Après tout, le match de la finale pour les nationales était dans trois jours. Hinata s'entraînait d'abord seul, bientôt accompagné de Suga qui lui envoyait des passes. Il laissèrent échapper une balle, et celui qui la rattrapa fut Noya, qui était venu avec Asahi. Ils discutèrent, rirent, et lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à s'entraîner, Yamaguchi et Tsukishima entrèrent dans le gymnase, puis Daichi et Tanaka.

Tout le monde était là, sauf Kageyama.

Il allait arriver de toute façon, il lui avait promis. Ou peut-être pas, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Hinata essayait de ne pas perdre son sourire, il mettait toute sa force dans ses coups en espérant parfaire ses mouvements, et peut-être rendre fier son partenaire quand il arriverait. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol après qu'il ait frappé dans la balle, Hinata se rappelait de _son_ sourire. Celui qu'il lui avait adressé ce soir là. Si beau, si sincère. Combien de temps l'avait-il imaginé ?

\- Ah, te voilà Kageyama ! S'exclamait Tanaka les mains sur les hanches

Aussitôt, Hinata se tournait et il vit le noiraud entrer dans le gymnase. Sa poitrine se serrait en l'apercevant, il semblait normal, à première vue, rien d'alarmant puisqu'il saluait tout le monde comme il pouvait le faire d'ordinaire. Hinata le regardait, puis il s'avançait d'un pas, levant la main haut en l'air avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Salut, Kageyama !

Il gardait son optimisme, et le noiraud levait les yeux vers lui.

Soudain, Hinata sentit sa poitrine se serrer et son sang se glacer quand il croisait son regard. Froid, dur, sans émotions.

Encore.

Sans sourire aussi. C'est en croisant son regard, qu'Hinata se demandait si le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé, était le seul, l'unique et le dernier. En croisant son regard, Hinata sentit un poids lourd peser sur ses épaules, et le son des voix de ses autres camarades disparurent à ses tympans.

 _Pourquoi. Pourquoi tu fais ça._

Hinata ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait plus. Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça, après ce qu'ils s'étaient dis ? Pourquoi il le regarde comme ça après ce soir là ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus. Il avait tellement envie de lui poser toutes ces questions. Mais ce n'était qu'un regard, pas vrai ?

L'entraînement commençait après un long échauffement. Il fut long, fatiguant même, suant, et Hinata regardait sa main rougie à force de frapper dans la balle. Puis il se tournait vers Kageyama, le fixant longuement avant de sourire.

\- C'était bien, pas vrai ?

Kageyama essuyait son front d'un revers de main, ne croisant pas le regard du roux. Merde, pas encore. S'il vous plait, pas encore.

\- Pas vrai ? Répétait-il

Cette fois, il tournait la tête vers lui. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, toujours avec froideur, et en voyant l'insistance de son regard sur lui, Hinata sentit sa gorge se serrer si fort qu'il lui était impossible de parler à nouveau. Kageyama finit par détourner les yeux en faisant claquer sa langue. Il recommence, il recommence, il recommence. Non, tout sauf ça. Pourquoi redevenir froid, pourquoi se renfermer une nouvelle fois ? Merde. Hinata serrait fort sa chemise, reculait d'un pas en s'accrochant au filet.

Tu as dis que tu ne me détestais pas. Pourquoi tu te renfermes alors ? Tu as menti. Tu m'as menti, tu me détestes, t'es qu'un menteur, un putain de menteur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu me mens, Kageyama ? Depuis combien de temps déjà est-ce que tu refuses de me dire toute la vérité ? Pour la première fois depuis le début du mois, au mieux de ressentir de la tristesse, de la peine, de la culpabilité, Hinata se sentit haineux, très en colère. Cette rage qui l'animait empli petit à petit sa conscience, il en avait assez de tout ça, assez de devoir sourire à tout bout de champs, assez de faire des efforts, de gros efforts en vain. La main sur sa chemise se serrait si fort que ses jointures blanchirent et que le vêtement se froissait. Ses dents grincèrent, sa respiration s'accélérait, il tremblait.

\- Bon, on en a finit pour ce matin, criait Daichi en allant chercher sa gourde. Bon travail tout le monde !

\- Bon travail tout le monde, hurlaient les joueurs à l'unisson

Son cœur souffrait atrocement, prit par une rage incontrôlable et bien plus forte que d'ordinaire. Tout le monde était sorti du gymnase, seul Suga attrapait sa serviette avant de se tourner vers le roux toujours cloîtré à coté du filet.

\- Hinata, tu peux sortir tu sais.

Quand il ne reçut pas de réponses, Suga s'arrêtait, et le fixait attentivement. Ses poings tremblaient, ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux roux, il grimaçait. Il l'entendait pousser des gémissements étranglés entre ses respirations, et Suga comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hinata ? Dit-il en s'approchant

Soudain, le roux s'avançait, bousculant presque le terminale en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas ferme. Le passeur le fixait avec étonnement, alors que Hinata finit par sortir du gymnase, continuant de marcher sans s'arrêter. Le ciel grondait, il faisait presque noir à cause des nuages, le temps reflétait si bien l'humeur du spiker. Hinata voyait Kageyama au loin, ses poings se serraient d'avantage, puis quand le noiraud reprit son chemin alors que le roux s'approchait de plus en plus, ce fut pour lui le déclenchement.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIS AU JUSTE, LE ROI DU TERRAIN ?!

Après ces mots, Kageyama s'arrêtait, ses pieds figés sur le sol.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI PU TE FAIRE POUR QUE TU TE COMPORTES COMME ÇA AVEC MOI ?! POURQUOI TU TE COMPORTES COMME SI TOUT CE QU'ON AVAIT TRAVERSÉ C'ETAIT QUE DALLE POUR TOI ?!

Hinata chérissait chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec lui, même avant qu'il ne l'aime. Hinata ne l'a jamais considéré comme un ennemi mortel au fond de lui. Mais Kageyama lui, semblait s'en foutre royalement. Kageyama s'en foutait, tout ces moments là ne comptaient pas pour lui, contrairement à Hinata, tous ces moments n'étaient rien. Il les oubliait à chaque fois. T'es qu'un menteur, un putain de menteur.

 _Hinata détestait Kageyama._

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu t'ouvres, à chaque fois que tu n'es pas impassible tu es obligé de te refermer ?! Pourquoi c'est moi que tu évites à chaque fois, que tu regardes toujours avec sarcasme ?! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS DE MAL ?!

\- Arrête avec toutes ces questions, dit Kageyama toujours dos à lui

\- Alors réponds-moi ! hurlait à nouveau le roux les poings serrés, Pour une fois réponds moi !

Il restait dos à lui, tournant simplement la tête sur le coté sans pour autant le regarder. Hinata détestait ce comportement, cette foutue armure qui le rendait aussi stoïque. Cette armure qui s'était renforcé, au point que même la bienveillance de Hinata ne pouvait plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé pour que tu sois aussi froid ?! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?!

\- Laisse moi tranquille, Hinata, répondit aussitôt le noiraud avec calme, Laisse moi.

Shoyo écarquillait les yeux face à ses mots. Était-il sérieux ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, était-il sérieux ? Hinata était peut-être naïve. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait des idées depuis le début. Peut-être que... peut-être que leur relation était comme d'habitude et qu'il s'était imaginé ce rapprochement. Peut-être que tout était dans sa tête. Et si Hinata s'était fait de faux-espoirs. Il sentait tout son visage brûler, et une envie très forte de hurler. Hurler à en vomir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il compris que Kageyama ne se tournerait pas, et que jamais il ne brisera sa muraille, qu'Hinata laissa tomber.

 _J'en ai marre. Marre de faire des putains d'efforts pour rien._

\- JE TE DETESTE, LE ROI !

Hinata se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, immergé de ses émotions, et il continuait de hurler sans s'arrêter. Il continuait ainsi, criant encore et encore « Je te déteste » comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'il mourrait d'envie de le lui dire. Il hurlait cette évidence, cette évidence qu'il s'était dit depuis leur rencontre, et ce n'est que lorsque sa voix s'arrachait et que la salive lui manquait qu'il s'arrêtait, hurlant un autre « Je te déteste » plus fort que les autres. Une fois sa voix coupée, sa respiration était forte, haletante, rauque. Il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de réaction auparavant. Le Soleil ne s'était jamais mis dans un état pareil. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Kageyama.

Le passeur ne bougeait pas, restant les pieds plantés dans le sol, ne réagissant pas alors que le silence avait enfin prit. Ces trois mots là résonnèrent dans sa tête, et Kageyama sentit malgré tout son cœur se serrer. _Il en était sûr, de toute façon._ Alors un rictus se dessinait sur le coin de sa bouche, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux noirs.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux quand il entendit ces simples mots. _Je sais._ Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi a t-il répondu ça ? Kageyama finit par soupirer, puis il fit un pas en avant, repartant sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Il s'éloignait, et Hinata se répétait ces deux petits mots en boucle, sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne leur sens. Cette rage, cette putain de rage grandissait encore et encore, ne s'arrêtait plus dans son élan. Il serrait les poings, la mâchoire, ses dents grinçaient, son cœur battait fort et il avait chaud, affreusement chaud.

\- « Je sais » ?

En entendant cette voix, froide et dur, Kageyama s'arrêtait. Hinata n'avait eut ce ton auparavant, ça ne ressemblait pas à lui ça. Alors il se retournait enfin pour lui faire face, et un frisson le parcourait quand il vit l'état de son partenaire. Ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait devant, ce n'était pas le soleil, impossible.

\- « Je sais » ? s'écriait-il un peu plus fortement

Kageyama le fixait toujours avec étonnement quand soudain Hinata relevait la tête et fonçait sur lui avec une telle rapidité que le noiraud ne le vit pas venir. Le roux lui attrapait la chemise, et Kageyama reculait d'un pas maladroit, et il tombait à terre en emportant Hinata avec lui, le roux en califourchon sur lui, tenant toujours fermement son t-shirt avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS ?! Hurlait-il, TU SAIS RIEN DU TOUT !

Kageyama avait les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration coupée face aux hurlements du plus petit, qui se défoulait comme jamais en le faisant bouger dans tous les sens.

\- T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux ressentir ! continuait le roux, « Je sais » tu dis ?! Tu sais rien ! Tu peux pas savoir tout ce j'ai pu ressentir depuis le début du mois à cause de toi ! J'ai fais tous les efforts du monde pour essayer de te comprendre, mais je n'arrive plus à rien !

Son cœur battait fort, il s'affolait même, il laissait échapper tout ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit. Ses yeux piquaient, lui brûlaient, son nez se bouchait même.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'abominable, Kageyama Tobio ! Hurlait-il en tenant toujours sa chemise à deux mains, Tu es cruel, froid, distant, maussade, sarcastique, tyrannique, manipulateur, arrogant, dur et par dessus tout insupportable ! TU ES INSUPPORTABLE KAGEYAMA ! Tu es la personne la plus pénible que je connaisse, et je n'arrive vraiment pas à te cerner, et pourtant...

Il prit une énième inspiration, mais la fin de sa phrase ne vint pas. À la place, il ne poussait qu'un soupir douloureux, ses mains tremblants sur le t-shirt de Kageyama, et sa prise semblait devenir plus faible, s'adoucissait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourtant...

Le ciel grondait à nouveau. Kageyama fixait Hinata avec le souffle coupé, écoutant toujours avec cet effaré sur sa figure ce qu'il disait. Le roux avait la tête baissée, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, et il tremblait toujours, reniflant en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pourtant je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête..., murmurait-il, Je n'arrive plus à... penser à autre chose...

Kageyama avait toujours le souffle coupé, il n'osait à peine bouger, et ce que venait de dire Hinata l'intriguait plus que tout.

\- Depuis qu'on se connaît je t'ai toujours détesté, reprit-il en sentant ses yeux s'embuer, J'ai toujours sentis cette rivalité, et pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Tu es vraiment pénible, le plus grand des idiots, mais... Mais t'es un joueur incroyable et.. J'ai besoin de toi.

Kageyama ne sut jamais si ce fut la pluie ou les larmes de Hinata qui mouillèrent son t-shirt en premier. Sa prise tenait à peine dans les mains du garçon, et Kageyama le regardait sangloter en silence sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était impuissant.

\- Va savoir pour quelle raison, mais je me suis attaché à toi, continuait Hinata, Tu es la seule personne avec qui je me suis autant amusé, avec qui je... joue le mieux, avec qui je discute le plus. On mange ensemble le midi, on se dispute souvent mais on rit aussi. Je me sens bien avec toi, dit-il en laissant échapper une autre larme, Je croyais que t'étais mon ennemi, mais tu es mon ami. T'es mon meilleur ami, Kageyama...

\- Hinata...

\- La ferme.

Sa voix froide fit aussitôt taire le noiraud. Kageyama ravalait sa salive, alors que Hinata reprenait une nouvelle fois son calme après s'être énervé et reprit la parole.

\- Je ne l'avais pas réalisé il y a encore peu de temps, mais... Ce n'est que lorsque tu t'es vraiment éloigné que j'ai compris à quel point je tenais à toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû t'éloigner.. ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dis, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de comprendre, j'ai même cru qu'un jour tu viendras par toi-même t'expliquer. T'es jamais venu..., murmurait-il dans un soupir douloureux, Que ce soit pour m'expliquer, ou pour... pour moi.

D'autres larmes vinrent tâcher le t-shirt de Kageyama, la pluie était douce pour le moment. Ça puait l'humidité.

\- Je crois que tu ne me fais pas confiance, dit-il comme s'il était déçu, Je crois... que toi tu ne m'apprécies pas comme moi je peux t'apprécier. En fait, je crois que c'est pas moi, mais c'est toi qui me détestes.

\- Écoute, Hinata..

\- LA FERME ! Hurlait-il en frappant son torse, TU COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN À RIEN ! JE SUIS...

Il serrait la mâchoire, et il serrait ses poings, tremblant encore plus alors qu'il sentait ses cheveux se mouiller doucement par la fine couche d'eau qui les avait recouvert.

\- Je suis... Je... J'ai...

Kageyama le regardait toujours, marmonnant un «quoi ?», et Hinata laissait ses mains faibles reposer sur le vêtement du plus grand, d'autres perles salées venant s'écraser sur celui-ci.

\- Des sentiments... Vraiment très forts pour toi.. Kageyama..

Ce qu'il venait de dire frappait aussitôt le plus grand. Il le regardait intensément, cherchant à repérer ses yeux derrière ses mèches de cheveux, et seul un idiot n'aurait pas compris ce que ces paroles signifiaient. Non c'était pas vrai, Hinata n'était pas comme lui, il ne pouvait ressentir... Non, il ne pouvait pas... Son cœur se serrait si fort, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça.

Hinata se mit à sangloter, déchargeant sa douleur dans ses larmes chaudes, et il gémissait, ses membres mous et faibles. Il avait mal au crâne, mal partout, il n'arrivait plus à voir correctement, tout son visage lui brûlait. Puis sans raison, il se mit à se souvenir, se souvenir de ce sourire qu'il lui avait adressé ce soir là. Il ne l'oubliera sans doute jamais. Le seul qu'il avait vu, le seul qu'il lui avait accordé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Si beau, si unique. Ce moment, jamais plus il ne se reproduira.

\- Dis, Kageyama..., murmurait-il entre deux sanglots, Est-ce que tu pourrais.. me sourire encore une fois... S'il te plait.. ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, comme d'habitude. Il sut aussi que jamais il ne sourira, et que jamais il ne lui répondra. Parce que c'était comme ça. Hinata continuait de pleurer, ignorant même le regard que pouvait lui lancer Kageyama, et se rendit compte de l'évidence.

Il était le seul à ressentir tout ça. Le seul qui semblait à avoir mal en ce moment.

Alors en versant encore quelques larmes, il secouait la tête en poussant un long soupir.

\- Tu as...

Il relevait doucement la tête, et la pluie se mélangeait à ses larmes sur son visage. Kageyama fut horrifié en apercevant son visage rougi, ses yeux vitreux et rouges, les cernes apparaissant à peine. Le pire, ce fut ce rictus, qu'il avait au bord de la bouche. Son sourire forcé était douloureux, et Kageyama crut pendant un instant que son cœur avait arrêté de battre.

\- Tu as vraiment un cœur de pierre.

Soudain, fracture.

 _La muraille tomba, et la plaie très mal refermé, se rouvrit._

Kageyama eut la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, et il eut si mal en entendant ses simples mots sortirent de sa bouche. On le lui avait répété une bonne vingtaine de fois, et pourtant, c'est la première fois que ce fut aussi douloureux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une énième larme s'écoulait que le sourire de Hinata s'évanouit. Il le regardait simplement, limpide, et il arrêtait de pleurer. Ce changement fit peur à Kageyama. Puis, Hinata finit par prendre une inspiration, et se relevait doucement, se mettant sur ses jambes en regardant de haut Kageyama.

Parce qu'il ne le savait pas, mais Hinata avait soudain eu un déclic. Il avait sentit quelque chose, et quand il l'avait sentit, il avait réalisé. Il en avait assez d'avoir mal à cause de quelqu'un. Il en avait assez de souffrir à cause de ces foutus sentiments.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir mal à cause de quelqu'un.

Hinata le fixait encore un instant, puis se retournait avant de s'éloigner. Kageyama avait dû mal à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer, une main serrant sa chemise à là où se trouvait son cœur. Hinata ne mentait pas. Depuis le début, Kageyama avait peur de souffrir. Mais voilà qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui faisait du mal aux autres.

Merde.

Kageyama se relevait avec rapidité, et il rattrapait Hinata, lui attrapant le bras avec détresse.

\- Hinata, attends, je-

Le roux se retournait, se débattait, et quand Kageyama finit par le lâcher, il le poussait en arrière avec toute la force qu'il avait. Le noiraud ne poussait qu'un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il tombait une nouvelle fois les fesses à terre, sur le sol mouillé, fixant le roux avec étonnement et tristesse. Quant à lui, il avait les poings serrés et le visage ferme, malgré les traces d'eau séchées sur ses joues.

\- Ne me touche pas, prononçait-il avec lenteur, Ne me parle pas, ne me touche pas, ne t'approche pas. Reste loin de moi, compris ?

Kageyama eut peur. Dans ses yeux, il put se voir, lui.

Hinata le fixait, puis en détournant le regard, il finit par se tourner à nouveau et s'en aller pour de bon. Kageyama était resté cinq minutes entières à terre, le regard fixant un point invisible face à lui. Il ne bougeait pas, sans âme, la pluie lui tombant dessus sans s'arrêter, et il se demandait même si ce qui coulait sur ses joues étaient la pluie ou ses propres larmes.

La muraille était en miettes, elle n'existait plus. Son cœur était à vif, et il saignait. _Cette_ douleur, elle était de nouveau là, et cette fois-ci, elle était mélangée à un affreux sentiment de culpabilité.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 2 juin 2016:_

« Hinata a dit que j'avais un cœur de pierre. Ça fait si mal. Il a toujours été le premier à croire en moi, je me souviens encore de la fois où il m'a dit qu'il croirait toujours en moi, où il m'a dit qu'il ne me laissera jamais.

Il a dit que j'avais un cœur de pierre.

L'entendre de sa bouche, ce fut bien plus douloureux que n'importe quel chagrin d'amour.

Il a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait.

Hinata. J'étais pourtant persuadé que jamais cela n'arriverait, pour moi il était différent de moi, comme tous les autres. Jamais personne ne m'avait aimé auparavant, jamais personne ne voulait du Roi du terrain, égocentrique, maussade et hautain. Pourquoi Hinata ? Il est... si important.

Je revois encore son visage, ses larmes, ce sourire brisé. Cette expression, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Ça m'a fait tellement de mal. Et ses mots, encore plus.

Merde. Merde, merde, MERDE. JE SUIS SI CON, JE ME SENS TELLEMENT DEBILE, COMMENT J'AI PU FAIRE ÇA. J'AI ENVIE DE COGNER DANS UN MUR, DE COURIR A EN PERDRE LE SOUFFLE, DE ME FRAPPER, DE HURLER, A CAUSE DE MOI J'AI PERDU HINATA.

JE L'AI PERDU, J'AI TOUT GACHÉ, PUTAIN. Je l'ai perdu... »


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilaaaaaa la suite, qui sonne le début de la fin :3 J'espere qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu la flemme de relire pour etre honnete... Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews! Bref, la fin arrivera sans doute ce week-end, histoire de ne pas trop faire tarder la fin. Bonne lecture!**

 **Résumé rapidos:** (j'ai la flemme) en gros, Hinata a finit par faire face à Kageyama, et se sont définitivement séparés. La situation est partit en steak entre eux.

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _CHAPITRE XIV_

Hinata avait gardé le silence le long de la journée. Après l'entraînement du matin, il avait mangé seul, et ses amis dans sa classe n'avait même pas osé lui parler quand ils avaient vu son visage. Il était dur, impassible, c'était si anormal de sa part que tout le monde le regardait étrangement. Il avait écouté tout le long du cours, et quand ce fut la fin, il était sorti sans un mot. Hinata n'était pas allé à l'entraînement du soir, et Kageyama non plus.

Le duo de Karasuno a été absent ce soir là.

Personne n'a sut pourquoi, et personne n'a réussi à jouer la conscience tranquille. La soirée fut horriblement longue, pour tout le monde.

19h34.

Les parents de Kageyama finirent leur prière, lancèrent un « Itadakimasu », et se mirent à commencer leur repas dans le plus grand des silences. Ils mangèrent leur risotto sans broncher, le bruit des baguettes claquant contre le bentô se répandant dans le silence. Seul Kageyama, en face à de sa mère, regardait son plat sans y toucher, sa main droite tenant fébrilement les bouts de bois entre ses doigts. Il semblait observer le vide, il refusait de manger ni de parler, il pouvait seulement se repasser en boucle les mots d'Hinata, revoir sans arrêt ce visage brisé. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer ça. Il avait envie de vomir, son estomac était retourné, sa gorge nouée, son cœur affreusement serré, il étouffait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hinata, il avait séché les cours de l'après-midi, et il était resté dans le gymnase alors que tout le monde était censé allé en classe. Il s'était enfermé, et il s'était assis dans un coin du terrain, trempé par la pluie violente qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Il se souvient, il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, et il s'était essuyé le visage en reniflant.

Il avait collé sa paume contre son front et il avait baissé les yeux vers le sol. Il avait grimacé, puis il avait éclaté un sanglot en secouant la tête. Puis il avait fondu en larmes, ses mains arrachant les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Kageyama n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, du tout même. Si quelqu'un aurait été dans les parages, il aurait été forcément abasourdi, à tous les coups.

 _« Tu peux dire autant de fois que tu le souhaites que tu ne ressens rien, que tu as un cœur de pierre, mais je sais bien au fond de moi que c'est faux. J'en suis certain. Je ferais tout pour que tout le monde le comprenne, je le promets ! »_

 _« Tu as vraiment un cœur de pierre. »_

Kageyama déglutit, ses doigts se crispant sur les baguettes.

\- Tout va bien Tobio ? Questionnait alors sa mère

Le noiraud prit une inspiration et levait les yeux vers sa mère, hochant la tête, posant les mains sur la table.

\- Je.. suis fatigué. J'vais me coucher.

\- Déjà ?

\- Il a cours demain, répliqua aussitôt son père toujours plongé dans son assiette

Kageyama bondit sur l'occasion, et sortit de table avant de monter les escaliers vers l'étage, laissant son plat abandonné sur la table. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas rappelé, ils s'en foutaient de toute façon. Il refermait la porte derrière lui, doucement, puis sa main restait bloqué un instant sur la poignée, son regard perdu dans le vague.

 _« J'ai des sentiments vraiment très fort pour toi Kageyama. »_

Sa main tremblait.

Elle serrait si fort la poignée que ça lui faisait mal. Puis après un court instant, il finit par la lâcher, la paume rouge et chaude. Crispé, le noiraud se retournait et allait jusqu'à son lit où il s'y laissait tomber, les jambes dans le vide. Ce fut si brutal que le sommier du lit cognait contre le mur, et le ballon de volley qui se trouvait sur l'étagère roulait et tombait.

\- Aïe !

Après être tombée sur sa tête, elle roulait à terre. Kageyama se passait une main dans ses cheveux, se les frottant tout en sifflant.

 _« Kageyama, est-ce que tu me détestes ? »_

\- Aïe..., murmurait-il une nouvelle fois

Le visage à moitié plongé dans son oreiller, il gardait une main par dessus sa tête, tremblant encore. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, condamné à rester ainsi.

 _« Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, et peu importe ce que c'est, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que tu te sentes mieux. »_

Il ravalait sa salive, il avait mal à la gorge. Sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, à chaque fois que la voix d'Hinata résonnait dans sa tête.

 _« Est-ce que tu pourrais me sourire... encore une fois ? »_

Son abdomen se gonflait et se dégonflait, il respirait de plus en plus fort, il gémissait de douleur, sa main sur sa tête serrait ses cheveux.

 _« T'es jamais venu...Que ce soit pour m'expliquer, ou pour... pour moi. »_

Kageyama gémissait, comme si on le torturait, et sa main lâchait ses cheveux, formait un poing, et frappait le mur en face de lui. Il se redressait, son oreiller trempé de ses larmes, il frappait une nouvelle fois le mur d'à coté, donnant un coup de pied sur sa table de nuit.

 _« Je crois que tu ne me fais pas confiance. En fait, je crois que c'est pas moi, mais c'est toi qui me détestes. »_

Kageyama hurlait, grognait, et il glissait sur son drap pour tomber à terre sur les fesses, provoquant un fracas infernal. Il entendait son père hurler en bas, et il arrêtait de bouger, frappant une dernière fois le sommier dans son dos.

 _« Tu as vraiment un cœur de pierre. »_

À cette dernière pensée, Kageyama ne sentit plus la force dans ses bras, ni cette abominable colère qui l'avait envahi. Au sol, il avait laissé ses mains tomber et sa tête basculer en avant en grimaçant. Cette muraille qu'il s'était construite était censé le protéger de _cette_ douleur. Son armure devait empêcher cela arriver. Pourtant ça recommençait. Encore une fois, ça recommençait. Cette souffrance enfoui au fond de lui ressortait, ce visage impassible qu'il gardait en longueur de journée, ce masque impassible, pourquoi se brisait une nouvelle fois ? Il avait tellement plus mal que la dernière fois. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son cœur était serré, il battait si fort qu'il allait exploser, il avait envie de vomir. Kageyama s'était mis à pleurer une nouvelle fois, la tête en avant, laissant ses larmes couler le long de son visage pour s'écraser sur ses vêtements.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchotait-il entre ses sanglots, Si désolé...

Il se souvenait de son visage détruit, de son sourire brisé, de ses larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Il se souvenait de sa colère et de sa tristesse. Il avait aussi mal que lui. En regardant ses yeux, il pouvait voir son visage qui s'y reflétait. Il avait l'impression de se voir un mois plus tôt, complètement dévasté à cause de Oikawa. Sauf que cette-fois ci, Kageyama avait prit la place du bourreau, et avait fait du mal à Hinata. Il pensait se protéger, il avait peur. Mais en réalité c'est lui qui faisait du mal à autrui.

Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il avait juste peur, il voulait juste se protéger. Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Tu fais si pitié, criait une voix dans sa tête, Tu es vraiment un imbécile.

 **.**

 _Extrait du journal de Shoyo H., le 2 juin 2016 :_

« Kageyama est cruel. Il est abominable. Il ne veut rien entendre, il ne veut rien comprendre. Il s'en fout de moi, depuis le début, il n'en avait rien à faire. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pus, fais des efforts surhumain, mais au bout du terme, tout cela n'a servit à rien. J'en revenais toujours au point de départ. Kageyama est cruel, il est sans pitié. Je croyais qu'il ressentait vraiment les choses, mais il est insensible.

Il a un cœur de pierre. Un putain de cœur de pierre.

Alors ça ne sert à rien de persister, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

J'ai toujours été optimiste, j'ai toujours souris, gardé ma bonne humeur. Mais lui, il a réussi à tout me prendre. Il a réussi à tout m'arracher, à me rendre obsédé par mes tourments. Kageyama m'a fait tellement de mal. Il m'a rendu malade, il m'a fait pleuré, il a fait de mon cœur des cendres. Il m'a fait si souffrir, j'ai encore du mal à respirer. Kageyama était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, il était la personne que j'aimais le plus. Et c'est lui, qui m'a fait le plus de mal.

Je ne veux plus ressentir cette horrible douleur.

Je ne veux plus me faire blesser par quelqu'un.

Je veux me protéger de ces souffrances.

Je veux rendre mon cœur aussi dur que de la pierre. »

 **.**

13h24

Sugawara enfilait son t-shirt d'entraînement, et souriait à Daichi qui lui avait finit de se préparer. Noya riait avec les mains sur les hanches, Tanaka le suivant dans sa lancée, et tous allaient sur le terrain en s'échauffant. Certains étaient à terre pour les articulations, d'autres s'envoyaient des ballons, tout en discutant. Ils évitaient tous de discuter du sujet « Kageyama et Hinata », attendant simplement que le duo arrive pour l'entraînement. Ukai regardait les jeunes, puis soupirait sans en ajouter.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Katsuo ? Balançait Tanaka en s'étirant les jambes

\- On a mangé ensemble ce midi, répondit Noya avec fierté, Si ça continue comme ça, dans deux jours j'ai son numéro !

\- Pitié..., marmonnait Tsukishima alors que Yamaguchi riait

\- Bien, s'exclamait Ukai en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention, Je veux dire un mot. Le match pour la sélection aux nationales est dans trois jours. Donnez vous à fond, je veux que vous soyez vigilent, fort, entraînez vous dur mais gardez confiance en vous. Parce si le match contre Aoba Johsai a été dur, celui contre Shiratorizawa sera une vraie torture, dit-il calmement, Alors bonne chance !

\- Merci Ukai sensei ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson

Ils s'inclinèrent, puis se remirent tous au travail. Une demi-heure s'était écoulé depuis. Soudain, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit, et quand Suga tournait la tête vers celle-ci, il aperçut avec soulagement Hinata. Il sourit en l'apercevant. Mais son « Bonjour tout le monde » ne vint pas, et aucun rictus ne s'était dessiné sur son visage. Et Suga fut surpris de voir les cernes noires sous ses yeux, il fut aussi surpris de ne pas le voir sauter partout avec bonne humeur. Hinata restait là, planté dans l'angle de la porte en regardant les quatre angles du terrain, sans sourire sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle qui d'ordinaire était allumé dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus rien. Suga perdit son rictus, surpris de voir le Soleil dans cet état, et bientôt Daichi suivait son regard, puis Asahi aussi. Toute l'équipe bientôt regardait Hinata à la porte, même Ukai et Shirizu. Le roux les regardait un à un, son expression ne changeant pas d'un poil, puis il laissait la porte claquer derrière lui, s'avançant vers le terrain sans prononcer un mot.

\- Bonjour, malpoli, dit Tsukishima avec son sarcasme habituel

Hinata ne répliquait pas, ni même ne riait ou balançait une petite insulte en l'air. Il se contentait d'avancer vers le panier, se penchant et prenant un ballon entre ses mains en le faisant tourner. Noya regardait le reste de l'équipe avec interrogation, puis il se décidait d'avancer jusqu'à son ami, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oï Hinata, est-ce que ça va ?

Hinata était figé à ce contact, regardant le vide.

\- Oui. Très bien.

Puis il se dégageait de sa prise, et s'en allait avec son ballon vers un autre coin du filet. Noya restait perplexe, sa main encore à moitié en l'air, si chamboulé qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire un geste. Puis il se tournait, jetant un regard au Soleil isolé, puis vers ses coéquipiers qui étaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Suga ne décrochait pas son regard du roux, la plupart des joueurs avaient cessé de s'entraîner, et le terminale finit par prendre une grande inspiration, se dirigeant vers lui. Le roux faisait rebondir la balle par terre, la rattrapant à chaque fois pour ensuite le lâcher.

\- Hinata, tu... es bizarre. Tu n'es pas malade ?

\- Non, répondit le plus jeune en gardant les yeux détournés, Je vais bien. Mieux que jamais.

\- Où est Kageyama ?

Soudain, il rattrapait la balle et ne la laissa pas rebondir. Il regardait le ballon dans ses mains, son visage caché par ses cheveux de feu, et Suga sentit une atmosphère étrange, bien trop différente que celle qui planait ordinairement autour de lui. Si bien que pendant un instant, il avait regretté d'avoir posé la question.

\- Hinata.. ?

\- Je m'en fous.

Cette voix. Ni Suga, ni personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne reconnaissait le Soleil. Le plus grand rit nerveusement, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

\- Comment ça tu t'en fous ? Dit-il dans un rire forcé

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Il peut rester là où il est en ce moment, on n'a pas besoin de lui.

Suga perdit aussitôt son sourire. Hinata se remit alors à refaire rebondir la balle, dans un son répétitif qui aurait put rendre fou n'importe qui. Tout le monde s'entre-regardèrent, et Sugawara reprit la parole plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

\- Hinata, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Kageyama et t-

Il se tut quand soudain Hinata lançait la balle contre le filet si fort qu'elle rebondit presque à coté de la tête de son senpai. Tous avait le souffle coupé par ce geste, et le roux se tournait vers Suga les sourcils froncés et les poings si serrés que ses jointures blanchirent, et ses paumes saignaient à cause de ses ongles plantés.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de lui ?! J'en ai rien à foutre du Roi du terrain ! QU'IL CREVE !Hurlait-il à pleine gorge, Vous êtes tous pires les uns que les autres, vous êtes tous des menteurs ! JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS !

Suga reculait d'un pas en arrière, choqué, et tout le monde dans le gymnase n'osaient respirer après que le roux ait hurlé. Il avait le souffle fort, ses yeux étaient rouges, il bouillonnait de colère. Tout le monde avait peur en le voyant comme ça, tout le monde était complètement abasourdi.

Le Soleil était mort. Il n'était plus là.

Puis, à ce moment, tous eurent une vision horrifiante. Des murs sortaient du sol, des murs de pierre grimpaient de plus en plus, et ils entourèrent Hinata, comme pour le protéger. Le protéger du monde.

 **.**

15h12.

Ses parents étaient parti, Kageyama était seul chez lui. Il n'était pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le courage d'y retourner. Il avait passé l'après-midi dans le jardin, à s'entraîner avec son filet et sa balle, pour se changer les idées sans doute. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à le faire, jouant comme si il était absent, et la seule fois où il avait put être en paix ce fut quand il s'était endormi, allongé sur son canapé. Il était encore endormi, la télévision allumée diffusant un programme en replay, il n'y avait aucun bruit, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il était seul. Il avait le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, il semblait rêver. Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes après le générique de fin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, et il se réveillait dans un long soupir. Il revint petit à petit à la réalité, et il se dit pendant un instant qu'il aurait préféré se rendormir, encore et encore. Kageyama se redressait en se mettant assis, reniflant péniblement en réalisant que la journée était loin d'être terminée.

TOC TOC.

Ce bruit sourd à la porte surpris le noiraud. Il tournait la tête vers l'entrée, se posant plusieurs questions à la fois en essayant de deviner qui pouvait se tenir derrière la porte. Ses parents ? Le facteur ? Un ami ?

TOC TOC TOC !

Les coups furent beaucoup plus fort, et il entendait quelqu'un hurler. Alors Kageyama se mit à grogner, les sourcils froncés, et il se levait en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand, et-

\- ENFOIRÉ !

Kageyama ouvrit grand les yeux quand Tanaka l'attrapait par le col de son t-shirt, et le faisait reculer en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un mur.

\- ENFOIRÉ, répétait le chauve les yeux enflammés par la rage, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS ?!

\- Comment ça ?

Tanaka le soulevait presque, le tenant toujours fermement. Le passeur était complètement sonné, surpris par ce défoulement soudain, il avait les yeux écarquillés et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tanaka avait débarqué chez lui, et l'engueulait en plus de cela. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

\- FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT ! Hurlait Tanaka en le collant plus fortement contre le mur, DIS MOI EXACTEMENT CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !

\- Tanaka !

Kageyama fronçait les sourcils, et attrapait le poing qui serrait son vêtement en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

\- Arrête de m'engueuler et explique toi ! S'énervait le noiraud, Bordel qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ?!

Tanaka le regardait droit dans les yeux, puis en essayant de reprendre son calme, il fermait ses paupières et lâchait sa prise. Kageyama remit son t-shirt en place, semblant lui aussi énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demandait-il

Tanaka faisait claquer sa langue, reprenant ses esprits.

\- C'est au sujet de Hinata.

Crack.

Son nom faisait vibrer sa poitrine et la rendait douloureuse. En entendant ça, il sentait une sueur froide parcourir son échine, il sentait aussi sa nuque se tendre. Il avait énormément de mal à cacher ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, alors il retint juste sa respiration quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis qu'il est arrivé ce matin, il... Il est complètement différent. Je veux dire, il n'est plus du tout le même !

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il est hyper froid, genre... genre il est impassible, on lui parle il ne veut pas nous répondre, il a même pété un câble en arrivant ce matin, il nous a tous engueulé ! Ukai l'a sanctionné toute la matinée, et je ne te raconte pas dans quel état il est puisqu'il était resté assis sur le banc !

Kageyama ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer son ami en n'arrivant à prononcer un mot. Il le savait, du plus profond de son être, il savait ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- On est sûr, non, on sait que c'est à cause de toi sale égocentrique ! Dit Tanaka en plaquant le bout de son index contre son torse, Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé !

Kageyama sentait à nouveau la fraîcheur du mur se coller à son dos, et il ravalait difficilement sa salive en réalisant la situation. Il savait.

Hinata était en train de faire la même erreur.

Kageyama se sentit soudain mal quand il comprit. Oikawa lui avait brisé le cœur, et il s'était mis à changer son cœur en pierre. Kageyama avait brisé celui de Hinata, et il faisait la même chose, c'était aussi simple que ça. À cause de lui, il changeait, par sa faute, il devenait _comme lui_. Ce processus, il le connaissait, et il ne souhaitait à personne. Et surtout pas à Hinata, pas lui, tout sauf lui. Si ça se produisait vraiment, ni Kageyama, ni personne d'autre ne pourra récupérer le Soleil. Plus personne ne pourra détruire cette foutue muraille.

Son sourire, sa bonne humeur, cette détermination sans fin qu'Hinata avait, Kageyama ne supporterait pas que tout s'efface à cause de lui. Il sautait partout, il hurlait sans cesse son besoin de jouer, il se mettait en colère quand Kageyama l'insultait, il riait aux blagues de Noya, pleurait quand il perdait, courrait sur le terrain comme un fou, jurait auprès de Tsukishima, essayait de dépasser le filet, faisait toujours de son mieux, ne lâchait jamais, au grand jamais rien.

Hinata était un rêveur aussi. Il rêvait des nationales, il voulait devenir le nouveau Petit géant, un champion, non, le meilleur feinteur.

Par pitié, que les dieux n'enlèvent rien de tout ça. Qu'ils laissent toutes ces petites choses que Kageyama aimait, et ce qui faisaient de Hinata, Hinata tout simplement. Que jamais il ne devienne comme Kageyama, que jamais cela ne se produise. Pourtant Tanaka était là, alarmé, ça avait déjà commencé. Kageyama regardait le vide face à lui, frappant cette dure réalité, et en voyant ce regard transparent, Tanaka semblait confus, perdant petit à petit cette lourde colère qu'il ressentait.

\- Kageyama ?

\- Je.. J'ai jamais voulu ça, marmonnait le noiraud

Tanaka fronçait les sourcils, balançant un «hein ?» incrédule en l'air, et Kageyama secouait la tête en sentant la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

\- Je te jure, j'ai... j'ai jamais voulu faire ça, désolé, je...

\- Oï, dit le plus vieux en frappant son épaule, Je sais pas ce que t'as fais, mais c'est pas à moi de t'excuser !

 _« On ne se rend compte que de ce qui est important que lorsque l'on l'a perdu. »_

\- Il faut absolument que tu reviennes Kageyama ! Reprit Tanaka, Retourne au lycée, et va résonner Hinata !

À ces mots, Kageyama sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il devait rattraper ses erreurs et arranger les choses avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Il ne pouvait plus rester là à se morfondre comme il l'avait fait jusque là. Il devait oublier tout ça, toute cette histoire sur sa muraille, et y aller avec le cœur. Il devait redevenir ce bon vieux Roi égocentrique qu'il était avant que tout ne se produise. Il devait redevenir le Kageyama de Karasuno, et remettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses à leur place. Il serrait les poings, fronçait les sourcils, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

 **.**

17h17.

Le jeu de Hinata était chaotique.

C'était une vraie catastrophe.

Il ratait toutes ses frappes, ne réagissait plus, et à chaque fois que sa main ratait de peu la balle que Suga lui envoyait, il hurlait de recommencer, encore et encore sans s'arrêter, en s'énervant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il allait exploser, il était rouge, il tremblait de rage. Il été sorti deux fois déjà, et chaque fois qu'il revenait sur le terrain, ce fut pire.

\- ENCORE UN ! Hurlait Hinata en se tenant près du filet

\- Hinata, il faudrait peut-être-

\- ENCORE UN !

Et quand Suga prononçait le nom de Tobio, Hinata s'emportait. Même Daichi ne suffisait plus à le calmer, et la moitié des joueurs avaient arrêté de jouer.

\- J'en ai ras le bol ! Crachait Tsukishima en s'en allant du terrain

\- Il est insupportable aujourd'hui, râlait Daichi

\- Je m'en vais, on n'ira jamais jusqu'aux Nationales, renchérit Noya

Ukai se pinçait l'arrête du nez avec désespoir et agacement. Suga soupirait, regardant ses coéquipiers sortir un à un du terrain, et il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure en sachant qu'il n'arrivait plus à cerner la situation. Merde, merde, merde. Il se tournait à nouveau vers le filet, Hinata dos à lui, et il pouvait le voir respirer fortement, ses épaules montant et descendant au rythme de son souffle.

\- Hinata..., fit Suga en s'avançant vers lui

En entendant son nom, le roux se raidit, ses poings tremblant.

\- Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui je crois-

\- Encore un.

Suga se tut, puis soupirait plus fortement.

\- Tout le monde fatigue-

\- ENCORE UN ! Hurlait le roux en se retournant

Soudain, Yamaguchi qui avait le ballon le lançait, et Hinata le rattrapait en manquant de respirer, la balle collée à sa poitrine.

\- Fais le tout seul si t'en a tellement envie, dit-il

Le plus petit le regardait, puis fronçait les sourcils en serrant la mâchoire. Même Suga ne sut quoi dire, il se contentait de détourner les yeux. Ils sont tous contre moi, pensait Hinata, Vous êtes tous contre moi, vous êtes tous des menteurs, je vous déteste tous. Il bouillonnait. Il se retournait vers le filet, dos à tous, et regardait attentivement le ballon qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Soudain, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit.

\- Tu es de retour Tanaka, dit Asahi à voix haute

\- Kageyama ?

Ce nom. À ce nom, les doigts de Hinata se plantèrent dans le fichu ballon qu'il tenait. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et son souffle était bloqué.

Kageyama entrait lui aussi, encore dans ses habits de tous les jours, et à peine arrivé que la plupart des joueurs s'approchaient de lui pour se plaindre ou bien lui expliquer la situation tout en réclamant son aide. Même Tsukishima lançait un « Fais quelque chose » en détournant le regard. Kageyama apercevait Hinata sur le terrain, et même s'il sentait ce picotement, ce pincement à la poitrine, il avait l'impression d'être haineux, d'être en colère contre lui-même pour avoir provoqué ça. Hinata ne supportait pas l'idée de sa présence ici, il ne le supportait pas, alors il serrait les dents, la tête baissée, et hurlait à nouveau.

\- ENCORE UN ! ON DOIT JOUER ! MAINTENANT !

Kageyama serrait les poings et écartait les joueurs qui l'entouraient avant de se diriger vers Hinata à pas ferme.

\- Oï.

Hinata ne se tournait pas, il se raidit même, et soudain Tobio arrivait et lui attrapait le bras. Le roux perdit le souffle à ce contact, et perdit même le contrôle.

\- LACHE MOI SALE ROI !

Il se tournait, lâchant le ballon qu'il tenait et tentait de se dégager de sa prise. Kageyama regardait son visage, dévoré par la rage, et il resserrait sa poigne. Mais Hinata réussit à s'en défaire, le poussant violemment en arrière.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! Hurlait-il de nouveau

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot Hinata, s'énervait le plus grand en fronçant les sourcils

\- L'IDIOT ?! RENTRE CHEZ TOI, J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! continuait de dire le roux en le poussant, POURQUOI T'ES LÀ ?! POURQUOI TU VAS PAS PLEURER SUR OIKAWA ?!

\- Oikawa.. ? Murmurait Noya en se tournant vers les autres

 _Arrête_ , pensait Kageyama en serrant les dents, _Arrête_.

\- À quoi tu joues ?! Se défendait le noiraud

\- JE T'AI DIS DE NE PLUS M'APPROCHER, ALORS VAS T-EN !, Il le poussait une nouvelle fois en arrière, TOI ET TON FOUTU COEUR DE PIERRE !

\- LA FERME !

Kageyama le repoussait et Hinata faillit tomber en arrière. Kageyama aussi était en colère, plus que tout.

\- ARRÊTE ! MERDE HINATA, ARRÊTE !

En se rendant compte que tous ses coéquipiers le regardaient et que Ukai était sur le point d'intervenir, jetant sa cigarette à moitié entamée, Kageyama grognait et attrapait une nouvelle fois Hinata par le bras, le tirant avec lui. Hinata hurlait, tentait de se débattre en balançant plusieurs insultes en l'air alors que Kageyama ouvrit d'une main la porte en acier du gymnase. Hinata était derrière, essayant de reculer, mais rien à faire, le passeur le tirait jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent bien hors du gymnase. Ils étaient dans le couloir extérieur qui séparait le gymnase du lycée, et ils descendaient les trois marches qui les menaient en dehors. Le roux continuait de hurler, et après presque cinq minutes à le traîner, Kageyama le lançait en avant, Hinata se retrouvant projeté contre un mur.

\- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE ÇA ! HINATA, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE COMME SI TU NE RESSENTAIS PLUS RIEN !

Hinata essayait de s'en aller, de se débattre, mais soudain Kageyama attrapait ses avant-bras, et les plaquait sur le mur en le forçant à se stabiliser. Le roux n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le plus grand continuait de hurler, cette-fois ci c'était lui qui était le plus énervé, et il se défoulait pour lui dire d'arrêter, à tout prix, et à chaque fois qu'il le disait, Hinata semblait se calmer, arrêtant de crier et regardant Kageyama avec de plus en plus d'incompréhension. Puis, après quelques minutes à s'emporter, il semblait s'épuiser. Non, c'était différent. Il était... triste. Ça se voyait qu'il avait mal. Il lâchait un des bras de Hinata, et frappait le mur avec son poing, baissant la tête vers le bas en cachant son visage du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était tellement dur, vraiment trop dur. Il tremblait, il sifflait entre ses dents.

\- Je t'en prie, je t'en prie... Arrête ça immédiatement...

Il serrait les dents, s'écriait à nouveau.

\- Merde, arrête ça !

\- Que j'arrête quoi ?!

\- TOUT ÇA ! hurlait-il en frappant une nouvelle fois le mur à coté de sa tête, Arrête de hurler, arrête d'être froid, arrête de rejeter tout le monde, empêche ce foutu mur de s'élever par dessus ta tête !

\- C'est à cause de toi ! Se remit à crier le roux, Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je-

\- OUAIS ! C'est de ma faute, tu as raison ! Tout est à cause de moi, tout ça parce que je suis égoïste, et insensible ! Tout ça parce que j'ai pas su vous faire confiance et que j'ai décidé de m'éloigner plutôt que de rester ! Parce que j'ai préféré me protéger plutôt que de t'écouter. Et au final je t'ai fais du mal.

Hinata ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Je sais exactement ce que t'es en train de faire, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que ça fais-

\- ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE TU SAIS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT, RIEN DE RIEN ! T'AS PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE-

\- SI JE SAIS, ON M'A FAIS DU MAL À MOI AUSSI.

Après avoir hurlé à nouveau, Kageyama se tut. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche pour renchérir, mais jamais rien n'en sorti. Il avait commencé, merde, il était sur le point de tout lui dire.

\- Je.. il...

Sa gorge était serrée.

\- Quoi ? Demandait Hinata la voix froide

Hinata restait immobile, continuant de fixer le noiraud qui le tenait faiblement. Hinata aussi avait mal en ce moment.

\- Quoi ? Répétait-il plus fortement

Kageyama déglutit, mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Le roux détestait ça. Alors il serrait les dents et fronçait les sourcils, les yeux vitreux.

\- T'es pitoyable, crachait-il, Même encore maintenant t'es pas capable de me faire confiance. Quoi que je fasse, tu ne me diras jamais rien.

Il tentait ensuite de s'enlever de sa prise pour s'en aller, et c'est en réalisant cela que Kageyama écarquillait les yeux et le rattrapait en le collant une nouvelle fois contre le mur, le plus petit grognant.

\- Arrête de-

\- J'étais amoureux de Oikawa.

Hinata se tut, et en entendant ces mots son cœur se serrait si fort qu'il crut vomir. C'était beaucoup plus fort que lorsque Oikawa lui-même le lui avait dit.

\- Depuis le collège, j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Et ça faisait un moment que j'attendais de le lui avouer. Quand on s'est rencontré, je pensais déjà à lui, ajoutait-il en gardant la tête baissée, Et... j'ai décidé de tout lui dire après notre victoire contre Aoba le mois dernier. Je suis allé le voir, et...

Sa voix était devenue lourde, il avait du mal à poursuivre quand tout lui revenait en tête. Absolument tout. Sa gorge était serrée, Hinata le fixait toujours en essayant malgré tout de rester neutre, mais il ne voyait toujours pas son visage.

\- Et... Je lui ai dis, et.. il...

Son poing se serrait, tremblait, et il fronçait les sourcils en fermant fermement les yeux.

\- Il t'a rejeté, dit soudain Hinata en regardant droit devant lui, Pas vrai ?

Kageyama déglutit. Il détestait montrer ses sentiments, et les dévoiler ainsi fut beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et m'a rit au nez, finit par dire Kageyama la voix coupée, Il a crut que je plaisantais, il a rit, lui et les autres qui étaient avec lui. Et quand il a comprit que je ne rigolais pas...

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient au pied de ses chaussures. Il ne pleuvait, le soleil se couchait même, Kageyama pleurait. Hinata n'avait plus la force de se dégager, son cœur était si serré qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait céder au moindre mouvement.

Kageyama était cruel, il était abominable.

\- Il a dit que j'étais répugnant, dégueulasse, que quelqu'un comme moi ne méritait pas d'exister. Il a dit que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, on me l'a répété une centaine de fois dans ma vie mais quand il me l'a dit c'était bien pire que tout. Entendre la personne que tu aimes dire ce genre de choses...

Kageyama resserrait ses poings. Ses paumes saignaient.

 _-_ Ça fait mal. Ça te détruit.

D'autres gouttes d'eau tombaient, et Hinata gardait le regard levé face à lui, les yeux mouillés, faisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas craquer. Il s'était promis de ne plus craquer, il se l'était promis. Il n'avait pas le droit de souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause de lui.

\- Ça m'a fait si mal, ça a été si douloureux, que je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça à nouveau. Plus jamais. Alors... j'ai voulu créer cette muraille, je ne voulais plus avoir mal comme à ce moment là, alors...

\- Tu as rendu ton cœur dur comme de la pierre, fit soudain Hinata

Kageyama ne put renchérir quelque chose, il se tut simplement. Hinata serrait les dents, faisant claquer sa langue avec sarcasme.

\- Un chagrin d'amour, dit-il la voix frôlant l'amertume, Ça fait un mois que tu me rends malade à cause d'un fichu chagrin d'amour ?

Kageyama gardait la tête baissée, il n'osait plus la relever pour affronter son regard.

\- Ça fait un mois que je me démène pour t'apporter du confort, un mois que j'essaye de savoir ce qui ne va pas, et au final c'était parce que Oikawa t'as foutu un râteau.

\- Si j'ai été comme ça c'est parce que ça m'a fait réellement mal.

\- Ouais je sais ce que ça fait, lâchait le roux, Tu m'as repoussé, tu m'as évité, tu ne m'as jamais fais confiance, et tu m'en as fais bavé juste parce que t'as pas été capable de me dire tout simplement que t'as été éjecté par Oikawa.

Hinata s'énervait à nouveau, sifflant entre ses dents, et les larmes manquaient de couler, ses yeux rouges.

\- Pourquoi t'as jamais été capable de me le dire ?!

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'immiscer dans mes problèmes, répliquait Kageyama, Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes à cause de moi, parce que je voulais rester seul, et que te dire ce que j'avais t'aurais déconcentré du volley. Je te fais confiance, plus que n'importe qui, mais je ne voulais pas me confier à quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me rapprocher de quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans mon cœur.

Hinata gardait le regard fixe face à lui, la gorge lui brûlant, et Kageyama lâchait un lourd soupir, sa poitrine l'étouffant.

\- Si j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de toi, et seulement toi, c'est parce-que... Tu es mon partenaire, mon ami, et que j'ai pas envie de te perdre.. Tu es le seul à m'avoir écouté, le seul à m'avoir supporté, à avoir été là pour moi. Le seul à me sourire sincèrement, et à m'apprécier pour ce que je suis. Tu m'acceptes comme je suis, jamais personne ne l'a fait. Alors... Pour moi tu es quelqu'un de dangereux. Tu es très dangereux.

Les larmes coulèrent seules, Hinata pleurait. Il regardait toujours le vide, et Kageyama avait toujours la tête baissée à coté de son épaule.

\- ...Dangereux.. ? Murmurait-il la voix rauque

\- Ouais, dit Kageyama, Parce-que je tiens de plus en plus à toi. Et que j'ai besoin de toi.

Il posait une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé d'avoir ignoré tes sentiments, j'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine comme ça...

Le cœur d'Hinata se serrait, d'autres larmes coulaient, il serrait les dents fort pour ne pas gémir.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'admirable Hinata, continuait le noiraud, Tu apportes toujours la bonne humeur qu'il nous faut, tu souris et rigoles tout le temps, t'es toujours là quand on en a besoin. Alors je t'en prie, ne laisse pas tout ça disparaître, ne devient pas comme moi, ne te transforme pas en quelqu'un d'autre, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi.

Puis, Kageyama finit par relever la tête, dévoilant son visage d'ordinaire si neutre dévoré par les larmes. Hinata le fixait, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, et Kageyama relevait sa main sur son épaule jusqu'à son visage, essuyant la goutte d'eau qui coulait sur sa joue. Puis, il sourit, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait _cette_ nuit là, c'était sincère. Hinata n'y crut pas, il le fixait, sa respiration troublée.

\- Ne te renferme pas, tu es loin d'avoir un cœur de pierre. Tu es le Soleil de l'équipe, on ne pourrait pas continuer si on venait à le perdre.

Hinata le regardait toujours, et ce fut trop, la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire résonnait et se répétait sans arrêt dans sa tête, et le sourire qu'il lui accordait était beau, il l'avait tant espéré depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus lui parler. Alors d'autres larmes coulaient, et après avoir tenu une éternité, il gémit, et il éclatait un sanglot lourd de sens.

\- Je ne voulais plus avoir mal..., dit-il entre ses pleurs

Il baissait la tête, et il collait son front contre sa poitrine. Kageyama essayait de faire redescendre cette abominable souffrance au creux de ses intestins, et au moment où il allait serrer Hinata dans ses bras, celui-ci sautait à son cou, le plus grand tombant en arrière par la précipitation de son geste. Il tombait sur les fesses, et Hinata était accroché à son cou, faisant cambrer le dos du plus grand, se laissant aller à ses larmes. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Kageyama le serrait en retour, soupirant doucement.

\- Promets-moi que jamais tu ne changeras, dit le noiraud

\- J'aurais jamais pu tenir de toute façon, rit Hinata dans son dos

Kageyama sourit.

\- Et toi promets-moi de redevenir à la normale. Redeviens mon ennemi mortel, fais des courses contre moi jusqu'au gymnase, traite moi d'imbécile, mange avec moi le midi, quand je t'insulte, insulte moi en retour, rentre avec moi le soir, joue avec moi au volley. Fais moi des passes. S'il te plaît.

Tobio se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tous les événements de ce mois lui revint en mémoire. À Tokyo, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, au gymnase ou bien à Aoba. Hinata a toujours été là pour lui, il a été le seul à être avec lui alors que son cœur souffrait derrière sa muraille.

 _C'est douloureux d'être brisé._

Kageyama sourit et fermait les yeux.

 _J'ai peur de souffrir._

\- D'accord. D'accord, c'est promis.

 _Mais là, c'est différent._

Hinata sourit, il avait enfin réussi après s'être battu tout ce temps.

 _Toi, tu pourras me faire du mal._

Ils ne se lâchèrent plus, le roux pleurant dans ses bras.

 _Si c'est toi, alors fait ce que tu veux de moi._

À coté du gymnase, Suga et le reste de l'équipe les regardait s'enlacer, tous soulagés de la tournure de la situation, heureux que tout se soit arrangé.

 _Tu pourras me faire souffrir._

 _Parce que tu en auras le droit._


	15. Chapter 15

**Ettttttt le voilà. Le dernier des derniers. THE LAST CHAPTER. Je n'ai pas vraiment de choses à dire... Hormis merci, pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, cela m'a encouragé jusqu'au bout et j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Ca a été vraiment cool de pouvoir écrire quelque chose sur le Kagehina (OTPPPPP) ! Bref, j'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous plaira, que la fin n'est pas trop "happy" pour vous... bref, dites moi toutes vos impressions sur la fin, sur l'histoire en général... Je veux tout savoir! Je posterai la semaine prochaine à la suite de cela un chapitre dédié aux extraits de journal.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Océhamada.**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _épilogue._

 _Extrait du journal de Tobio K., le 3 juin 2016:_

« C'était sans doute un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'ai pleuré la quasi totalité de la journée, ça a été un véritable enfer. Mais ce que j'écris n'est pas ironique, parce que j'ai récupéré Hinata. Je lui ai tout avoué, j'ai tout laissé tomber pour lui. Ça a été dur, vraiment dur, j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre en voyant son visage ravagé par la rage. Mais j'ai réussi, je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fais, mais j'ai réussi.

Ensuite Il était tard, mais on était resté pour rattraper notre retard au volley, et on s'était entraîné la moitié de la nuit. Ça a été pénible au début, mais on avait rapidement reprit nos habitudes. Ça faisait du bien de revenir à la normale. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça. […] »

 _le 4 juin 2016 :_

« Je me suis réveillé sereinement ce matin. Je m'étais endormi sans regrets, sans pensées, juste simplement. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien de ne penser à rien.

Ce matin, j'ai fais la course contre Hinata jusqu'au gymnase, et cet imbécile a gagné. J'étais heureux de le voir de bonne humeur. Il a sourit toute la journée, il s'était donné à fond, notre courte est parfaite, tout le monde avait reprit confiance et ils étaient tous prêt à remporter le match contre Shiratorizawa, et à aller aux Nationales. On est tous impatients, j'adore cet esprit d'équipe. Tout le monde était aussi content de me voir me rouvrir au monde, mais ça m'a rapidement irrité en réalité. Je resterais le même quoi qu'il arrive, j'aime pas les gens.

Noya m'a interrogé sur Oikawa, et je lui ai rapidement expliqué, comme si je racontais une vieille histoire, une anecdote qui ne m'atteignait plus du tout. Toute l'équipe était au courant pour moi, et personne ne m'a jugé. Oikawa était juste un imbécile, mes amis ne m'ont jamais abandonné.

Hinata et moi on se comporte comme tout avant ne commence, mais mes sentiments pour lui n'ont fait que grandir. […] »

 _le 5 juin 2016 :_

« Demain est le grand jour. On est tous impatient de faire ce match, et pour nous laisser dans une immersion complète, on a pu être dispenser des cours pour la journée, et on a joué tout le matin, l'après-midi, jusqu'à 23h. On n'a fait que quatre pauses en tout, en comptant celle du déjeuner. On était tous épuisé, mais on était tellement obstiné qu'on n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. SURTOUT Hinata qui est inépuisable. Il n'a pas arrêté de hurler « encore un ! » avec enthousiasme. On était tous exténué en fin de journée, suant comme jamais, et on était tous rentré chez nous avec l'appréhension du lendemain.

Le chemin du retour, je l'ai fais avec Hinata. Ce soir là, il était étonnement silencieux. Et au moment où on allait se séparer, il avait prit la parole. Il m'a fait part de tout ce qu'il avait pensé depuis qu'on se connaissait, il m'a dit à quel point il s'était trompé sur mon sujet, qu'il croyait qu'il me détestait alors qu'il tenait vraiment à moi.

Il s'est confessé à moi. Officiellement, je veux dire. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a profondément touché, mais je n'ai pas su répondre. Il m'avait dit précisément « Je t'aime. Tu peux trouver ça absurde, tu peux croire que je ne suis pas comme toi, pourtant je suis sûr de mes sentiments. ». Puis il m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de lui répondre, surtout parce qu'il y a le match demain. Il ne voulait pas que je réponde, je crois qu'il avait peur en fait. Je pense... qu'il croit que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Oikawa.

Alors il m'a sourit et il était partit. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui dire quelque chose. Je m'étais incliné dans le vide, et j'étais parti moi aussi. […] »

 _le 6 juin 2016 :_

« Peut-être qu'en fait, c'est aujourd'hui le plus beau jour de ma vie.

On s'était levé tôt ce matin, on était tous de bonne humeur, et on avait tous une détermination débordante. Quand on était arrivé au lieu du match, ça a été un des moments les plus importants de ma vie, je crois. Le moment le plus stressant, c'était quand on était rentré sur le terrain, et qu'on s'était retrouvé face à Ushijima, et le reste de son équipe. Hinata avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qu'il avait quand il était prêt à jouer. C'était assez indescriptible en fait, il avait la rage de se battre, c'était sans doute ça.

On s'était battu si fort. On était tous épuisé, on suait comme des bêtes. On était allé jusqu'au cinquième set, et on n'a jamais abandonné.

On a gagné.

Ça a été un déchaînement d'enfer, on avait tous pleuré de jouer, on sautait partout comme des enfants, jamais je ne me suis senti comme ça de toute ma vie. La victoire contre Aoba Johsai m'a semblé si amer comparé à celle-ci. C'était incroyable. On allait Nationales. ON ALLAIT AUX NATIONALES ! Je n'y reviens toujours pas, Karasuno fait la une maintenant !

Il faisait nuit quand on avait fini de jouer, et Hinata et moi on était sorti en courant dans tous les sens, hurlant notre joie. Ce soir là, j'étais si heureux que je me sentais invincible.

Quand on s'était retrouvé ensemble, je lui ai enfin retourné mes sentiments, et on s'est embrassé.

J'étais si heureux ce soir là. J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne souffrirais. […] »

 **.**

 _« La victoire est pour Karasuno ! »_

La foule était en délire, elle hurlait, faisait trembler les murs, et l'équipe de Karasuno se mit à hurler avec eux. Les trois terminales pleuraient, se serrant dans les bras en réalisant qu'après ces années passées ensemble ils iraient aux Nationales, Noya et Tanaka hurlaient jusqu'à s'arracher la voix, Yamaguchi se jetait dans les bras de Tsukishima qui lui se contentait de lever le poing en l'air, et Kageyama regardait la balle de l'autre coté du terrain, souriant, puis hurlait à son tour en levant les bras vers le ciel. Il regardait ses mains rougies, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il faillit exploser. Alors il tournait la tête vers Hinata, et il fut surpris de le voir dos à tous.

\- Hinata ? Appela t-il

Il ne lui répondit pas. Le roux était face à la foule, les bras le long du corps, la tête levée vers les gradins, il ne bougeait pas, la bouche entre-ouverte et la respiration encore haletante. La foule était par dessus leur bannière « Envolez-vous », hurlant le nom du lycée, nommant les joueurs, et citant même « le nouveau Petit Géant » de temps à autre. Hinata regardait ce rêve éveillé, et Kageyama vint le rejoindre en tournant la tête vers lui.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Hinata pleurait.

Il était si heureux. Puis, après presque cinq minutes à admirer la foule à délire, il marmonnait.

\- On a gagné...

Soudain, il se mit à sourire. Il tournait la tête vers Kageyama, ses yeux brillaient.

\- On a gagné, répétait-il avec plus de joie

Quand Kageyama lui rendit son sourire, Hinata se mit à hurler victoire, et il sautait sur place avant d'aller voir chacun de ses partenaires, criant sans arrêt. Kageyama l'accompagnait bientôt, se laissant aller, et Hinata se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même. Il faisait rapidement bien trop chaud, et les deux garçons ouvrirent la porte du gymnase en grand, et ils sortirent dehors en s'éparpillant comme la peste à l'extérieur. Ils hurlèrent « On a gagné », et « On va aux Nationales » sans s'arrêter. Il faisait froid dehors, à chaque fois qu'ils respiraient la buée s'envoler dans les étoiles, il faisait nuit noire, les ampoules du gymnase étaient les seules sources de lumière, Hinata et Kageyama se sentaient tellement bien dans l'air frais du soir après avoir passé la soirée à suer.

Ils continuaient de courir, les bras écartés, et Hinata montait sur un trottoir, Kageyama s'approchant de lui, et le roux eut pour réflexe naturel de se jeter dans ses bras, ses bras serrant son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- On a gagné ! Criait-il de nouveau, On va aux Nationales !

Il se séparait de lui, gardant malgré tout ses mains accrochées sur son brassard numéro « 9 ».

\- On...

La respiration forte, il réalisait ensuite que son visage était proche du sien. Vraiment proche du sien. Son sourire heureux finit par s'atténuer petit à petit, regardant Kageyama droit dans les yeux en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il était paralysé, mais si bien en ce moment. Kageyama ressentait les mêmes choses, il ravalait sa salive en comprenant la situation. Ses envies étaient grandissantes, elles le dévoraient, et il semblait que leurs visages se rapprochaient au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards à la fois vers ses yeux bruns, et à la fois vers ses lèvres. Puis, Cette envie que Kageyama ressentait était intense et irrésistible. Il n'arrivait pas à la contenir d'avantage. Kageyama laissait son visage s'approcher doucement du sien, ses yeux se fermant, et leurs lèvres se collèrent timidement. Hinata finit par fermer ses yeux lui aussi, sentant son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine à ce contact, et il lui rendit son baiser.

Ce fut naïve, simple. Kageyama rompit le baiser, regardant le plus petit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait, et cette fois-ci, il en était plus que certain, jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentit quelque chose de si fort pour n'importe qui.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dumbass.

Hinata le regardait, puis il rit. Si fort, remplis de bonheur, Kageyama aimait ce rire. Hinata le savait, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait au creux de son estomac était tellement plus fort que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ce matin là. Alors il cessait de rire, s'accrochait une nouvelle fois à son brassard, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassait, plus amoureusement cette fois-ci, Kageyama souriant tout en lui rendant son baiser.

 _Hinata aimait Kageyama._

Il était abominable, cruel, froid et maussade. Kageyama était égocentrique, il était le Roi du terrain. Mais il ressentait les choses, sans doute mieux que n'importe qui.

Parce que son cœur battait, il était fissuré, mais il battait.

 _Il n'y avait plus de muraille, plus d'armure._

 _Il n'y avait plus de pierre._


	16. Chapter 16

**l'ensemble des extraits, dans l'ordre chronologique cette fois-ci...**

* * *

 **STONE HEART**

 _JOURNAL DE TOBIO KAGEYAMA_

 _le 23 février 2007_

« Aujourd'hui, on est allé en ville avec maman et papa pour aller chercher des affaires au magasin de vêtements. J'avais envie de prendre un uniforme de sport pour pouvoir m'entraîner au volley, mais maman avait dis que j'étais encore jeune, et que je devrais mieux me concentrer sur mes notes, et que je devais continuer à aller à l'église avec papi et mamie.

Je n'avais plus envie d'aller à l'église. La dernière fois je m'étais énervé contre le fils du prêtre, un vrai prétentieux. Je ne l'aimais pas.

En sortant du magasin avec mes parents, on avait vu dans la rue deux garçons se tenir la main. Ils se souriaient, parlaient entre eux avec douceur, j'avais jamais vu deux garçons être aussi proche. Je les avais regardé longuement, et quand maman m'avait vu, elle m'a tout de suite sermonné, en disant que c'était pas bien, et que ces personnes iront en enfer. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle m'avait dis que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal […] »

 _le 2 mai 2011:_

« Ça fait un mois que je suis rentré au collège Kitagawa Daiichi. Je me sens ni nerveux, ni mal à l'aise dans cet établissement, je suis juste normal. Au début, je ne parlais à personne. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire des amis. Puis je suis entré au club de volley-ball, et j'ai fais la connaissance de beaucoup de garçons qui jouaient depuis presque plus longtemps que moi. Je n'ai pourtant pas envie de leur parler, je suis comme ça, j'ai vraiment un caractère de merde. Et puis il y a un garçon qui est venu me voir. Il s'appelle Oikawa Tooru. Il est brun, les yeux marron, plus grand que moi, et il sourit tout le temps. Il m'énerve à toujours être de bonne humeur. […] »

 _le 4 mai 2011:_

« J'ai commencé à m'entraîner à faire des passes. Et comme j'avais déjà commencé peu avant mon entrée au collège, j'avais un niveau un peu avancé par rapport aux autres sixièmes. Mes passes sont rapides, précises, j'aime jouer au volley. Aujourd'hui, Oikawa et venu me voir et m'a félicité pour mon travail. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'aurait été complètement égal. Mais... Oikawa est un excellent joueur. Il m'énerve toujours autant, je crois que je le déteste, et pourtant sa façon de servir, de smasher, de réfléchir stratégiquement est fascinante. Jamais je n'arriverais à faire mieux que lui. Peut-être que je devrais m'inspirer de son travail pour réussir à devenir plus fort ? C'était bizarre comme sensation...

Le gars que j'aime le moins dans l'équipe peut devenir mon mentor. Peut-être... que je ne le déteste pas autant que ça, finalement. »

 _le 24 septembre 2012:_

« ça fait 1 an que je connais Kindaichi. C'est un garçon presque aussi têtu que moi, ses cheveux noirs en pics sur sa tête et il est même un peu plus grand que moi. Même s'il joue comme un pied, c'est quelqu'un que je pourrais apprécier. Alors je l'ai invité à la maison pour y passer la nuit. Mais je n'avais pas demandé à mes parents, alors quand je suis allé les voir, ils étaient avec mes grands-parents à ce moment là, puisqu'ils dorment tous les dimanches à la maison pour qu'il puissent aller à la messe par la suite. Je suis arrivé et quand j'ai demandé à ma mère que je voulais inviter un garçon à la maison, ma grand-mère s'est levé, et elle m'a frappé. Elle m'a hurlé au visage et m'a frappé deux fois encore, disant que j'étais monstrueux, que c'était mal, et qu'un jour je brûlerai en enfer par mes pêchés. Elle hurlait que j'étais frappé par la malédiction de l'homosexualité, et je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle insinuait que j'aimais les garçons ? Cette pensée m'étais bizarre, même improbable, ma mère ne m'a jamais parler d'histoires où deux hommes tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quelle idée saugrenue. Mais jamais ce genre de chose ne m'avait un jour traversée l'esprit. Elle m'avait encore frappé.

Alors j'ai décidé d'annuler mon invitation, et je suis resté froid avec Kindaichi depuis ce jour, je me concentrais de plus en plus sur le volley, même si cela pouvait énerver mes partenaires. Ils doivent être jaloux, je suis bien plus fort qu'eux. Aucune personne ne pourra jamais me déstabiliser. […] »

 _le 17 novembre 2012:_

« J'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Depuis la fois où j'ai voulu invité Kidaichi, les mots de ma grand-mère me perturbaient encore. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, et les filles de ma classe, ou en général, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Par contre je me suis déjà surpris à considérer des garçons, à même... être attiré, par certains de ces garçons. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de fantasme auparavant, et instinctivement, j'ai compris que je n'aimais pas les filles, mais les hommes. C'est mal, très mal. Si mes parents l'apprenaient, ce serait la fin. Surtout que je suis dans le club de volley masculin...

Mais c'est marrant, ce goût de l'interdit me donne des frissons. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que mes parents pourraient penser, jamais je ne leur dirai. Quand je serais majeur, je m'en irai et je ferais ma vie comme bon me le semble, sans qu'on me dise que je vis dans le pêché, et que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. Je veux juste aimer qui je veux, quitte à perdre tout le monde.

Je préfère garder le silence pour l'instant, je garderai ça pour moi. Je me demande vraiment si je suis capable d'aimer véritablement un garçon. […] »

 _le 30 avril 2015:_

« Aujourd'hui, on a participé au tournoi inter-collège de Miyagi. On a gagné tous les matchs, demain on arrive en demi-finale. Mais bizarrement, je suis putain d'énervé. On a fait plein d'erreurs, ces andouilles ont dû mal à frapper mes passes, je ne les comprends pas, il suffit d'aller plus vite, d'être plus efficace, ils sont justes incapables, ça me fout en rogne. Pourtant, j'en suis sûr, mes passes ne sont pas si horribles que ça, ils n'ont qu'à s'entraîner, encore et encore, s'entraîner.

Je sais pourquoi je suis aussi énervé. C'est à cause de ce nain, je sais plus comment il s'appelle. Roux, pas plus grand qu'un CM2, du collègeYukigoaka je crois... Il m'a énervé.

Pourquoi ? Sa détermination, c'est une vraie boule d'énergie, et ses espoirs sont bien trop grands pour que cela se réalise. Pourtant il saute haut, il a de bons réflexes, il ne voulait pas perdre. Il m'a impressionné. Dommage que je n'ai pas retenu son nom, oh et puis tant pis.

Pourtant, sa technique, et ses mots restent ancrés dans ma tête. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi sonné, que quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable me marque autant. Je n'oublierais pas son visage, j'ai déjà hâte du jour où je le recroiserais, et que je le battrai. »

 _le 11 juin 2015:_

« Je suis tombé amoureux de Oikawa Tooru. »

 _le 21 avril 2016:_

« Aujoud'hui, on s'était surpassé. On a tout donné avec l'équipe, il était hors de question que l'on perde. Et puis on a gagné contre Aoba Johsai, on a gagné le match et avec Karasuno on ira se battre contre Shiratorizawa. Ce match a été vraiment éprouvant, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant été heureux après avoir gagné. J'ai voulu montré à Oikawa ce que je valais, et j'en suis fier. Alors à la fin du match, je l'ai regardé, et je lui ai souri. Mon cœur battait fort, et c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais vraiment. Alors ce soir, je me suis convaincu. Il faut, je dois lui avouer ce que je ressens. Alors c'est décidé, demain j'irai à Aoba Johsai, et je lui dirais tout. Je dois en avoir le cœur net... […]»

 _le 22 avril 2016:_

« J'ai mal. J'ai si mal. ÇA FAIT TELLEMENT MAL. Je lui ai tout dis, je suis allé le voir, je lui ai avoué. Il m'a rit au nez. IL A RIT. IL S'EST MOQUÉ DE MOI. Devant tout le monde, il m'a pointé du doigt, et il me regardait de haut en bas. Il pensait qu'au début je me foutais de lui, mais quand il a compris que j'étais sérieux, il...

Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi écœuré que le sien. Il exprimait tellement de dégoût, d'horreur, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. Comme mes grands-parents n'ont cessé de me le dire. PUTAIN. PUTAIN CETTE DOULEUR. Il m'a dit tellement de choses horribles, les autres ont tellement rit. « Tu es dégueulasse, Tobio. ». « Sale pédé. ». « Merde alors, j'attire même les homos ». Pourtant j'ai voulu être honnête, pour une fois, j'ai ouvert mon cœur. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Oikawa. » C'est ce que j'ai dis. Il a rit.

Il est 23h24 au moment où j'écris ces mots. Je crois ne jamais avoir autant avoir pleuré de ma vie. La feuille du journal est parsemé de gouttes d'eau. Mince, «gouttes » à bavé. La page est aussi dégueulasse que moi maintenant.

Je me répète sans arrêt ses mots, son visage reste ancrée dans ma tête, j'ai beau essayé de l'oublier, il ne veut pas partir. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Je suis tout aussi fragile que n'importe qui, mon cœur est bien trop fragile désormais. Il peut se briser à tout instant comme du verre. Mais j'ai si mal. C'est insupportable. Ce n'est pas un chagrin d'amour, ni un rejet. J'ai l'impression de vivre quelque chose qui combine les deux, quelque chose de si fort, qui peut me détruire complètement à tout instant.

Oikawa a été si horrible. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais de lui avouer. J'étouffe. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait. Aidez-moi... […] »

 _le 26 avril 2016:_

« Ça fait quelques jours depuis que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Oikawa. Je ne suis pas venu à Karasuno depuis deux jours, Daichi m'a appelé, et j'ai dis que j'avais un gros rhume qui m'empêchait de venir. Ce mensonge est vraiment stupide. Hinata m'a harcelé de messages pour m'engueuler de ne pas venir aux entraînements. Quel boulet.

Je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre, à penser à tout ce que Oikawa et ses potes avaient dit. Je continue à avoir très mal, j'essaie d'oublier, mais sa tête et ses paroles restent ancrés dans ma tête. Ses mots ont été tellement forts, que je commence à me demander si je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je commence à me demander, si c'est mal si un garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon. Je ne suis peut-être pas normal, en fin de compte. Après tout depuis le début, je me convaincs moi-même que je suis quelqu'un de normal. Personne, jamais personne n'a dit le contraire. Je me fais peut-être des idées, je ne sais plus. »

 _le 2 mai 2016:_

« Je retourne au lycée dès demain. Le râteau franc que m'a mis Oikawa m'a remis les idées en place malgré cette horrible douleur dans la poitrine. J'ai eu si mal, ça m'a tellement souffrir, que je refuse de revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise. Je ne veux plus être blessé par les gens, je ne veux plus pleurer, ni aimer à nouveau. Les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches sont celles qui nous font le plus souffrir. Alors j'ai pris une décision en me réveillant ce matin, je ne laisserai plus personne m'atteindre, me faire du mal, plus personne ne rentrera dans mon cœur. Je ne veux plus faire la même erreur. Alors je veux devenir encore plus dur, encore plus froid, mes grands-parents, Oikawa, mes anciens partenaires, eux tous m'ont fait souffrir.

Je ne veux plus être sociable, je veux repousser tout le monde, tous ceux qui voudront m'approcher, je construirais une muraille, un grand mur autour de moi, je veux me créer une armure qui me protégera de toutes ces souffrances.

Je veux rendre mon cœur aussi dur que de la pierre. »

 _le 16 mai 2016:_

« Aujourd'hui, Hinata m'a protégé. Il m'a dit des mots, des phrases que j'ai toujours voulu qu'on me dise. Personne ne l'a fait, personne depuis que j'ai su que j'étais gay. Pourtant, lui il l'a fait, il m'a dit que j'étais tout aussi normal que n'importe qui, il m'a dit qu'il croyait en moi et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. J'aimerais croire à ces bêtises.

Oikawa est venu à Karasuno ce matin, pour venir vérifier si j'avais abandonné tout sens moral après ce jour où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Quand il m'a regardé, j'ai compris deux choses. En premier temps, que je commençais à ressentir une véritable haine envers lui. Et de deux, que malgré moi, ce qu'il m'a dit me fait encore beaucoup de mal.

Mais ce soir, la seule personne qui m'a fait changé les idées, c'était Hinata. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas sentis bien avec une personne de mon entourage. Mais en ayant assisté à la chute d'étoiles filantes, et que j'ai sentis mon cœur de pierre battre un peu plus fort, j'ai aussi compris une chose:

HINATA EST DANGEREUX. »

 _le 21 mai 2016:_

« Depuis peu, avant de m'endormir, j'essaie d'imaginer un monde sans Hinata.

 _Il fait noir._ [...]»

 _le 27 mai 2016:_

« J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Hinata avait pleuré. J'ai aussi appris que c'était à cause de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, jamais j'aurais cru qu'il se mettrait à craquer à cause de ce que j'ai dis. Après tout, il ne cesse de dire que je suis son ennemi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il nous a toujours considéré comme rivaux, jamais j'aurais cru que dresser une autre barrière contre lui l'affecterait.

J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

J'ai jamais voulu le faire souffrir. C'est moi, qui ai peur de souffrir.

Je suis alors parti à sa recherche pour lui parler, en avoir le cœur net avec lui. Quand je suis allé chez lui après les cours, il n'était pas là. Sa mère était heureuse de me revoir, et elle m'a dit qu'il était parti voir un de ses amis à Aoba Johsai. J'ai réagi au tac au tac, je savais qui il était allé voir.

J'avais pas envie qu'il s'immisce dans mes problèmes, pas envie qu'il apprenne mon histoire avec Oikawa, je voulais pas lui en parler. Je n'avais pas de transport, alors j'ai dû y aller en courant.

Quand je suis arrivé, il faisait nuit.

Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne.

Quand je suis arrivé, Hinata était en train de se faire tabasser par des terminales.

Quand je l'ai vu à terre, je me suis senti en colère, emporté par une rage incontrôlable. Ils l'avaient amoché, il était dans un état pitoyable, si il n'était pas venu à Aoba à cause de moi, jamais ça ne se serait produit. Je les ai fais fuir, et j'ai aidé Hinata, cet imbécile.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'immiscer dans tout ça.

Puis il m'a dit des mots, des phrases, des choses que jamais j'aurais cru entendre. Il avait peur de me perdre, moi. Le Roi égocentrique, il voulait de moi. Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse. Que faire après ça ? »

 _le 29 mai 2016:_

« Je crois faire une erreur. Je crois que tout est en train de recommencer.

Je crois que je suis en train d'aimer Hinata. »

 _le 31 mai 2016:_

« C'est moi qui ai peur, ça ne devrait pas être lui. J'ai eu tellement mal, j'ai tellement souffert, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir à nouveau ces sentiments. La tristesse, cette sensation d'abandon, de chagrin, c'était une combinaison abominable, je ne veux plus que ça recommence. Plus jamais.

Et pourtant, je sais que je souffrirais encore.

Parce que je suis en train d'aimer Hinata, de plus en plus, et vraiment profondément.

Je me sens bien avec lui, les mots qu'ils m'adressent signifient toujours énormément pour moi, j'aime être à ses cotés, je veux jouer avec lui pour toujours. Je ressens ce même sentiment que j'ai eu avec Oikawa, je sais parfaitement ce que cela signifie.

Merde, je veux pas tomber amoureux. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Je ne veux pas perdre Hinata non plus, c'est la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser détruire mon cœur après être rentré dans ma muraille. Je ne veux pas de ça, je dois y remédier.

Je dois m'éloigner au plus vite, à nouveau. »

 _le 2 juin 2016:_

« Hinata a dit que j'avais un cœur de pierre. Ça fait si mal. Il a toujours été le premier à croire en moi, je me souviens encore de la fois où il m'a dit qu'il croirait toujours en moi, où il m'a dit qu'il ne me laissera jamais.

Il a dit que j'avais un cœur de pierre.

L'entendre de sa bouche, ce fut bien plus douloureux que n'importe quel chagrin d'amour.

Il a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait.

Hinata. J'étais pourtant persuadé que jamais cela n'arriverait, pour moi il était différent de moi, comme tous les autres. Jamais personne ne m'avait aimé auparavant, jamais personne ne voulait du Roi du terrain, égocentrique, maussade et hautain. Pourquoi Hinata ? Il est... si important.

Je revois encore son visage, ses larmes, ce sourire brisé. Cette expression, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Ça m'a fait tellement de mal. Et ses mots, encore plus.

Merde. Merde, merde, MERDE. JE SUIS SI CON, JE ME SENS TELLEMENT DEBILE, COMMENT J'AI PU FAIRE ÇA. J'AI ENVIE DE COGNER DANS UN MUR, DE COURIR A EN PERDRE LE SOUFFLE, DE ME FRAPPER, DE HURLER, A CAUSE DE MOI J'AI PERDU HINATA.

JE L'AI PERDU, J'AI TOUT GACHÉ, PUTAIN. Je l'ai perdu... »

 _le 3 juin 2016:_

« C'était sans doute un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'ai pleuré la quasi totalité de la journée, ça a été un véritable enfer. Mais ce que j'écris n'est pas ironique, parce que j'ai récupéré Hinata. Je lui ai tout avoué, j'ai tout laissé tomber pour lui. Ça a été dur, vraiment dur, j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre en voyant son visage ravagé par la rage. Mais j'ai réussi, je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fais, mais j'ai réussi.

Ensuite Il était tard, mais on était resté pour rattraper notre retard au volley, et on s'était entraîné la moitié de la nuit. Ça a été pénible au début, mais on avait rapidement reprit nos habitudes. Ça faisait du bien de revenir à la normale. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça. […] »

 _le 4 juin 2016 :_

« Je me suis réveillé sereinement ce matin. Je m'étais endormi sans regrets, sans pensées, juste simplement. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien de ne penser à rien.

Ce matin, j'ai fais la course contre Hinata jusqu'au gymnase, et cet imbécile a gagné. J'étais heureux de le voir de bonne humeur. Il a sourit toute la journée, il s'était donné à fond, notre courte est parfaite, tout le monde avait reprit confiance et ils étaient tous prêt à remporter le match contre Shiratorizawa, et à aller aux Nationales. On est tous impatients, j'adore cet esprit d'équipe. Tout le monde était aussi content de me voir me rouvrir au monde, mais ça m'a rapidement irrité en réalité. Je resterais le même quoi qu'il arrive, j'aime pas les gens.

Noya m'a interrogé sur Oikawa, et je lui ai rapidement expliqué, comme si je racontais une vieille histoire, une anecdote qui ne m'atteignait plus du tout. Toute l'équipe était au courant pour moi, et personne ne m'a jugé. Oikawa était juste un imbécile, mes amis ne m'ont jamais abandonné.

Hinata et moi on se comporte comme tout avant ne commence, mais mes sentiments pour lui n'ont fait que grandir. […] »

 _le 5 juin 2016 :_

« Demain est le grand jour. On est tous impatient de faire ce match, et pour nous laisser dans une immersion complète, on a pu être dispenser des cours pour la journée, et on a joué tout le matin, l'après-midi, jusqu'à 23h. On n'a fait que quatre pauses en tout, en comptant celle du déjeuner. On était tous épuisé, mais on était tellement obstiné qu'on n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. SURTOUT Hinata qui est inépuisable. Il n'a pas arrêté de hurler « encore un ! » avec enthousiasme. On était tous exténué en fin de journée, suant comme jamais, et on était tous rentré chez nous avec l'appréhension du lendemain.

Le chemin du retour, je l'ai fais avec Hinata. Ce soir là, il était étonnement silencieux. Et au moment où on allait se séparer, il avait prit la parole. Il m'a fait part de tout ce qu'il avait pensé depuis qu'on se connaissait, il m'a dit à quel point il s'était trompé sur mon sujet, qu'il croyait qu'il me détestait alors qu'il tenait vraiment à moi.

Il s'est confessé à moi. Officiellement, je veux dire. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a profondément touché, mais je n'ai pas su répondre. Il m'avait dit précisément « Je t'aime. Tu peux trouver ça absurde, tu peux croire que je ne suis pas comme toi, pourtant je suis sûr de mes sentiments. ». Puis il m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de lui répondre, surtout parce qu'il y a le match demain. Il ne voulait pas que je réponde, je crois qu'il avait peur en fait. Je pense... qu'il croit que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Oikawa.

Alors il m'a sourit et il était partit. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui dire quelque chose. Je m'étais incliné dans le vide, et j'étais parti moi aussi. […] »

 _le 6 juin 2016 :_

« Peut-être qu'en fait, c'est aujourd'hui le plus beau jour de ma vie.

On s'était levé tôt ce matin, on était tous de bonne humeur, et on avait tous une détermination débordante. Quand on était arrivé au lieu du match, ça a été un des moments les plus importants de ma vie, je crois. Le moment le plus stressant, c'était quand on était rentré sur le terrain, et qu'on s'était retrouvé face à Ushijima, et le reste de son équipe. Hinata avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qu'il avait quand il était prêt à jouer. C'était assez indescriptible en fait, il avait la rage de se battre, c'était sans doute ça.

On s'était battu si fort. On était tous épuisé, on suait comme des bêtes. On était allé jusqu'au cinquième set, et on n'a jamais abandonné.

On a gagné.

Ça a été un déchaînement d'enfer, on avait tous pleuré de jouer, on sautait partout comme des enfants, jamais je ne me suis senti comme ça de toute ma vie. La victoire contre Aoba Johsai m'a semblé si amer comparé à celle-ci. C'était incroyable. On allait Nationales. ON ALLAIT AUX NATIONALES ! Je n'y reviens toujours pas, Karasuno fait la une maintenant !

Il faisait nuit quand on avait fini de jouer, et Hinata et moi on était sorti en courant dans tous les sens, hurlant notre joie. Ce soir là, j'étais si heureux que je me sentais invincible.

Quand on s'était retrouvé ensemble, je lui ai enfin retourné mes sentiments, et on s'est embrassé.

J'étais si heureux ce soir là. J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne souffrirais. […] »


End file.
